¿Todavía Hay Amor?
by cmils
Summary: Y ahí estaba yo, con mi hija en los brazos, él que había sido o era el amor de mi vida volviendo desde el pasado, en frente mío reconociendo a su hija. Con su novia y mi cita detrás de nosotros y con casi toda la familia Cullen de testigos. El amor seguirá siendo lo que triunfará después de tanto dolor...
1. Chapter 1 Retorno del Pasado Pov Bella

**¿Todavía hay amor? **

Por Cmils.

* * *

Capitulo 1.

Retorno del Pasado.

POV Bella.

-Deja los nervios de lado Bella, estás sencillamente sensacional- Me aseguró Alice.

-Gracias- Fue lo único que salía de mis labios.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa y me sentía extraña al vestirme bonita para otra persona que no fuera… él.

-Es mejor bajar ahora. Me ayudan- Nos pidió Rosalíe para que le ayudáramos a levantarse de la cama de Alice.

Los casi ocho meses y medio de embarazo de mi amiga, le estaban cuartando los movimiento.

Alice y yo le alzamos suavemente y con cuidado, cada una de un brazo y bajamos.

Eran mis mejores amigas y se habían empeñado en dejarme perfecta para mi cita de esta noche, que por cierto estaba a punto de llegar.

Mike, era un buen hombre, todo un caballero. Algo serio quizás, pero era comprensible después de lo que le había tocado vivir. Por eso, me interese en él y nos di esta oportunidad… porque, al igual que yo, él cargaba con un gran dolor. Si, él había estado a punto de casarse con el amor de su vida, Ángela, pero lamentablemente ella había fallecido en un lamentable accidente automovilístico a principios del año pasado. Yo también había estado a punto de llegar al altar y también por cosas del destino había perdido a mí amor hace casi dos años.

Claro que todo ocurrió por una causa muy distinta, y talvez, fue para muchos, el mayor engaño del cual los dos fuimos victimas.

En resumen, él se marcho a Italia, sin escucharme y sin aclarar las cosas. Aquello fue lo que mas me dolió, porque no creyó en mí.

Tal vez ahora, y después de todo este tiempo que pasó en vano, pude darme cuenta que no valía la pena esperar.

Lo más doloroso fue ir perdiendo la esperanza de que algún día, Edward, regresaría y qué, gracias a eso, mi vida volvería a ser la de antes.

Pero no, ya no seguiría siendo su tonta Bella.

Por eso había decidido darme la oportunidad de volver a creer en el amor.

De todas formas no ganaba nada con taparme los ojos con la venda del pasado. A estas alturas él ya tenía que haberme olvidado y haber continuado con su vida. Era lo más seguro.

Muy a mi pesar, había otra cosa de la cual estaba absolutamente segura, y era que por sobre todas las cosas, él, nunca dejaría de odiarme por lo que supuestamente yo le hice. Ése rencor viviría dentro de él cada día.

Emmett y Jasper estaban en el salón principal preparados para interrogar y amenazar a Mike. Se habían tomado bien en serio el papel de hermanos sobre-protectores, porque aunque no lo fueran de sangre, si lo eran de corazón.

-¡Que a caso no se cansan! -Exclamó Alice.

- Nunca- Respondieron los dos a la vez sonriendo.

Rodee los ojos y suspiré al recordar el fiasco que habían sido mis dos citas anteriores con Eric y Tyler gracias a Emmett hace un par de meses. Está vez, Alice y Rosalíe, habían insistido en sacarme de la rutina.

Ellas decían que entre la universidad, mi trabajo y mi pequeña familia, no tenía tiempo para mí, y que, sí yo seguía así, pronto colapsaría. No entendían que todo lo anterior me distraía, hacía que este vacío no creciera y me hacían dejar de pensar tanto en él.

Gracias a que Emmett no se había controlado y había excedido el límite de amenazas, todo seguía igual. Supongo que no era gracioso escucharle decir con voz de trueno qué, sí se atrevían a ponerme un dedo encima sin mi permiso o hacerme sufrir, los llevaría caminando, agarrados de su parte más noble hasta la cima del acantilado más alto de la Reserva de los Queleutes y los arrogaría sin contemplaciones.

Por supuesto mis citas se excusaban y se marchaban antes de que yo bajara lista para salir con ellos.

Me imaginaba que hoy y junto a Jasper, serían dinamita pura. Iba a ser realmente aterrador sí no les frenaba.

-Compórtense- Dijo Rose media irritada y media divertida mientras se acomodaba en el sillón con su enorme barriga.

-Para mí es importante-Les pedí.

-Seremos unos santos- Dijo Emmett.

-Tranquila Bella, sólo le recordaremos algunas reglas-Dijo Jasper.

-Nada ilegal- Aseguró Emmett.

-Nada ilegal-Repitió Jasper.

Volví a suspirar profundamente cuando sentí sonar el timbre.

- Yo abro- Se ofreció Emmett animado.

-Ni se te ocurra- Le cortó Rose-Deja que vaya Bella.

Todos rieron incluida yo.

Camine hacia la puerta, giré la manilla, acomodé una ligera sonrisa y la abrí lentamente.

Y mi mundo se volvió a detener.

Quise volver a enterrarme en aquel lugar a donde fui durante el primer mes que él me dejó sola. O que me tragara la tierra en este preciso instante.

No me podía escapar del impacto de su mirada. Sus sorprendidos ojos verdes no se apartaron de los míos ni un segundo.

Edward había prometido no volver y ahora estaba aquí parado frente a mí.

Me había dolido tanto su ausencia. Y ahora, no podía creer que estaba a tan sólo unos centímetros de él.

Volví a existir, ya que, después de dos años, pude sentir a mi corazón latir verdaderamente.

El tiempo parecía haber retrocedido. O talvez no pasó, porque él, no había cambiado en nada. Seguía igual de guapo de como lo recordaba o quizás más. Tan elegante, con ese aire de misterio, con esos ojos destellantes en los que me perdía y esos labios que me hacían delirar.

Aquí estaba otra vez ése rostro de ensueño que sólo me hacía híper ventilar.

Seguía siendo perfecto.

No sé de a donde saqué fuerza para contener un suspiro.

El silencio reino en la habitación. Los Cullen estaban tan sorprendidos cómo yo. Tampoco eran capaces de pronunciar palabras. Se habían congelado.

-Bella…- Su demandante voz aterciopelada nuevamente caló dentro de mí y me hizo estremecer.

Me dí cuenta que aún tenía ese efecto en mí.

No tenía sentido que me mirase así, cómo antes, cuando éramos capaces de morir él uno por él otro. Esto iba mal para mantener mi autocontrol.

No sabía que iba a ser de mí en los próximos minutos, y la verdad, tampoco estaba segura de querer saberlo.

Mi voz no salía. Mi propio cuerpo de dejaba en evidencia y me traicionaba.

Me pregunté que cara tendría yo porque no podía imaginarme viéndolo de otra forma que no fuera de amor.

Jamás me había puesto en esta situación. El minuto en que nos volviéramos a ver, cómo reaccionaría. No era capaz de pensar, de pensar con claridad.

Tampoco sabía que hacer ahora, ya que, por una parte quería lanzarme a sus brazos y llorar, decirle cuanto lo amaba, y por otra, quería restregarle mi inocencia en la cara y salir de su vida para siempre.

De lo único que era conciente, era que mis dedos aún seguían pegados en la perilla de la puerta, y que el millón de mariposas que una vez se escaparon, por arte de magia se volvieron a refugiar en mi estomago revoloteando como pasaba cada vez que él estaba tan cerca mío.

-Hace frío aquí a fuera cariño- Dijo una mujer hermosa de cabello rubio rojizo mientras se acercaba a él y le tomaba el brazo pidiendo atención- ¿Que sucede?- Le preguntó no entendiendo mucho.

Edward tenía una expresión difícil de descifrar. Ni se siquiera le respondió. Ella se fijó en mi presencia, pues él, no dejo de mirarme ni un instante. Poco a poco sentí como poco a poco mis mejillas se tiñeron rosas.

Y para colmo lo único que podía hacer, era avergonzarme y era pasear la mirada entre ellos.

Ya era tarde por supuesto. Lo había perdido.

Solté la manilla y retrocedí dos pasos y Edward avanzó uno hacía mí.

Ahora quería llorar pero reprimí las lágrimas con el coraje que sentía. No podía creer que me pusiera celosa de una desconocida. Celos que hasta hoy no sabía lo que significaban pero que ahora se hacían presentes y me hacían ver lo poderosos que podían llegar ser.

En la sala nuestra audiencia no era capaz de hablar.

-Bella… estas preciosa- Dijo Mike mirándome parado justo de tras de ellos.

Me volví a congelar.

Edward se movió por fin y observó al joven que tenía una rosa blanca entre las manos y vestido finamente para la ocasión. Se tenso visiblemente y su expresión volvió a cambiar cuando me miró nuevamente. Ahora su mirada se mostraba más dura.

-Newton- Escupió Edward como saludo haciéndome recordar cómo se llevaban en el Instituto.

Los dos, eran rivales innatos en todos los aspectos menos el amoroso, ya que, Mike sólo tenía ojos para Ángela y Edward solo tenía ojos para mi desde que llegué a la preparatoria. Siempre estaban compitiendo para decidir quien era el mejor.

Pensé que esas rencillas también habían quedado en el pasado pero ahora estaba claro de que no era así.

-Cullen…-Respondió el aludido sorprendido igual y con un tono agraz- Haz regresado.

Me dieron ganas de salir corriendo.

Sentí en ese momento unos brazos protectores a mí alrededor. Me giré y supe que era Jasper preguntándome con la mirada si estaba bien.

Asentí suavemente.

-Respira- Me dijo bajito al oído. Sólo entonces recordé que era necesario. Me concentré en tomar aire un par de veces.

Otra vez nos rodeó el silencio hasta que sentí unos ligeros tacones descender la escala lentamente.

-La princesita de la casa despertó- Anunció la dulce voz de Esme a mi espalda y me hicieron reaccionar.

-Nessíe- Susurré buscándola con la mirada. Me separé de mi amigo y caminé casi corriendo hacia mi pequeña.

La tomé y la refugié entre mis brazos mientras veía como Esme se encontraba con la mirada de su hijo.

-Edward, hijo…-Dijo acercándose a él sollozando.

-Mamá- Respondió el aludido encerrándola en un abrazo gentil.

Renesmee era mi razón de vida. El motivo por el cual salí del penoso estado en que me sumergí cuando creía haber perdido las ganas de vivir. Fue un milagro, mi milagro.

Cuando supe que estaba embarazada, que esperaba un hijo de Edward, mi vida cambió una tercera vez. Mi mundo se fortaleció y todo pareció marchar bien. Mi padre estaba feliz con eso de ser abuelo. Alice y Rosalie, estaban dichosas con ser tías, al igual que los chicos. Nunca tuvieron dudas a cerca de la paternidad del bebé. Incluso antes de descubrir que las fotos que Edward y todos habían visto eran falsas.

En aquellas imágenes se mostraban a una mujer en la casa de Charlie, específicamente en lo que era mi habitación y en mi cama teniendo relaciones íntimas y con el que era mi mejor amigo de ese entonces, Jacob Black.

Tenía que darles las Gracias de por vida a Jasper y a Emmett por insistir en hacerles confesar a Jacob y a la mismísima Jessica Stanley el plan maquiavélico que habían montado para que Edward me dejara y corriera a los brazos de esa mujer, y así, le dejara el camino libre a Jake para conquistarme.

Yo no me había podido defender de aquellas acusaciones pues me había ido a Jacksonville a ver a mi madre justo esos días gracias a un regalo que Carlisle y Esme me habían dado por mi cumpleaños número dieciocho y que no había utilizado casi hasta que estuvieron a punto de caducar. Originalmente, eran dos boletos, uno para mí y el otro para Edward, pero él no había podido ir conmigo porque tenía que prepararse para rendir unas pruebas especiales para ingresar a la carrera de medicina. Así que, fui sola.

Casi les resulta su estrategia pero les fallaron en un par de detalles. El primero fue haber sido tan idiotas de mostrarles las fotos en frente de todos, porque nadie más que Edward se trago el engaño. Lo segundo, fue que no se deshicieron de las pruebas y lo más grave, fue creer que el mismo Edward buscaría consuelo en los brazos de Jessica porque más encima le inventaron que me había ido con mi amante a Florida asegurando que existía la posibilidad de que talvez no regresara nunca. Y a mí, por otra parte, pretendían hacerme creer que durante mi viaje, Edward, se había metido con Jessica y que por desquitarme aceptaría a Jacob. Cosa que nunca pasó porque a pesar de ser mí amigo en ese instante, nunca pude llegar a mirarlo como hombre.

Confié en Jacob y me falló cómo nunca pensé, pues, era él, quien tenía acceso a mi casa y se dejo convencer por Jessica y su amiga Lauren de entrar a mi casa y montar aquella escenita, sabiendo que me haría un terrible daño. No se les hizo difícil trucar las fotos y aunque Jacob se arrepintió al verme destrozada después, no fue capaz de reconocer en frente mío su bajeza.

Esa es una de mis mayores tristezas porque no sólo perdí a la persona que amaba, si no que también a mi mejor amigo en un abrir y cerrar los ojos.

Jessica no había considerado que en unos meses más se encontraría con la sorpresa de mí embarazo. Ella siempre había ambicionado ser la novia de alguien popular, que la incorporara a otro círculo y le diera el status que según ella misma se merecía. Jamás lo logró, siempre estuvo a la sombra de alguien. No pudo darse cuenta que no necesitaba a nadie al lado para ser alguien importante y resaltar por cosas que si valían la pena, dejando de destacar por los enredos a los que estaba acostumbrada. Quizás, por envidia hizo lo que hizo. En varias ocasiones ella intentó hacerme sentir mal por mi embarazo. No niego que fue difícil, pero hice oídos sordos a sus comentarios malintencionados. Ojala y algún día aprenda que no se debe actuar así porque uno termina peor y envenenándose a si misma por dentro.

A pesar de eso no pude odiarla, ni a Jake tampoco. Sólo le pedí a él que me dejara en paz y que no me molestara porque necesitaba estar y vivir mi embarazo con tranquilidad y en la compañía de mis seres queridos.

Recuerdo que la última vez que había visto a Edward fue en el aeropuerto. Todo pasó muy rápido, pensé que me había ido a recoger para sorprenderme como siempre lo hacía, pero me equivoque, ya que, él estaba a punto de abordar el vuelo que lo alejaría de mí. Al principio, no entendí que estaba sucediendo. Alice y Jasper, estaban allí también, intentando convencerlo de que no se fuera. Corrí hacia ellos y al llegar sentí que mi mundo se acababa al ver sus ojos tan llenos de dolor y con tanta rabia, y más odio al notar mi presencia. No fue capaz de mirarme a los ojos directamente, sólo me arrogó las fotos que aún guardaba en su chaqueta. Me dijo que no quería volver a verme, que me olvidara del amor que un día me prometió porque ya no me quería y que no tenía problema que me consolara con Jacob sí me servía.

En mi vida jamás lo había visto actuar así de enfurecido y con tanto rencor. No podía creer que aquella persona fuera mi Edward.

Yo estaba tan absorta que cuando intenté reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde, él se había marchado y yo no paraba de llorar.

He de reconocer que las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro sin parar durante días enteros mientras estuve conciente y todas las noches despertaba a mi padre por mis gritos desesperada porque volviera.

He de reconocer también que los primeros días me escapaba al aeropuerto para ver sí él regresaba. Los chicos se turnaban para irme a buscar y llevarme a casa a rastras.

No quiero ni recordar esos días. No me hace bien.

Después de un par de semanas volví a entrar en un estado catatónico cuando me dijeron con lujo de detalles lo que había ocurrido en mi ausencia y lo que pensaban hacer para hacerlos confesar. Luego vino la noticia de mi embarazo, al principio pensé que las nauseas habían sido producto de la falta de alimentación o a consecuencia de mis desvelos pero estaba muy equivocada. Rosalíe, fue la primera en notar que algo pasaba cuando me desvanecí sin explicación y sin más me miro a los ojos observándome por unos minutos. Me dijo que la esperara en el mismo lugar, que ni siquiera me moviera y en menos de diez minutos estuvo de vuelta con una prueba de embarazo.

Contuve el aliento hasta que supe los resultados.

_Positivo._

Y en pocas palabras mi vida volvió a tener sentido.

La primera vez que la sentí moverse dentro de mí fue una sensación única, mágica e incomparable. Los meses pasaron y mi vientre fue creciendo. Alice se volvió loca comprando cosas de bebé, grabó cada momento y no paró hasta convencerme en que me viniera a vivir con los Cullen y así pasar los últimos meses antes que llegara la pequeña. Rosalíe se esmeraba en no dejarme hacer nada. Emmett era el encargado de velar mis antojos. Jasper recolectaba información acerca de todo el proceso y de lo posterior mientras Carlisle y Esme se encargaron de preparar la habitación de la princesita cuando nos enteramos de que sería niña.

Para mí era una felicidad plena pero no completa.

Era un pedacito de él dentro de mí y por eso no me quejada. Por mi hija no volví a llorar. Incluso pude recordar el último día que estuvimos juntos y en que presumiblemente la habíamos concebido porque había sido la única vez en que no utilizamos protección a conciencia y por amor.

Flash Back.

Edward y yo nos habíamos escapado de Alice y los preparativos de nuestra boda un par de días antes de mi viaje a Florida. Habíamos descubierto un lugar mágico dentro un claro en el bosque. Siempre me había parecido irreal nuestra relación porque desde el primer encuentro ambos supimos que este sentimiento era de verdad y que nos uniría profundamente y por toda la vida. El acercamiento entre ambos fue inevitable. Edward era mi amor imposible vuelto realidad. A nadie le sorprendió que él me pidiera matrimonio tan jóvenes y teniendo una vida por delante. No podía negar que me había tomado por sorpresa pero le respondí que si a ojos cerrados. Le amaba más que a nada y estar junto a él por siempre era mi máximo anhelo.

Las flores más lindas que había visto estaban allí. No fueron necesarias las palabras tan solo una mirada basto para sentir sus labios sobre los míos, una sola caricia hizo que se despertara el deseo capaz de nublar mis pensamientos y aflorar mis instintos primitivos.

Edward parecía estar sumido en el mismo estado en el que me encontraba yo, o peor, al notar el bulto de su entrepierna. Nuestros cuerpos actuaban por sí solos preparándose para lo que venía.

A veces no me podía explicar como se era capaz sentir tantas cosas a la vez y como la intensidad de nuestras entregas aumentaba en cada encuentro.

-No sabes lo que provocas en mí-Me susurró con los labios pegados a mi cuello y sus manos me apegaban a su anatomía.

-Lo que si sé es lo que tu me haces sentir- Le dije con la respiración entrecortada, totalmente absorta y explorándolo como se lo merecía.

-Mi Bella…-Suspiró.

Las ansias se transformaron en ganas y las ganas en ansias.

-Hazme tuya- Le pedí con el ultimo raciocino que me quedaba.

Rocé y besé sus labios capturándolos para mi deleite. Su lengua pidió ingresar a mi boca y yo se lo concedí sin demora. La batalla de nuestras lenguas había comenzado. Mis manos aferradas a su cabello jugaron con el y comenzaron con su recorrido llegando a los botones de su camisa.

Estábamos desesperados.

Poco a poco la ropa de ambos comenzó a desaparecer. Su cuerpo era a tan hermoso que a veces era una tortura solamente mirarle.

-Tú ya eres mía y de nadie más-Sentenció recostándome en la hierba y mordiendo mis labios mientras se deshacía de mi última prenda y yo de la suya.

Besó cada centímetro de mi piel con devoción. Sus manos se amoldaban a mí a la perfección reclamando pertenencia. La sensualidad se percibía en el ambiente. Sus ojos se iban oscureciendo por el deseo. Me sentía orgullosa de provocar esas cosas en él. Era la única instancia en que se rendía mostrándose vulnerable.

El placer pronto nos consumiría. Nuestras respiraciones se volvieron erráticas y los latidos de nuestros corazones se disparaban.

Nuestra piel, nuestras almas y nuestras vidas estaban conectadas en sincronía.

A estas alturas ya no reconocía cual eran nuestros límites y alcances.

Era el cielo, mi séptimo u octavo cielo.

-Te quiero dentro de mí-Le rogué demasiado excitada para esperar más.

-Solo tenías que pedirlo amor…

Lo sentí en mi entrada y fue introduciendo en mí poco a poco. Respiré su dulce aliento mezclado con el mío y de pronto nada más existió. Sólo nosotros dos.

No quería despertarme de este maravilloso sueño.

Me hundí en la profundidad de sus ojos y me pude descubrir en ellos. Me aferré a él cómo sí todo dependiera de aquello en medio de aquel frenesí.

Sus besos eran exquisitos, nuestros cuerpos entrelazados estaban sudorosos y se notaban desesperados por llegar al final, sinceramente me enloquecían con todos sus roces y caricias. Intentamos contener nuestros jadeos pero se nos hizo imposible no gritar nuestros nombres.

Juntos atravesamos éxtasis.

-Me moría por poseerte otra vez- Me confesó temblando y aún dentro mío.

No pude evitar sonrojarme al sentir el líquido caliente producto de su liberación dentro de mí.

-Te amo-Dije besando la comisura de sus labios cuando nos calmamos.

-Como yo a ti...-Contestó tiernamente- Eres el amor de mi vida, Bella.

En ese momento decidí que no sería de ningún otro hombre que no fuera Edward.

Fin del Flash Back.

Renesmee salió de entre mis cabellos y posó sus ojitos por primera vez en aquel extraño y le regaló una media sonrisa.

Los ojos de Edward nuevamente me encontraron y observaron a su hija por primera vez. Y estoy segura de que la reconoció de inmediato como la heredera de su cabello y de sus facciones.

Para mi desgracia era una Cullen por donde se le mirara. Exceptuando el color de sus ojos que eran sólo míos.

Edward se estaba acercando a nosotras centímetro a centímetro, cómo sí temiera que me fuera a escapar, ya que, notaba mi indecisión.

Mi hija alzo sus pequeños bracitos hacia él, intentando acercarse y atraparlo para ella. Lo había estado esperando desde que nació.

Ella también lo reconoció.

Y ahí estaba yo, con mi hija en los brazos, él que había sido o era el amor de mi vida volviendo desde el pasado, en frente mío reconociendo a su hija. Con su novia y mi cita detrás de nosotros y con casi toda la familia Cullen de testigos.

Y sinceramente no sabía que hacer.

Reclamar el amor que de seguro no tenía. Intentar una nueva relación con Mike. Desparecer o por el bien de Renesmee dejar que Edward Cullen volviera a nuestras vidas.

¿Qué hago?

* * *

**^^Sean todas bienvenidas(os) Les presento mi nuevo proyecto. Todo depende si les gusta. Es mi primera historia subidita de tono pero sin dejar de lado la sutileza. **

**Las preguntas del millón (sólo son 2 xD) a las que quieran contestar. A las que contesten se lo agradeceré especialmente en el próximo capi.**

**¿Quieren que continúen con la historia tal cual con POV de Bella o prefieren Un POV de Edward?**

**¿Qué hace Bella ahora?**

Estoy escribiendo el segundo capi y recibiendo ideas para continuarlo. Como hace un rato me dijeron que podía hacer que uno de los Cullen haya estado comunicándose con Edward y por eso volvió.

**Las estoy analizando todas a si que no tengan dramas en contestarme.**

**Y una tercera para la que se animeee**

**¿Odian a Ed…?... **yo no puedo, lo confieso.

**Eso gracias por leer. **

**Nus leemos. **

**Besos…**

**Cami.**


	2. Chapter 2 Retorno del Pasado POv Edward

**¿Todavía Hay Amor?**

Por Cmils.

* * *

Capitulo 2.

Retorno del Pasado.

POV Edward.

El clima, la ciudad, el camino, el paisaje. Todo, hasta el aire estaba igual que cómo lo recordaba.

Está casa me traía tantos recuerdos que se agolparon en mi memoria uno tras otro. Principalmente, las travesuras de mi niñez y las aventuras de la adolescencia junto a mis hermanos, Alice y Emmett. Juntos y por separado… y también, los del último tiempo que pasé aquí con los planes de un futuro que no llegó por mi culpa.

Me moría por verlos a todos ellos. A mis padres, a mis amigos, los Hale, pero sobre todo me moría por verla a ella… a Isabella, mi Bella. No sabía sí todavía podría o tenía el derecho de llamarle así pero añoraba verla aunque sólo fuera una vez más.

Suspiré intentando controlarme. Hacía horas que tenías estos nervios.

Rogué al cielo por tener la oportunidad de poder suplicarle y que no fuera demasiado tarde para nosotros.

Cerré los ojos para que volviera a aparecer su rostro. Un suspiro de decepción aún más sonoro salió de mi interior. El recuerdo ya no me era suficiente. Necesitaba verla con urgencia.

Sabía que Bella podría estar en la casa y que esta visita no estaba apegada al plan pero ya no aguantaba más.

Nunca la he dejado de amar ni por un segundo y esto se estaba volviendo completamente insoportable.

Al fin me decidí salir de mi volvo.

-¿Estas seguro que quieres hacer esto ahora, Edward?-Salió del coche ella también- No sería mejor primero ir al hotel.

-Quédate aquí- Le pedí a Tanya, quien por cierto había sido un pilar fundamental durante el ultimo año.

A ella, le había tocado conocer a un Edward muy distinto, lleno de dolor y sumido en un abismo del que reconozco tan sólo hace un par de días había logrado salir. Gracias a que por fin supe la verdad y decidí regresar de inmediato.

Tanya Denali había sido la única amiga capaz de soportarme durante mis peores momentos.

Tal vez por eso hace un par de semanas me convenció de tratar de llegar a ser algo más que ser amigos. Nada oficial porque era yo él que no se decidía a formalizar. Y a parte de besarla en un par de veces y de recibir otro par de besos de parte de ella, no había pasado nada más. Sabía perfectamente que ella sentía algo muy intenso por mí pero yo no le había podido corresponder cómo ella se lo merecía porque en mi mente siempre estaba Bella.

Siempre estaba ella, nadie más que mi Bella.

Me hacía falta todo el tiempo. A veces no era capaz de admitirlo haciendo que el dolor que llevada a dentro aumentara.

Que irónico, ahora sería capaz de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Todo dependía de este futuro encuentro.

Tanya, sabía que Bella existía y era la dueña de mí ser y había estado dispuesta a correr el riesgo por llegar a tenerme por completo para ella. En el último minuto había decidido acompañarme y aunque intente negarme, ella me dijo que lo hacía porque antes que nada era mi amiga y no me iba a dejar solo en estos momentos.

Respire hondo y enfrente lo que venía.

Con paso seguro subí las escaleras del portal.

Mi corazón se aceleró involuntariamente.

Sólo una persona sabía de mi regreso, y esperaba que fuera ella quien me abriera.

Toqué el timbre y esperé.

De pronto tuve la intención de irme y volver después pero mis pies no respondieron.

La puerta se abrió despacio para por fin dejándome ver a la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos extrañaban ver.

No niego que me sorprendí por el impacto de volver a tenerla delante de mí, cosa que me conmocionó. Tampoco era capaz de seguir viviendo sin ella por mucho tiempo.

Casi dos años, dos largos años en que no la tuve. Dos años en que no pude mirar esos ojos color chocolate que ahora me miraban con asombro e incredulidad.

Poco a poco borró la tímida sonrisa que estaba ofreciendo.

La tenía en frente y yo estupidamente no podía reaccionar.

Sólo Dios sabe cuanto la había extrañado.

Aún no podía comprender lo ciego y estupido que había sido al tragarme el coctel de mentiras que habían inventado Jacob Black y Jessica Stanley, por muy convincentes que fuesen.

Ellos me habían mostrado unas fotos en las que aparecía Bella entregándose a su amigo Jacob, con fechas incluidas. Eran unas fotos realmente asquerosas, que no fui capaz de mirar por más de dos segundos. En ése momento sentí como mis sueños se desmoronaban uno a uno y cómo mi pecho se abría y era desgarrado por una cortante mezcla de hiel y amargura que rompía mi corazón partiéndose en dos, en tres o en un millón. Realmente no sabría cómo describir aquella sensación.

Me llené de odio y resentimiento en contra de todos, incluso de mi familia, quienes habían intentado por todo los medios de abrirme los ojos y decirme que Bella era inocente.

Me negué simplemente por el orgullo, mi orgullo herido y destrozado.

Lo otro que no me perdonaría nunca aunque ella lo hiciera alguna vez, era que también fui capaz de odiarla a ella porque según yo, ella me había enseñado lo que era el amor y luego me lo haya arrebatado de un momento a otro.

También la odié por haber jugado conmigo. Por haberme engañado y por haberme herido sin piedad.

Ella sólo pudo llorar en mi intento de enfrentarla. No pude ni si quiera mirarla a los ojos la última vez que la vi. Sabía que me descontrolaría aún más sí me encontraba con su mirada.

No le dí el beneficio de la duda y ése fue mi máximo error, el peor de todos.

Que injusto fui con ella…

Asumí que era culpable y punto. Por eso, no le deje hablar, no le dí un minuto para defenderse y cómo un verdadero miserable le grité y le mentí con toda la rabia que sentía y que me consumía. Le prometí cosas sin sentido y no entré en razón.

No había razón ni lógica en mis actos. Bella parecía no saber de lo que le estaba hablando hasta que le tiré las evidencias en la cara. Le grité que ya no la quería y que si le servía se quedara con su amante.

Quería que me odiara. Quería que conociera lo que me había hecho sentir.

En otras palabras, yo fui su asesino también.

Cómo me arrepentí de haber tomado ese avión y no haberla escuchado. Creí que podía vivir sin ella y pensé que el tiempo me ayudaría. Pero no.

Unas ganas locas de acercarme a ella encerrarla entre mis brazos y darle el beso que tanto me exigían mis labios se apoderaron completamente de mí. Pero debía pedirle… no, debía rogarle y suplicarle perdón primero.

-Bella…-No sabía como empezar. No sabía como iba a resistir esta vez sí ella me rechazaba por lo inconciente que fui.

Se veía tan hermosa que aquella palabra no le hacía justicia.

Tenía puesto un largo vestido negro brillante. Apegado a su silueta escultural, dejando ver de manera gentil sus ahora definidas curvas. Los años le habían sentado muy bien. Su cabello caía suelto y alisado. Podría jurar que estaba mas largo. Maquillada suavemente en sus ojos para que sus labios resaltaran.

Simplemente, digna de ser comparada con una diosa y capaz de volver loco a cualquier otro hombre, porque por lo que respecta a mí, ya estaba enloquecido por ella.

Sin duda, todo esto era obra de Alice. Aún podía recordar que antes la vestía así para mí.

Había intentado olvidarla por todos los medios posibles pero los recuerdos me tenían enfermo y no me dejaban hacer nada.

Fue imposible sacarla y borrarla de mi corazón.

Ahora viéndola parada en frente mío entendía porque no pude.

Sus ojos no dejaban de ser dulces a pesar de todo o eso me pareció hasta que escuchamos una voz femenina en mi espalda.

-Hace frío acá a fuera cariño- Dijo Tanya acercándose a mi-¿Que sucede?

Sentí miedo de lo que ella podía llegar a pensar ¿Sería aún el dueño de su amor o me había olvidado como me lo merecía? ¿Me amaba o me odiaba? ¿Sería capaz de al menos perdonarme? Mil preguntas como estas llenaron mi mente.

A mi lado, Tanya, se daba cuenta que la mujer que tenía en frente, era la dueña de mi corazón y guardó silencio.

Las mejillas de Bella reaccionaron y se volvieron notoriamente rojas. Dios… como extrañaba ese sonrojo.

Nos miró a ambos y se fijó por un segundo en que Tanya me había tomado por el brazo.

Una tristeza se alojó en su mirada. Retrocedió dos pasos e instintivamente yo me acerqué uno, soltándome completamente del amarre de Tanya temiendo que Bella se volviera a alejar de mí.

Sin querer internamente siempre les comparaba. Mientras una era dulce, la otra era seria y formal. Mientras una era terca, la otra era transigente. Mientras una era paz, la otra era guerra, una era fuerte, la otra firme, una valiente, la otra resistente.

Eran tan diferentes en cada cosa, en cada detalle, en la forma de ver la vida y de vivirla.

Mi mente y cuerpo siempre terminaban prefiriendo a Bella.

Porque después de todo, Isabella Marie Swan, fue, es y seguirá siendo, el amor de mi vida, y Tanya, simplemente será una de mis grandes amigas.

Ahora lo tenía claro. Yo no había vivido por casi dos años. Bella con tan sólo respirar me daba la vida. Esperaba que me ella me devolviera las ganas de vivirla algún día.

Sin ella, yo estaba muriendo poco a poco.

Pude darme cuenta por fin que mi familia estaba allí.

Podía sentir me miraban sorprendidos y esperaban a que uno de los dos reaccionara y dijera algo.

-Bella… estás preciosa- Dijo una voz desagradable que reconocí inmediatamente, pero que, para asegurarme de que era él, hice girar mi cabeza y le observé.

Él estaba vestido de etiqueta, cómo si fuera a ir a un sitio que requiriera de cierta compostura y traía una rosa entre sus manos.

Volví a mirar a Bella, que, ahora que me daba cuenta, también estaba vestida para una ocasión especial.

¿Acaso sería posible que ese mal nacido viniera a buscar a mí… a Bella? Me envenene de un segundo a otro, y con gran esfuerzo, reprimí el gruñido que se empeñaba en salir de mi pecho.

-Newton-Escupí su nombre sin más opción en ése momento.

El rostro de Bella ahora reflejaba desconcierto.

¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien la estuviera cortejando? Eso era evidente ¿Por qué ella tenía que intentarlo con él? Precisamente con él. ¡Maldición! ¡Con ese idiota! Y Mike ¿A dónde había dejado a su querida Ángela? ¿Por qué tenía que arrebatarme lo que era mío?

Otra vez sentí aquel dolor en mi pecho amenazando con abrir y partir mi corazón una segunda vez.

No se lo permitiría. Bella era mía, y a cómo diera lugar, la recuperaría.

La perdí una vez y no estaba dispuesto a perderla nuevamente sin luchar por ella.

-Cullen…-Los celos más irracionales se apoderaron de mí con instinto criminal y no me dejaban pensar- Haz regresado- Sentía su mirada me quemaba, le podía sentir detrás de mí.

Por ella estaba dispuesto a dar todo y mucho más. Me auto-convencí que Bella era mía, que aún lo era. Mía y de nadie más.

No tenía más razones en estos momentos pero no quería que se le acercara y le rozara ni un sólo instante.

Debí haber vuelto antes y así no haber provocado todo éste desastre.

Jasper, fue el primero en moverse desde donde estaban los demás y aparecer ante mis ojos y preocupado, abrazó a Bella sostenidamente dándole su apoyo incondicional susurrándole algo al oído. Bella reaccionó, se concentró tomando un poco de aire.

No la quería perder, aunque eso precisamente era lo que me merecía.

-La princesita de la casa despertó- Dijo mi madre bajando la escalera.

No pude despegar los ojos de mi amada que sin poder evitarlo se sobresaltó.

-Nessíe- Le oí susurrar por fin, volví a escuchar su dulce voz. Luego, se separó de Jasper y se dirigió rápidamente hacía mi madre, recibiendo a una pequeña entre sus brazos.

En ese momento pude volver a ver a la mujer que me dio la vida. Mi querida Esme.

Ella me miró y me dio la bienvenida.

-Edward, hijo…-Me dijo acercándose a mi con ojos brillantes.

-Mamá- Susurré entrecortadamente recibiendo su abrazo.

-Como te extrañado- Me dijo al oído-Prométeme que lucharas por recuperarlas.

Simplemente asentí cuando la libere de mi abrazo y analizando sus palabras mis ojos la buscaron automáticamente hasta que la encontré.

Mejor dicho, las encontré.

Mis sentidos se volcaron a la pequeña, y de inmediato un amor nuevo y diferente, estaba naciendo dentro de mío. Simplemente era magia, mi camino y la ilusión de vivir.

Mi mundo dio un vuelco de trecientos sesenta grados. Todas mis prioridades se reorganizaron y se justificaron.

Le sonreí.

Me había hechizado con la primera mirada. Era tan hermosa, pequeña y delicada. Di las gracias al cielo porque sus ojos eran iguales a los de su madre.

Ella sería la luz de mis ojos desde ahora en adelante. Era el regalo mas lindo que Bella me podía dar aunque no lo mereciera.

No me había dado cuenta de cómo me estaba acercando a ellas, a paso lento, para no asustar a Bella.

La pequeña extendió los brazos hacía mi cómo sí supiera quien era yo. Aquello me impactó.

Sentí que una gran emoción me invadía llenándome de felicidad.

Bella, tenía la apegada a su pecho, en un fuerte abrazo, dudando que hacer.

-Dame la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto Bella. Por ella- Señalé a mi hija- Y por ti. Quédate-Le pedí.

Ella me miró a los ojos otra vez y fue un momento único entre los dos, por un segundo todo fue como antes.

Aún teníamos aquella complicidad.

-Por ella-Repitió.

Dio el paso que faltaba entre nosotros y me entregó a mi hija con suavidad. Su roce provocó electricidad en mí, tal cómo sucedió la primera vez que la toqué.

Por fin la tenía en mis brazos.

-Su nombre es Renesmee- Dijo con dulzura presentándome a nuestra hija.

* * *

**Aquí esta el POV de Edward que me pidieron Todas ^^.**

**Estuve todo el día trabajando en este capi espero que les GUSTE y a pesar que aquí son las 5 de la mañana en Chile y tengo sueño no más espere para subir este capi. **

**Gracias por leer, espero que ya sabiendo lo que pasa con Edward lo disculpen un poquito.**

**Y si va a seguir sufriendo por Bella y la celara como sólo él sabe hacerlo jijiji**

**Lo único malo es que se terminan mis vacaciones ****pero seguiré escribiendo y estaré pendiente de esta pagina a cada rato desde mi trabajo. Asi que no se preocupen.**

**Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí van los agradecimientos Especiales:**

**Lizbeth: Gracias por ser mi primer rw y tratare de hacerlo así para que no se pierda nada. **

**Noe: Mi querida! Parece que mayoria manda xD, gracias por estar siempre, se te siente cerca aunque no lo estemos tanto. Biquiños.**

**Siria Anderson: A tus ordenes, Eddie sufrirá sobre todo en el próximo capi que ya lo tengo pensado.**

**Lola000: No me demore mucho. ^^Gracias.**

**Hale Cullen Ana: Creo que ya viste que igual si sufrió al estar lejos y te haya gustado lo que sintió al verla. Me imagino que ya no lo odias.¿? jijiji ^^ Nos vimos.**

**Giovanna tey: Gracias linda. Espero que la sigas.**

**Atte. Yo.**

**Caro: Hola Carito. Sabia que a ti te iba a gustar el fic. Cualquier idea que se te ocurra me la dices yo la agregare.**

**Haruhi 23: Tanya para el no es nada oficial pero quizas le pueda servir para poner celosa a Bella ¿Qué te parece? Y Gracias por la idea de Mike ¿Que se lo pida en frente de Edward?**

**Besos…**

**Cami.**


	3. Chapter 3 Sorpresas Ingratas POv Bella

**¿Todavía hay Amor?**

Por Cmils.

* * *

Capitulo 3

Sorpresas Ingratas.

POV Bella.

-Renesmee- Repitió y la llamó suave admirándole.

Edward se había transformado en padre, al instante, teniéndole entre sus brazos.

Renesmee se incorporó, le tocó la mejilla con una de sus manitos, mientras, Edward, le sonreía con aquella preciosa y sonrisa torcida que tanto yo había amado y que siempre me dejaba deslumbrada.

¡Rayos! debía ser fuerte y no volver a caer en su mirada. Al parecer, todavía me sobraba tiempo para necesitarle.

Mi hija se veía feliz teniendo la atención de su padre, y él, no perdía oportunidad de admirarla y acariciar sus rizos color bronce para luego acomodarla en sus brazos meciéndola con suavidad.

Los dos habían entrado a un mundo feliz en donde sólo estaban ellos, aunque, a ratos, sentía a Edward observarme de vez en cuando.

Mi atención estaba sobre ella, Sonreí al ver como ella balbuceaba y él divertido le contestaba en susurros como lo hago yo cuando ella intenta decirme algo.

Recuerdo que fue el día de su primer cumpleaños cuando dijo su primera palabra, que por supuesto, fue "mami", luego, me mostró la ventana mojada con unas gotitas de lluvia.

A Nessie siempre le ha gustado ver y oír llover. Supongo que lo heredó de Edward, quien, con la lluvia se inspiraba para tocar el piano y regalarnos aquellas bellas melodías que sólo él componía.

Sin querer, volví a sentir aquel dolor punzante y terrible en mi corazón al recordar qué, desde el tiempo en que Edward se fue de mi vida, la música había dejado de ser importante para mí. Talvez porque me hacía recordarle, y una parte de mí, estaba empeñada en querer huir de su recuerdo para así no sentir aquel dolor.

Ahora tenía que reconocer que me encantaría escuchar otra vez la nana que Edward me había regalado cuando me declaró su amor...

Flash Back.

La melodía sutil, abierta y delicada, estaba saliendo de sus dedos. Era tierna, envolvente y suave a la vez. Una mezcla innata de acordes en armonía combinados.

Simplemente majestosa.

Me quedé sumida en aquellas notas no siendo conciente de mis actos. De pronto, la música terminó y yo abrí mis ojos para sólo hallarme descubierta.

Dejé de respirar y me asusté porque bien sabía que él podría molestarse al notar mi presencia.

-Lo siento pero te he oído, no me resistí y decidí seguir escuchando más de cerca- Bajé la mirada- Siento haber interrumpido… estaba esperando a Alice en el pasillo y...

-¿Te gusto?-Me interrumpió.

Lo volví a mirar y le sonreí encantada aunque aún un poco intimidada.

Él, en cambio, me miraba absolutamente interesado en saber mi respuesta, y con aquella emoción contenida en sus ojos cuando me veían.

-Debes querer mucho a la persona a quien se la haz dedicado-Comenté aún parada en el umbral de la sala donde estaba el piano de cola blanco de Edward-Es realmente preciosa.

-Es tuya-Se atrevió a decir acercándose a mí.

-¿Mía?

-La compuse para ti, Isabella Swan. Tú la has inspirado.

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. Esto era irreal, no podía estarme pasando.

Creo que mis mejillas hablaron por mí. Él Suspiró notando aquello.

-Tu sonrojo es encantador-Continuó acortando la distancia, centímetro a centímetro. Mirándome directamente a los ojos para mostrarme que sus palabras eran de verdad y sin pensar rozó con una de sus manos mi cara y yo… yo no lo evité. Estaba extasiada, era la tercera vez que lo tenía así de cerca- Tu mirada fue lo que más me inspiró... son los ojos más hermosos que he visto jamás.

-Edward…

-Siento decir esto, de esta manera y tan inesperadamente pero no puedo seguir guardando lo que llevo dentro…

Estábamos tan cerca que sentía su aliento y respiración.

-Me gustas, Bella. Desde la primera vez que te vi. Desde que esos ojos chocolate me encontraron… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti-Murmuró-Te quiero de una forma que no pensé poder. Me tienes completamente hechizado y te quiero, te quiero y te quiero-Declaró al fin.

Yo me sentía en la gloria.

Me quería.

-Sólo dime sí es que tengo alguna esperanza contigo-Me imploró.

Como era posible que no se diera cuenta en todo este tiempo y desde que nos conocimos es que mis sentimientos hacia él eran los mismos o quizás más fuertes. Incluso para todos nuestros amigos, los síntomas eran demasiado evidentes e igual que le pasó a él, a mí, el amor me encontró el primer momento en que lo tuve en frente.

-Lo siento-Contesté sincera- Pero no tienes porque tenerla-Edward se entristeció paralizándose. Acto seguido retiró sus dedos de mi cara, bajo su mano y se alejó de mi un paso, agachando la mirada. Entendí su reacción pero me acerqué y no esperé más-Si ya me tienes absoluta e irrevocablemente enamorada de ti Edward Cullen-Declaré.

Lo quedé mirando mientras él entendía mis palabras, cambiaba su expresión y me volvía a mirar con una sonrisa torcida, mi favorita.

Sin poder decir nada más y con todo el valor que me quedaba, vencí mi timidez y me abracé a él encerrándolo con mis brazos colgados a su cuello. Me pedí en sus ojos durante un momento cuando él me recibió como si sus brazos estuvieran hechos para mí.

Me acerqué más y nuestros cuerpos se ciñeron al otro sin dejar un margen.

Mil sensaciones me atravesaron al mismo tiempo y quería llorar. Quería gritar de felicidad.

Lo tenía por fin.

En ese momento supe que mi lugar era a su lado pues me sentí libre y completa.

Él había llenado aquel vacío que no sabía que existía.

Uní nuestros labios para regalarle mi primer beso. Lo besé con todo el amor que sentía por él. Su boca recibió a la mía con anhelo y luego él replicó con desesperación.

Sus labios eran suaves, dulces y calidos. Me fue imposible no perderme en ellos también.

-Te quiero Edward y quiero que esto te quede bien claro. Siempre te he querido y nunca dejaré de hacerlo- Le prometí cuando nos separamos por necesidad de tomar aire.

Él me besó otra vez. Una…dos… tres veces.

-Se mi novia-Me pidió.

-Nada me haría más feliz-Respondí entre besos.

-¿Eso es un si?

Ahora era él quien me besaba. Dejándome sin aliento nuevamente.

-Si, es un gran ¡Si!

Siguiendo con los impulsos Edward me abrazo con más fuerza y me alzó dando vueltas, celebrando nuestro amor.

-Sinceramente pensé que ya tendría que intervenir- Dijo Alice con una sonrisa y los brazos cruzados en el mismo lugar donde estuve yo- ¡Ya era hora!-Corrió hacia nosotros- Bienvenida a la familia Cullen, Bella.

La miramos un segundo y los tres nos largamos a reír.

Luego Edward conmigo aún en los brazos se acercó a su hermana, me dejo en el suelo y con el otro brazo la atrapó para así abrazarnos a las dos.

Fin de Flash Back.

Desde ese día no me separé de su lado y fui muy feliz… bueno hasta que sucedió lo de las fotos. Aquel, fue uno de los días más felices que he vivido pero tenía que dejar de pensar en el pasado.

Volví a mi realidad y sin proponérmelo me vi reflejada en el ventanal que estaba tan cerca de él por lo que dí un corto paso involuntario hacia atrás pero no pude dejar de sonreír al escuchar a Nessie dar un ligero bostezo y seguir con su charla un poco mas aletargada, al parecer, le estaba venciendo el sueño de nuevo.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado, no lo sabía, pero oía a mi hija volver a bostezar signo de que pronto se dormiría. El resto del vocabulario de mi hija fueron términos entendibles al menos para nosotros, como por ejemplo para llamar a rose usaba el "roshi", el "A-lii" para la duende, osho y Jazzz refiriéndose a sus tíos Emmett y Jasper utilizaba también el "i ta" para varias cosas porque para otras cosas sólo se limitaba a señalarlas. Hace unos días estábamos tratando de descubrir como llamaría a sus abuelos.

Mi bebe estaba aprendiendo a comunicarse rápido, a pesar de tener sólo un año y casi tres meses.

Edward estaba siendo un experto en hacerla dormir.

Respire más tranquila y pude al fin despegar los ojos de aquella tierna escena para darme cuenta que la familia Cullen estaba expectante y dividida.

Esme tenía puesta una sonrisa maternal en la cara observando la reacción de su hijo ante la suya, aunque no pudo ocultar el tinte de preocupación que tenía en los ojos al darse vuelta y encontrarse con aquella mujer.

Si, aquella belleza que había venido con Edward, quién seguramente era su novia y que, por cierto, examinándola detenidamente estaba prácticamente congelada, con la misma expresión que tuve yo hace unos minutos atrás al ver a Edward llegar con ella.

Ella se encontraba parada en la esquina, parecía una verdadera estatua completamente atónita viendo a mi hija. No dejaba de observarle en brazos de su pareja. Tal vez intentando convencerse de que realmente mi pequeña existía.

Me sentí bien internamente al ver aquella imagen porque, de cierta manera, me dio la fuerza que era necesitaría para enfrentarme a todo lo que venía ya que sentí que también yo tenía algo que ella no, o al menos, no por ahora. Porque era yo quien había sido su primer amor, su primera mujer, y era yo, la madre de su hija. Y eso nadie lo podía cambiar. Ni si quiera ella.

Seguí mi recorrido visual por la habitación.

Jasper me miraba curioso y podría decir que estaba ignorando a Edward completamente pero aún así casi podría decir que él tenía la misma expresión que tenía Alice al mirar a su hermano recién llegado, como si estuvieran aliviados de que no hubiese ardido Troya desde un principio. Aunque nadie podía asegurar de que esta paz durara mucho tiempo.

Mis ojos se concentraron en Rosalíe que permanecía serena y con una de sus manos acariciando su redondo vientre. Mi amiga no podía evitar emocionarse. La entendía perfectamente y aunque intentara ocultarlo, al mirarnos a los tres, nos veía como sí fuéramos una feliz familia recién formada.

Me sentí fuera de lugar y me aleje otro paso más, a lo que Edward respondió acercándose tres pasos, quedando en frente mío y me miraba como sí quisiera decirme algo.

Volvía a sentir su mirada clavada en mí.

Él, quien todavía era mi dolor y mi amor, mi luz y mi oscuridad. Mi razón y mi locura, mi seguridad y mi peligro. Mi esperanza y mi desdicha. El dueño de mis bajos instintos, mismo hombre que no creyó en mi. El hombre que me dejo sola y que por el cual aún podría dar lo que quedaba de mi vida

¿Cómo un sólo hombre podía provocar tantas cosas en una sola persona?

No lo resistí preferí bajar la mirada y observar a mi pequeña Renesmee con sus ojitos cerrados ya dormida.

Estaba tan cerca de él que podía sentir su respiración y casi por instinto desvié la mirada otra vez para distraer mi atención. Así que seguí mí recorrido por la sala. Edward también la desvió suya hacia nuestra pequeña, cómo si estuviera sumido en los recuerdos al igual que yo.

Y cuando vi a Emmett, de inmediato llamó mi atención. Mi querido amigo, en cambio, no nos miraba a nosotros, miraba hacia la puerta principal. Él estaba serio y con el ceño fruncido, no le quitaba los ojos a Mike, quien se había acercado desde la entrada hacia la escalera principal.

-Mike…-Susurré e intente caminar hacía él pero Edward lo impidió bloqueándome el paso y levantó la mirada hacia donde estaba él y podría jurar que puso la misma cara de desagrado que tenía su hermano.

Me quedé de una pieza, sin saber sí podía o quería moverme.

Suspiré un tanto frustrada por mi tonta reacción.

Por qué tenía que volver y justamente ahora, cuando mi vida estaba mejorando en tantos sentidos para devolverme a la incertidumbre.

Me había buscado a mi misma tantas veces después de su partida, sin encontrarme. Me había llevado con él y ahora estaba mágicamente restaurada, como sí en el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido y mi interior volviera a estar entero.

También era extraño tener esta sensación. Sentir que por un lado lo quería con el alma no queriéndome separar nunca más de él, y por el otro, que desear que no hubiese regresado en estos precisos momentos.

No sé sí sería capaz de soportar verle machar nuevamente.

De pronto, Edward se giró hacia su familia como sí acabara de tomar una decisión. Se acercó a ellos lentamente, los miró uno por uno a Jasper, luego a Alice, después a su novia, a Mike, a Emmett, luego a Rosalíe y llevó su mirada a Esme para luego fijar su vista en mi hija.

Después de un instante finalmente habló:

-Supongo que era a ella a quien debía ver inmediatamente cuando regresará.

El silencio monumental se hizo evidente.

Me sentí desorientada ¿Acaso sabían del regreso de Edward?

Todos me miraron con sorpresa y un ápice de culpabilidad.

Dios… esto no podía estar pasando.

-Tranquila Bella- Me aclaró Rosalíe- Del regreso de Edward sólo sabía yo-Y luego se dirigió a su cuñado- Así es Edward, tienes todo el derecho a conocer a tu hija- Dijo muy seria.

Edward miró a Rose y luego volvió a mirar a Renesmée y sonrió besando su pequeña frente. Luego llamó a su madre para devolverle a Nessie, quien la tomó en sus brazos amorosamente y la sostuvo acunándola cómo siempre.

Sacudí mi cabeza para reaccionar ante la declaración de mi amiga.

-Rose- Susurré para mí.

-Edward llamó hace unos días- Explicó para todos- Yo contesté… y no sé, algo en su voz me hizo querer escucharle. Era la primera vez desde su partida que lo oía-Suspiró- Se oía triste, me preguntó como estaba y como estaban todos. Dignamente soportó mis reclamos por su partida- Hubo un silencio en ella y me miró- Me contestó un par de preguntas de las cuales necesitaba conocer las respuestas para saber sí se merecía nuestro perdón- Me miró- El mío se lo otorgué en aquel instante.

-Rosalíe...-Le dijo Esme-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

-Porque en ese momento decidí a ayudarlo a recuperar a toda su familia. Es por ello que le pedí…bueno, más bien le exigí volver de inmediato. Él tenía que saber la verdad. Toda la verdad… así que le dije como fueron las cosas.

Esme no pudo evitar darle las gracias a su nuera en susurros para no despertar a Nessie.

-Le dije todo-Continuó Rosalíe con su relato- Todo lo que pasó aquí, cómo que nos enteramos la forma en que Stanley y Black urdieron y pusieron en marcha el plan que tenían para separarlos… pasando por algunos detalles sabrosos de cuál fue el final de Jessica y sus secuaces… y de lo que provocó tu huida estupida a Volterra-Le recriminó a Edward directamente-Incluyendo los difíciles días que vinieron después de eso. Sobre todo para Bella- Se callo por un segundo cómo sí estuviera pensando en las palabras exactas a pronunciar- Pero no era yo quien debía decirte de la existencia de Nessie. Se suponía que mañana llegarías.

Él lo sabía. Sabía lo que realmente había ocurrido. Sabía todo lo que pasó después de que se marchó… y sí ya lo sabía todo ¿Que rayos hacía aquí? Él tenía que tener su vida resuelta y feliz, no era necesario venir a remover el pasado. Yo me las estaba apañando bien sin él.

Mi respiración se volvió errática, tenía un nudo en el estomago.

Edward observó a Rosalíe y le agradeció en susurros y luego fijo su vista en Alice.

-Te dije que no te fueras- Le dijo ella adelantándose a la pregunta que seguramente le haría su hermano.

-Crees que yo no sufrí en todo este tiempo estando lejos.

-No más que Bella-Le informó Jasper en voz alta e hiriente.

-Yo soy testigo del dolor de Edward y créanme no es fácil lidiar con ello-Dijo la mujer.

-Tanya no es el momento- Le cortó Edward.

La familia Cullen se veía en general molesta con la presencia de aquella lagarta estirada.

La rubia frunció el ceño.

-No es justo que te culpen a ti de todo lo sucedido.

-Yo fui él que se fue creyendo una mentira sin comprobar ni reclamar la verdad… El daño mayor lo hizo mi orgullo herido.

Se fuerte, aguanta Bella. Me repetí en mi interior.

Todos sabían algo menos yo. Siempre tenía que ser la última entérame. Hasta ella sabía más que yo, estaba enterada de nuestras vidas y eso me molestaba. Y para colmo, estos celos iban en aumento. Tenía que ser capaz de dominarlos sin quedar en evidencia.

¿Acaso todo esto podía estar peor?

-Todos hemos sufrido y también hemos sido culpables-Añadió Alice.

-Debiste decirme o por lo menos ¡tu!- Dijo Edward un poco más alterado a Emmett.

Su hermano se giró hacia él y lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos.

-Lo siento pero no te lo dije porque fue el día en que Nessie nació. Cuando llamaste y yo hablé contigo-Le aclaró el aludido- Bella había entrado en labor de parto y todos estábamos como locos.

-Aclara eso Emmett, tú eras el que estabas histérico. No quiero ni pensar como te comportaras cuando nazca nuestro hijo-Dijo Rosalíe.

Edward estaba petrificado igual que yo.

-No todos los días nace una de las personitas más importantes de mi vida- Se defendió Emmett- Recuerdo que ese día ustedes-Dijo señalando a Alice y Rose- Habían salido a comprar las ultimas cosas para la llegada de la bebé y mamá había ido con Jasper a arreglar lo del papeleo del hospital en donde ingresaría Bella en unos días para tener a mi sobrinita, por lo que me había tocado quedarme en casa con ella. Cuando Bella me avisó que ya era la hora, pensé que se refería a la comida pero cuando la vi sostener su estomago, emitir un quejido y al siguiente instante ver cómo su fuente se rompía. Mi hambre desapareció… y bueno se podría decir que me alteré un poquito….

-También me perdí de eso- Señaló Edward para sí, triste.

Otro silencio incomodo. Me parecía que se estaba culpando internamente.

-Para cuando llegamos, Emmett, tenía a Bella parada en la puerta principal esperando. Él, corriendo como loco para arriba y para abajo buscando las llaves del automóvil que, por supuesto, tenía en su bolsillo-Dijo Rosalíe neutral- Decidimos que no era conveniente que él la llevara al hospital, por lo que esperamos a Jasper, quien no tardó, por suerte. Nosotros partimos al hospital con Bella y le pedimos a Emmett que se encargara junto con Alice de traer las cosas que harían falta para la bebé y para Bella.

-Estaba todo listo, era llegar y guardar en la maleta. Una tarea que a mis nervios no les afectaba hacer. En eso, recibí tu llamada. Pensé en no contestar pero luego creí que eras Jasper-Aclaró Emmett.

-Recuerdo que me dijiste que lo tenías todo controlado y que estabas saliendo al hospital-Dijo Edward sacando sus conclusiones.

-Yo no quería que Bella se alterara al saber que llamaste y le pudiera afectar al dar a luz. Sabía que sí te lo decíamos tomarías el primer avión y acabarías con la tranquilidad que habíamos construido para ellas. Por eso, por ella y por Nessie, le pedí a Emmett que te dijera que llamaras después-Dijo Alice disculpándose-Lo siento, lo siento tanto.

Silencio.

-Nunca pensé que fuera ese preciso momento. No sabría cómo explicarlo pero fue una extraña sensación, la que me agobiaba y me pedía estar presente… cuando llamé sentía que debía estar aquí, a pesar de los cientos de miles de kilómetros que me separaban de Forks.-Dijo Edward, reflexionado en voz alta-Dios…pensar que con esa llamada me podría haber enterado que iba a tener una hija con el amor de mi vida- Declaró sin inmutarse.

Sentí a todas las miradas clavarse en mí.

Quería desaparecer, simplemente esfumarme de aquí. Una buena forma de salir de aquí era con él.

Camine en dirección a Mike pero sentí nuevamente esa corriente de electricidad proviniendo de mi muñeca. Edward me había atrapado con una de sus manos.

Cerré los ojos y sin voltear.

-Bella…-Otra vez esa voz aterciopelada -Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, ahora-Casi susurró con dolor colocándose en frente de mí-Por favor, sólo espera un momento.

-Esta noche tengo un compromiso con el que pienso cumplir-Tome valor y continúe- Como tu deberías cumplir con el tuyo- Le dije observando el lugar donde estaba… ella.

Él se dio cuenta a quien me refería y la miró.

-Bella no es lo que crees, yo necesito…

Él volvió la vista hacia mí y me miró con ¿Angustia? Tratando de adivinar mis intenciones y se apartó un poco dejándome un espacio libre despejado.

-Nada Edward- Le corté, me solté de su amarre con un poco de fuerza, era la primera vez que me negaba a una petición suya- No tienes por qué darme explicaciones. Ahora ya no- Continúe con mis pasos pero antes de dar un tercer paso me detuve.

Luego me giré y levanté la vista para mirarlos a todos murmurando y re reojo vi cómo Jasper trataba de disimular la sonrisa de satisfacción mientras con paso apresurado me acercaba a mi invitado.

-Mike, siento esto-Me disculpe.

-No te preocupes, Bella… quizás sea mejor dejar esta salida para después.

-Está bien, pero no es necesario que te vayas, por favor quédate-Le pedí.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces me quedo a hacerte compañía.

-Gracias.

Le dí una tímida sonrisa y él en respuesta se acercó a mí tomándome desprevenida y me besó en los labios conciente de la presencia de todos.

Todo estaba paralizado a mí alrededor. Esto tampoco podía estar pasando.

* * *

**^^Hola, siento tanta tardanza, se que estaban esperando mucho esta actualización, es que hice como tres versiones del capi y me que de con una combinación de lo mejor, espero que les haya gustado como a mi, a parte de querer complacerlas a todas. Como pueden apreciar el panorama nos es muy fácil para ninguno de los 2, Rosalie apoya un tanto mas a Ed y Jasper a Bella. Emmett y Alice se sienten culpables de la infelicidad de su familia y que opinara Carlisle cuando vuelva del hospital. Y que hara Tanya solo sera un poquito mala con Bella. Lo advierto.**

**Supongo que querrán un POV de Edward ahora, será mas rápido hacerlo. **

**De mis consultas, si quieren me las contestan**

**1. ¿Quieren que alargue un par de capis mas pov Bella? O depuse de el pov de Edward venga el fin, tengo material, pero ustedes son las que deciden.**

**2. ¿Como creen que reaccionara Edward ante el beso de Bella y Mike?**

**Ya nus vimos.**

**Cariños. Cami.**


	4. Chapter 4 Sorpresas Ingratas POv Edward

**¿Todavía hay Amor?**

**Por Cmils.**

* * *

Capitulo 4 Sorpresas Ingratas.

POV Edward.

No sabría describirlo.

Me sentía alucinado y embobado, sólo viendo a este pequeño ángel entre mis brazos.

¿Como era posible que a un ser tan pequeño, uno lo pudiera amar tanto y en tan poco tiempo? No podía explicarlo pero me estaba pasando.

Sostenerla tan cerca de mí era lo máximo. Era tan liviana, tan hermosa, tan delicada y sin duda había heredado el mismo aroma tan exquisito de su madre… a fresias, y para mi debilidad, tenía exactamente sus mismos ojos, en los cuales, estaba seguro también me perdería.

Mi sangre también corría por sus venas y eso se notaba. En el color de su pelo, en su nariz, en su sonrisa, en su expresión. No podía estar más orgulloso de eso.

Mi hija levantó una de sus manos para tocar mi rostro y quedar frente a mí. Era tan calida. Me transmitía paz. La paz que tanto había necesitado desde que me fui.

Ése dolor que sentí todo este tiempo lejos se había esfumado. Esté era mi lugar, por fin lo había encontrado.

Sus brillantes ojitos me miraban expectantes. Eran tan brillantes cómo los de Emmett. Estaba seguro que sería lo primero que me diría mi hermano, de ella, cuando le preguntara.

De Alice, supongo, que había heredado la estructura menuda, los rizos eran de Charlie y de mis padres, el tono de piel de Carlisle el cual habíamos heredado los tres y la mirada tierna de Esme.

Una mezcla perfecta todos de nosotros.

La sonrisa se había pegado en mi cara y esperaba que no desapareciera en mucho tiempo.

Renesmee venía a mí para quedarse, y así, con tan sólo con su presencia, borrar esos días tristes, grises y opacos que habían embargado lo que consideraba, era mi vida.

Acaricié sus cabellos con suavidad. Y también, pensándolo bien, mi hija venía a demostrarme que con sólo un pequeño gesto de su parte, sería capaz de poner el mundo a sus pies sí ella así lo quería y me lo pedía.

Cuidaría hasta el aire que ella respirara. La protegería con mi vida.

Esta era otra promesa que haría.

En mi vida sólo he prometido tres cosas. La primera fue a mi abuela Elizabeth, madre de mi madre, a la que le prometí, a la edad de cinco años, no dejar de perseguir mis sueños por inalcanzables que pudieran llegar a parecer.

La segunda, fue por amor y precisamente se la hice a Isabella Swan. La dueña de mis latidos. Y a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, aún la mantenía.

La tercera, se la acababa de hacer a mi madre cuando me pidió luchar por recuperarlas y aunque de principio no sabía a que se refería con eso de "recuperarlas", al girarme y verlas, una en brazos de la otra, aquella promesa tomó sentido.

Ahora pondría en práctica sus consejos. Recuperaría mi vida y a Bella, cómo diera lugar.

De reojo la miré… cerré los ojos capturando su imagen divina, y sin saber cómo, el día que hice la más importante de mis promesas, vino a mi mente de improviso y se hizo presente.

El pasado me atrapó.

Flash Back.

Era un día tranquilo, a comienzos de primavera y para variar, llovía con fuerza sobre nosotros.

Para mi fortuna, nuestra relación se fortalecía más y más con el paso de los días. La amaba más que a nada y ella era mía. Mía, en todos los sentidos, excepto en uno.

No sabría explicar bien cómo llegamos aquí, sí hace tan sólo unos minutos estábamos besándome bajo la lluvia, muy cerca el uno del otro.

Todo comenzó con un roce de ella, una mirada mía, un beso más urgente de parte de ambos y luego todo se borró.

Lo único que tenía claro era que estábamos solos, a fuera de mi casa y besándonos con desesperación.

Por un segundo, valoré la situación en aquel instante. Mis padres habían ido a Seattle con Alice, y Emmett estaba en casa de Rose. Quizás, ninguno volvería hoy. Bella me había venido a ver porque Charlie se lo había permitido y aunque él no sabía que estaríamos solos, las cosas se dieron así para mi suerte.

Nadie tampoco había considerado la lluvia torrencial que había comenzado a caer en estos momentos, trayendo sin querer, consecuencias. Porque yo, no la dejaría volver tan pronto a su casa… sería una irresponsabilidad de mi parte.

Debo decir a mi favor que para mi también fue una sorpresa verla llegar a iluminar esta tarde de sábado, y sin pensarlo, salí a recibirla cómo se lo merecía mi hermosa novia.

En el portal, le informé que todos me habían dejado sólo en casa, y qué, para su dicha y la mía, yo no podía dejar de pensar en ella, cómo siempre me ocurría desde que la conozco. Y de un momento a otro, estábamos completamente empapados besándonos ansiosamente bajo la tormenta.

Aún así, era feliz. La tenía entre mis brazos y me eso me hacía sentir completo.

A esas alturas, más que con desesperación, nos besábamos con ganas de más... Y por segunda vez fui conciente a donde nuestro amor nos llevaría esta tarde.

Bella, estaba sumida en el mismo estado en que me encontraba yo. Sus ojos, más que oscuros, estaban hipnotizados por los míos. No tengo palabras para describir que se siente provocarle de esa manera pero no me podía sentir más orgulloso de eso.

Deliberadamente me rendí, ya que, mis manos cobraron vida propia y la habían tomado por la cintura levantandola. Subí el portal y las escaleras dirigiéndome directamente a mi habitación, sin romper el beso.

No me importaba nada, sólo ella y casi con violencia la acorralé contra la pared.

A modo de respuesta ella cruzó sus piernas a mí alrededor y me aferraba a su tibio centro cómo sí nuestras vidas dependieran de ello.

Las caricias de Bella me quemaban y eran terriblemente adictivas, como pude, cerré mi puerta detrás de nosotros queriendo llegar a mi cama pero ella no me dio tiempo. Bella lo había impedido cuando emitió el más sensual de los jadeos. Para mi deleite vinieron más besos y caricias en las que nos perdimos juntos un buen rato.

La ropa era un verdadero estorbo para los dos pero no me deje gobernar por las hormonas así que, una a una, fui retirando sus prendas. Lentamente empezaron a caer las mías también con más necesidad de su parte, nos recostamos en la alfombra.

Mi autocontrol yacía en el mismo lugar a donde había dejado la vergüenza, por lo que deje de verla a los ojos y recorrí con la mirada su delicada estructura ayudado por las yemas de mis dedos.

-No sabes cuanto tiempo había esperado por hacer esto-Le confesé.

-Creo que el mismo tiempo que esperé yo-Dijo con voz entre cortada y un poco ronca entre mi oído y mi garganta. Nunca la había escuchado hablar con ese tono.

Me excitó aún más.

-¿Estas segura?-Le pregunté antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y tratando de incorporarme.

-Nos pertenecemos-Contestó levantándose y dándome como regalo el mejor ángulo de su anatomía. Tomó mi mano y me arrastró a la cama- Y no hay nada que desee más que estar así contigo- Me aseguró.

Nuestros corazones estaban latiendo a mil por hora. Mi cuerpo ya había reaccionado a plenitud, estábamos a la misma temperatura y creo que aumentaba preparándose para vivir una nueva experiencia, creo que empece a ver rojo debido a la intensidad de nuestra entrega.

Para cuando pude reaccionar otra vez sólo me podía concentrar en que tenía a mi Bella prisionera entre las sabanas murmurándome un te quiero.

Fue la primera vez que el tiempo fue generoso conmigo y se detuvo completamente.

Mi boca tenía hambre de ella. Mis ojos estaban cegados por belleza de su desnudez y mi piel… mi piel, no hacía otra cosa que reclamar la suya. Esperaba saciar mi sed de ella por fin.

El placer me invadió completamente cuando nuestros movimientos se hicieron más expertos y demandantes para intentar despertar nuevas sensaciones.

Su pasión era tan grande como la mía. Pudé notar que estaba lista para recibirme. Podía percibir como mi cuerpo también estaba listo para entrar en ella, así que estiré mi mano hacia la mesita de noche en donde guardé los preservativos que mi hermano me había obligado a recibir y me coloqué uno con rapidez. Después tendría que agradecerlo.

Bella estaba tan absorta recorriéndome con sus manos que a penas se dio cuenta de mis movimientos.

Me posesioné entre sus piernas mientras ella descubría mi espalda acariciando cada milímetro por donde pasaba.

El contacto de nuestros sexos me dejó sin aliento y a ella la hizo estremecer.

Gimió mi nombre llena de deseo cuando se producía nuestra unión.

Yo era el desgraciado más afortunado del mundo por tenerla. Lo sabía y me regocijaba hasta en lo más profundo tener su amor.

No esperé más pero sin prisas me fui deslizando hacia su interior mirando cómo su expresión fue cambiando al sentirme llenarla. Seguramente por el dolor que estaba sintiendo pero no le vi derramar ninguna sola lagrima.

Un minuto después de dejarle acostumbrarse a mi presencia en ella, comencé a embestirle en el preciso instante en el que ella empezó a moverse. Mi respiración se aceleró violentamente y para su comodidad nos posicione de manera de poder llegar hasta el final.

Cada embestida, literalmente, hacía que me volviera loco.

Aumenté la velocidad de ellas cuando nuestros jadeos y gemidos se volvieron constantes. Estabámos cerca. Era una sensación única, jamás la había vivido ni había sentido algo parecido antes.

Finalmente supe el significado indescriptible de hacer el amor.Y lo mejor de todo, era que lo estaba viviendo con ella.

-¡Edward!- Respiró entre cortado tomando aire- Cómo te amo… tú eres mi vida- Intenté acallar el grito que salía de su boca sin poder contenerse más cuando el orgasmo le golpeo con una fuerza descomunal, haciéndole temblar, cerrar los ojos y perderse en sí misma por un momento. El mío le siguió a penas un momento después.

-Nunca te dejaré de amar Isabella Swan ¿Me oyes?-Le dije cuando me había recuperado-Te prometo que no me entregaré a otra mujer mientras te ame como lo hago- Le dije sellando mi promesa con un beso profundo.

Fin de Flash Back.

Una vocecita me hizo volver del pasado interrumpiendo mis recuerdos de aquel día.

Un momento ¿La voz provenía de ella?

Abrí mis ojos nuevamente y la busqué. Mi atención se volvió a enfocar en mi hija.

Cuando comenzó a murmurar de nuevo para mí, me maravillé y entablamos una pequeña conversación en la cual, me imagino, me contaba como había llovido durante la mañana porque abría y cerraba las manitos y me mostraba ventanal.

Acaricie su rostro y sus rosadas mejillas, su piel suave era frágil. Definitivamente era igual a Bella.

Suspiré intangiblemente.

La acomodé entre mis brazos mejor cuando percibí que pronto se volvería a dormir. Era la primera vez que ella soñaría en mis brazos.

Estar con ella así, simplemente suspendió el tiempo.

Era conciente de escenario en el cuál nos encontrábamos pero realmente era difícil salirse de éste estado.

Sentí a Bella alejarse de mí poco a poco por lo que sin poder evitarlo me acerqué la misma distancia que ella había retrocedido.

Necesitaba decirle con urgencia que la amaba, que mi vida había sido un verdadero infierno lejos de ella. Afirmarle también que jamás la había olvidado, que aún seguía cumpliendo mi promesa hacia ella y que mi corazón todavía le pertenecía por completo.

Había inseguridad en los ojos de Bella al sostener mi mirada. Daría cualquier cosa por saber que estaba pensando en estos momentos pero ella prefirió bajar la mirada y observar a nuestra hija.

Estaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir aquella corriente eléctrica que se hacía presente cuando Bella y yo nos rozábamos. Estábamos casi a punto de tocarnos.

Volví a ver a mi hija y percibí que se había dormido sin problemas en mis brazos.

Era un verdadero angelito. Volví a sonreír con facilidad.

¿Cuánto el tiempo que mi rostro estuvo serio y sin expresión?... meses, casi un año quizás, pero ahora, era tan fácil volver a reír con ella aquí.

-Mike…-Le oí susurrar a Bella.

Levante la vista saliendo nuevamente de mi burbuja y la observé mirar hacia la entrada e inmediatamente intentó avanzar hacia él pero mi cuerpo no se lo permitió. También lo busqué con la mirada y la furia me dominaba.

¿Por qué se había quedado ahí? Newton debería haberse largado a penas me vio. No era más que un infeliz, al que no le iba a permitir hacer lo que fuera que se estuviese planiando hacer con la madre de mi hija.

¡Demonios! Este instinto asesino no me dejaba tranquilo y más encima, eran avivados por los malditos celos.

Bella no hizo otro intento por acercársele al ver mi reacción.

Respiré con un poco más de tranquilidad y puse mis prioridades en orden.

Lo primero.

Tenía que enfrentar a mi familia.

Si, me tragaría todas las palabras hirientes y soportaría la verdad de sus labios.

Dudé un par de veces más antes de decidirme a acercarme a ellos.

Los observé detenidamente a cada uno.

Jasper, a quien sólo con ver su cara estaba seguro que no le agradaba para nada mi retorno. Bien me lo había dicho él antes de que tomara ese avión.

Sus palabras nunca dejaron de repetirse en mi interior...

-Te vas a arrepentir de esta estupida decisión, Edward. Estoy seguro de que esto es una trampa y cuando abras los ojos ya será muy tarde para recuperarla-Me dijo refiriéndose a Bella.

Y yo, él muy idiota, no le hice caso.

Cuanta razón tenía Jasper.

Sólo esperaba que sus últimas palabras no se volvieran realidad.

Mi mejor amigo me miraba con algo de reproche. No me pareció mal, ya que, al final de cuentas, eso era precisamente lo que me merecía por no haberle escuchado y por haberme dejado cegar por la rabia y el dolor.

También debía disculparme con él.

A su lado estaba mi hermana, quien, a pesar de todo, me miraba con alivio, cómo sí hubiera estado esperando mi regreso. Cómo la había extrañado también. Sus dotes de adivina me habían hecho tanta falta.

Ella era una de las encargadas de alegrarme la vida y pensar que también la había perdido por mi partida.

Me sentí culpable.

Necesitaba el perdón de todos.

Tanya, en cambio, nos veía, bueno, más bien veía a mi hija fijamente y me pareció que se estaba negando a darse cuenta que la aparición y existencia de Renesmée en mi vida, lo cambiaba todo.

Supongo que ésta sí era una complicación para ella, pero la verdad no me importó. Así que pase de su rostro al de él, al que se creía el noviecito de mi mujer y me no me detuve a verlo, lo ignoré y con gran gusto.

El siguiente en aparecer ante mis ojos fue mi hermano, tratando de disimular la risa al verme despreciar a Newton. Estaba seguro que él me había descubierto.

Estaba Celoso y mi cabeza lo había admitido aunque tratara de disimularlo.

Me pregunto ¿Cómo reaccionaría Emmett con los celos sí se tratara de Rose? Supongo que peor, utilizaría la fuerza bruta, cómo era su estilo.

Mi cuñada nos miraba con una leve sonrisa cómplice en los labios y mi madre observaba a una Bella casi totalmente paralizada a mi lado.

No quería que Bella sufriera más, tenía claro que ella no sabía nada, y mucho menos de mi regreso pero, por sobre todo, merecía saber lo que realmente había ocurrido conmigo durante estos meses, para que así pudiese entender como me sentí. Claro, sí es que aún le interesaba conocer mi parte de la historia. Era mi única oportunidad de lograr que al menos no me odiara, o al menos, no tanto.

No me atreví a volver a mirarle a los ojos sin que no le gritara que la amaba. Desvié los ojos hacia Reneesme para volver a sentir calma.

También debía aclararme algunas cosas, era la hora de atar los cabos que estaban sueltos.

-Supongo que era a ella a quien debía ver inmediatamente cuando regresará- Le pregunté completamente serio, a Rosalíe, sin dejar de ver a mi hija.

Sentí a Bella contener el aliento.

Yo necesitaba respuestas y me pareció una manera apropiada de empezar.

-Tranquila Bella- Dijo Rosalíe- Del regreso de Edward, sólo sabía yo –Y luego sentí su mirada en mí- Y si, Edward, tienes todo el derecho a conocer a tu hija.

Mi hija… sonaba tan bien escucharlo.

-Mamá ¿Puedes sostenerla por favor?

De inmediato, Esme se acercó a mi, sonrió y la cargo con la delicadeza que solo ella tenía.

-Edward llamó hace unos días-Señaló mi cuñada- Yo contesté… y no sé, algo en su voz me hizo escucharle, era la primera vez desde su partida que lo oía-Suspiró admitiendo- Se oía triste, me preguntó cómo estaba y como estaban todos, dignamente soportó mis reclamos por su partida.

Era verdad, creo que mi oído todavía ardía por haber escuchado sus reproches.

-Me contestó un par de preguntas de las que necesitaba conocer sus respuestas para saber si se merecía nuestro perdón.

Básicamente me hizo tres preguntas importantes. Incluso podía recordar el orden en que las había realizado.

-¿Estas Arrepentido de haberte ido verdad?

Mi respuesta fue…

-Daría lo que fuera por retroceder el tiempo y haber hecho las cosas bien. Por ella y por mí.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Cuestionó.

-Tomaré el primer vuelo.

-¿Aún la amas?

- Nunca he dejado de hacerlo, Rose.

Suspiré volviendo al presente.

-El mío se lo otorgué en aquel instante-Agregó Rose.

-Rosalíe...-La llamó mi madre-¿Porque no nos dijiste?

Rosalíe la miró y contestarle con sinceridad.

-Porque en ese momento decidí a ayudarle a recuperar a toda su familia… es por ello, que le pedí. Bueno, más bien, le exigí volver de inmediato. Él tenía que saber la verdad, toda la verdad. Así que le dije como fueron las cosas-Miró a Alice y luego a Bella-Le dije todo lo que pasó aquí, de cómo que nos enteramos la forma en que Stanley y Black urdieron y pusieron en marcha el plan que tenían para separarlos… pasando por algunos detalles sabrosos de cuál fue el final de Jessica y sus secuaces-Suspiró-Y de lo que provocó tu huida estupida a Volterra- Me volvió a reprochar- Hasta los difíciles días que vinieron después de eso. Sobre todo para Bella...- Aquello me había dolido, era una herida que aún llevaba abierta- Pero no era yo quien debía decirte de la existencia de Nessie.

¿Nessie? Al parecer se estaba refiriendo a Renesmée. Acaso la llamaban así por ser un pequeño monstruito amado por toda mi familia. He de reconocer que gustaba como sonaba.

-Gracias- Articule en voz baja y luego giré la vista hacia Alice.

Me devolvió la mirada segura de sus palabras como siempre.

-Te dije que no te fueras-Se adelantó a mi pregunta, como siempre.

-¿Crees que yo no sufrí en todo este tiempo estando lejos?- Le pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-No más que Bella-Me contestó Jasper con brusquedad.

-Yo soy testigo del dolor de Edward, y créanme, no es fácil lidiar con ello-Dijo Tanya en mi defensa.

-Tanya, no es el momento- Le dije.

Conocía perfectamente la mirada que me lanzó. La ignoré.

-No es justo que te culpen a ti de todo lo sucedido.

-Yo fui él que se fue creyendo una mentira, sin comprobar, ni reclamar la verdad. El daño mayor lo hizo mi orgullo herido-Le respondí.

-Todos hemos sufrido y también hemos sido culpables-Añadió Alice.

-Debiste decirme o por lo menos ¡tu!- Le recriminé directamente a Emmett.

Me miró a modo de disculpa. Tal vez recordando la vez en que hablamos.

-Lo siento, pero no te lo dije porque el día en que Nessie nació fue cuando llamaste y yo hablé contigo. Bella había entrado en labor de parto y todos estábamos como locos.

-Aclara eso Emmett, tú eras él que estabas histérico. No quiero ni pensar como te comportaras cuando nazca nuestro hijo-Le dijo Rosalíe.

Me sentí traicionado por ellos. Yo no hubiera sido capaz de mantenerlos a ellos alejados de sus amores sí ese fuera el caso.

Me había perdido de tantas cosas, entre ellas, el enterarme del embarazo de mi Bella, vivirlo con ella, prepararme para ser padre... su primer cumpleaños.

-No todos los días nace una de las personitas más importantes de mi vida- Se defendió Emmett- Recuerdo que ese día, ustedes-Dijo señalándolas a las dos- Habían salido a comprar las ultimas cosas para la llegada de la bebé y mamá había ido con Jasper a arreglar lo del papeleo del hospital en donde ingresaría Bella en unos días para tener a mi sobrina, por lo qué, me había tocado a mí quedarme en casa con ella- Se tomó la cabeza con la mano izquierda-Cuando Bella me avisó que ya era la hora… pensé que se refería a la comida pero cuando la vi sostener su estomago y emitir un quejido y al instante siguiente ver cómo su fuente se rompía. Mi hambre desapareció, y bueno, se podría decir que me alteré un poquito….

Mi corazón me había pedido volver tantas veces y yo lo había ignorado.

-También me perdí de eso-Admití.

Me odiaba, yo también me odiaba por no haber estado para mi hija, para esperarla, para recibirla como se debía.

-Para cuando llegamos, Emmett, tenía a Bella parada en la puerta principal esperando. Él, corriendo como loco para arriba y para abajo buscando las llaves del automóvil, que por supuesto, tenía en su bolsillo-Explicó Rose calmada- Decidimos que no era conveniente que él la llevara al hospital por lo que esperamos a Jasper, quien no tardó, por suerte. Nosotros partimos al hospital con Bella y le pedimos a Emmett que se encargara junto con Alice de traer las cosas que harían falta para la bebé.

-Estaba todo listo era llegar y guardar en la maleta-Continuó mi hermano- Una tarea que a mis nervios no les afectaba hacer... En eso recibí tu llamada. Pensé en no contestar pero luego creí que eras Jasper.

-Recuerdo que me dijiste que lo tenías todo controlado y que estabas saliendo al hospital.

-Yo no quería que Bella se alterara al saber que llamaste y le pudiera afectar al dar a luz-Reconoció Alice-Sabía que sí te lo decíamos, tomarías el primer avión y acabarías con la tranquilidad que habíamos construido para ellas. Por eso, por ella y por Nessie, le pedí a Emmett que te dijera que llamaras después-Dijo disculpándose-Lo siento, lo siento tanto.

Alice…Ella también.

Me sentí desilusionado, ellos también colaboraron en mantenernos separados.

-Nunca pensé que fuera ése preciso momento… no sabría explicarlo pero fue una extraña sensación la que me agobiaba y me pedía estar presente... cuando llamé... sentía que debía estar aquí, a pesar de los cientos de miles de kilómetros que me separaban de Forks.-Reflexioné -Dios…pensar que con esa llamada me podría haber enterado que iba a tener una hija con el amor de mi vida.

Cuantos puñales me estaban clavando en el pecho con aquellas declaraciones ¿Acaso me podía sentir peor?

Sin esperar Bella se distanció de mi lado, yendo donde Mike a buscar consuelo.

Tenía que evitarlo.

Me acerqué a ella y la detuve, puedo jurar que sentí chispas al tomarle por la muñeca.

-Bella…Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Por favor sólo espera un momento-Le pedí.

-Esta noche tengo un compromiso con el que pienso cumplir-Soltó sin mirarme- Cómo tu deberías cumplir con el tuyo- Me dijo mirando a Tanya.

Me congelé.

-Bella no es lo que crees…yo necesito…

¿Cómo iba a poder sobrevivir sin ella sabiendo la verdad?

Todo estaba en sus manos.

-Nada, Edward-Se soltó-No me tienes por que dar explicaciones. Ahora, ya no- Sentenció.

Caminó hacía él y yo me quedé ahí, parado, repitiéndome y procesando la respuesta que me había dado.

No la podía obligar a estar conmigo sí no quería pero ella tendría que decírmelo viéndome a los ojos.

-Mike, siento esto-Le oí decir.

-No te preocupes, Bella, quizás sea mejor dejar esta salida para después.

-Está bien-Ella aceptó-Pero no es necesario que te vayas. Por favor quédate.

Levante mi vista para verlos.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces, me quedo a hacerte compañía- Dijo Mike con los ojos sobre mí.

-Gracias- Dijo ella y cuando va retrocediendo, él, de improviso, la toma entre sus brazos acercándola hacia sí para plantarle un beso en los labios, en mi cara.

Me estaba derrumbando por dentro al ver aquella escena.

Hubiera preferido tener que soportar cualquier dolor físico a tener que soportar esto.

El beso tan sólo había durado unos segundos y ella permaneció inmóvil frente a él.

El silencio de todos fue mi peor castigo.

Amargura, tristeza, dolor, rabia, abandono, impotencia y más dolor. Todo lo sentía a la vez.

La combinación de sentimientos que tenia dentro de mí era potente. Siendo que sinceramente no creía no se pudiesen experimentar, para mi desgracia, lo estaba viviendo ahora en carne viva.

* * *

**^^ Hola gracias por sus rws! sirven de mucha inspiración :) **

**Sean felices el FIC se ALARGA**

**Pues varias de ustedes me lo han pedido a si que no me queda mas remedio que serguir escribiendo.**

**Gracias!**

**Un abrazo. Cami.**


	5. Chapter 5 Dolorosas Verdades POv Bella

**¿Todavía hay Amor?**

**Por Cmils.**

* * *

Capitulo 5.

Dolorosas Verdades Parte 1.

POV Bella.

Sus labios eran extraños para mí a pesar de su experticia al besar. Aún no me había acostumbrado a ellos. Su aliento era demasiado empalagoso… provocando en mí, la necesidad de besar otra boca. Otra, que hasta hace poco, estaba segura no volvería a rozar en mi vida. ¿Y porque digo hasta hace poco?… rayos, sabía que el dueño de esos labios estaba tan cerca de mío en estos momentos pero tan lejos a la vez. No me podía dar el lujo de desearlos. No, no ahora. Para mí, de cierta manera, estaban prohibidos.

Por instinto me separé de los labios de Mike. Quien, de inmediato, me ofreció la rosa que tenía en sus manos… yo la tomé agradeciendo el gesto susurrado un "gracias" antes de retroceder un paso más, completamente aturdida aún.

Sólo podía pensar que aquella simple muestra de cariño tendría graves consecuencias.

Sentí miedo por la reacción que Edward podría llegar a tener… además, no estaba segura de qué es lo que podrían pensar mis seres queridos. Ellos, jamás me habían visto besar a nadie que no fuera Edward.

Sentí vergüenza. No pensé que Mike fuera capaz de tal osadía en la casa de los Cullen y cómo sí fuera poco, con la mayoría de los miembros de la familia presente.

Mi pánico fue en aumento cuando me atreví a alzar la mirada. Todos estaban inmóviles, uno a uno, observe sus rostros, en los cuales, sólo pude encontrar sorpresa y cierta molestia. Sobre todo molestia. No sé de dónde, reuní todo el valor que tenía adentro para verle a él directamente. Necesitaba ver la expresión de su rostro.

Edward, tampoco respiraba. Aquello me preocupó el doble, ya que, su mirada se clavó por unos segundos en Mike y después se volvió enervada al observarlo. Podría jurar que ardía por dentro. Quizás, lleno de repulsión. No pude evitarle ése pesar y me sentí muy incomoda porque a mi, en caso contrario, no sólo me afectaría, sino que también me dolería profundamente verle besar a Tanya.

En el instante en que Edward reparó en mí, algo vio en mi cara que le hizo contenerse y gracias al cielo no se movió un centímetro. Su expresión me hizo recordar la última vez que había tenido que vivir una situación tan tensa junto a él y no se compara en ni en lo mas mínimo con lo que estaba viviendo ahora...

Flash Back.

Estaba un tanto paralizada por el enfrentamiento que se estaba desarrollando frente a mí.

No temía por lo que Edward pudiera hacer. Sabía que se controlaría, pero sí me daba miedo lo que mi amigo Jacob intentara hacer después de su aparición en casa de los Cullen. Él siempre había sido tan impulsivo.

-Déjalo Bells, sólamente esta celoso-Me dijo.

-Te equivocas, Black, no son celos-Aclaró mi novio poniendo uno de sus brazos a mi alrededor y arrastrándome hacia él de manera protectora-Para tener celos tendría que verte como mi rival en el caso de que Bella alguna vez hubiese manifestado cierto interés amoroso en ti desde un principio y no el cariño fraterno que te ha expresado durante todo éste tiempo. Simplemente, no confío en ti.

-No me interesa lo tú que pienses.

-Bueno, en ese caso, sí no querías escuchar lo que pienso de ti -Rebatió Edward- No tendrías por qué haber venido aquí, a mi casa. Haber interrumpido una celebración familiar por el cumpleaños de Bella y haberla arrastrado al frío para hablar con ella a solas.

-Sólo me dio un presente, Edward- Le hice saber.

- ¿Y sí ya te lo ha dado? ¿Porque no se va?

-Estaba por irse cuando tú llegaste-Le dije.

-Conozco bien sus intenciones contigo-Me dijo molesto, con la mirada gacha y con sus ojos profundos y destellantes, viendo con el ceño fruncido el objeto que colgaba de mi muñeca-Y no son precisamente las mejores.

-Lo siento, Jake-Me disculpé a nombre de mi novio.

-Tranquila Bella, te esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario ¿Lo sabes?

Sus palabras me hicieron ruborizar, ya que, hace sólo unos minutos atrás me había declarado su amor.

-Jacob, tú sabes que es lo que siento-Le recordé también.

Edward se tensó al entender la situación y lanzó aquella mirada enfurecida sobre mi amigo.

-Deja de molestar a Bella ¿Por qué demonios no lo entiendes de una buena vez? ¡Ella es mía!

-¡No eres su dueño!-Alegó furioso.

-Tienes razón, no lo soy… todavía, pero Bella me ama a mí-Dijo con una seguridad plena, la cual, a cualquiera, le dejaba todo muy claro- Y nunca podrás hacer algo contra eso.

Jacob estaba a punto de explotar, es por eso, que me adelanté y me situé en medio de los dos.

-No me subestimes, Cullen-Alegó.

Edward bufó ante la provocación, restándole importancia mientras yo tomé su mano con suavidad para tranquilizarlo en el momento en que éste se inclinó hacia mi amigo. Cuestión, que pareció funcionar por un minuto.

Me dirigí a Jacob.

-Jake, gracias por tu obsequio, de verdad me ha encantado- Mi amigo sonrió feliz-Pero no quiero que se peleen por mi causa, y menos, en un día tan especial para mí. Es mejor que te marches.

-Pero Bella…

-Hazlo por mí, Jake-Le pedí.

-Está bien-Dijo no muy convencido- Sólo por que tú me lo pides.

Dio la vuelta para irse y cuando dio tres pasos, se giró y me lanzó un beso-Nos vemos luego, preciosa.

-¡Es que ése perro no se cansa!-Refunfuñó Edward mientras Jacob se alejaba.

Me quedé pensando unos segundos, viendo como Jacob desaparecía de nuestra vista y una pregunta me vino a la mente.

-¿Te cansarías de intentar conquistar a la mujer que crees querer?-Le pregunté para que lo entendiera un poco.

Pude jurar que sus ojos brillaron con el amor más grande al verme. Luego, mi novio enterró su cabeza en mi cuello, respirando mi olor y aprovechando la cercanía para profundizar su abrazo.

-Sí se trata de ti, nunca me cansaría mi amor, porque te amo más que a mi vida-Contestó con sinceridad.

Sonreí y no me resistí y lo besé con ansias y me devolvió el beso con la misma pasión.

-Te amo. Sólo a ti. Nunca lo dudes-Susurré.

-Te amo-Suspiró- Sería difícil hacerme dudar de tí- Me dijo.

-¿Te he dicho lo sexi que te ves cuando te enfadas?-Cuestioné otra vez.

No le di tiempo de contestar y lo volví a besar con la misma intensidad.

-Me agradan tus ataques de efusividad-Dijo sonriendo cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire-Es mejor que entremos a la casa, amor-Me pidió con su aliento rozándome los labios.

-Terminemos con esto luego-Urgí pero sin separarme de él.

-Lo único que quiero es tenerte para mí, y quien sabe qué es lo que podría pasar después.

-Suena peligroso-Ronroneó mi garganta.

-Quizás te secuestre por unas horas antes de llevarte a casa de tu padre-Añadió con voz aún más ronca y sensual.

-Me encantaría ser raptada por ti- Fue lo único coherente que deje salir de mi boca.

Y por sí fuera poco volví a besar a mi novio para saciar por un momento la sed que tenía de él.

Fin de Flash Back.

Volví a mirarlo por un segundo y luego bajé la mirada de inmediato sin que se diera cuenta de que lo había mirado.

Respiré con un poco de alivio cuando vi que Edward no se había movido ni un centímetro de su posición.

Debía encontrar un punto de distracción y pronto. No quería seguir pensando.

No estaba segura quien daría el siguiente paso pero la atmósfera estaba cargada de tensión.

Lo único que quería era escapar pero en mi mente no encontraba la escusa para desaparecer.

Me sentía totalmente paralizada. No podía mover mis piernas y mis nervios estaban a flor de piel. Para colmo, estaba segura de que todas estas sensaciones que me recorrían eran síntomas de un posible colapso.

Gracias al cielo, mi hija me sacó del aquel estado casi catatónico y me hizo reaccionar.

Me dirigí hacia ella y la cargué suavemente cuando una gentil Esme me la cedió. Su sollozo se calmó de forma instantánea una vez que percibió mis caricias, notó mi olor y vió que estaba en mis brazos. Cómo sí fuera magia para mi también, mi seguridad volvió.

-Llevaré a Nessie a su cuarto-Murmuré para darle una orden a mis pies, los cuales respondieron de manera eficiente alejándonos de la multitud que comenzaba a murmurar.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente, me escabullí en el cuarto de mi pequeña y gracias a eso me sentí más tranquila, teniendo tiempo aclarar mi mente y ordenar mis ideas.

Lo primero que hice fue encender la luz de su lamparita, caminé con ella lentamente hasta su cunita. Después la estreché entre mis brazos para llenar de pequeños besos su carita y con sumo cuidado la fui acomodando entre las mantas de ositos rosas cómo era mi costumbre al acostarla.

Era una dulce visión, jamás me cansaría de verla dormir.

-¿Te ha gustado estar en los brazos de tu papá? -Le pregunté en susurros.

Siempre le había hablado de su padre cuando estábamos las dos solas para que lo conociera de alguna forma, ya que, era mi manera de traerlo de vuelta a nosotras aunque fuera sólo por un instante.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora pequeña?

Y esperando que me diera una contestación a mis pregunta comencé a tararear una de mis melodías favoritas para profundizar su sueño.

Me alegró ver aquella expresión en su rostro. Parecía tan tranquila, cómo sí no le hiciera falta nada. Parecía incluso la bebé más feliz del mundo. Me pregunté sí se debía a la presencia de Edward. Por la sonrisa entresueños que regaló, creo que no estaba tan equivocada.

Besé su frente al terminar de abrigarle y sentí un suspiro salir de los labios de quien yo quería escapar.

No quería saber desde hace cuanto tiempo que estaba parado en la puerta, por lo qué, interrumpí mis nervios y pensamientos con una pregunta algo estupida.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-¿Podemos hablar ahora?-Dijo entrando a la habitación.

Ya no había escape para mí, debía enfrentarlo de una vez y por todas.

-Bella yo…

-Aquí no. No quiero que ella se despierte-Dije saliendo del cuarto de Nessie sin saber a donde ir.

Sabía que necesitábamos un lugar tranquilo y su habitación me pareció el lugar correcto a pesar de estar cargada de vividos momentos.

Dudé antes de entrar pero al final abrí la puerta.

Éste, su cuarto, era mi refugio para cuando quería estar sola y pensar. Yo tenía una habitación para mí en esta casa, decorada por Alice y Rose, grande e inclusive, la más cercana a la habitación de Nessie, y que consideraba mi espacio, pero tal vez, y siendo una locura, era aquí en donde encontraba tranquilidad, entre sus cosas y mis recuerdos. Sin duda era el único sitio en que me hallaba cómoda cuando me mudé a esta casa. Por eso y por la esperanza de que algún día volviera, Esme, mantenía esta habitación tal cual como estaba desde que él se marcho.

Entré, encendí la luz y me fui directo hacia el ventanal. Me distraje con la fuerza del viento cuando azotaba los árboles.

Le sentí cerrar la puerta y acercarse quedando a casi tres pasos de mí.

El silencio fue nuestro enemigo por un par de minutos.

No sabía que decir, ni como empezar… íbamos a desenterrar todo nuestro pasado y había tantas cosas que aclarar...

-Todo este tiempo te creí culpable de mi dolor-Dijo en tono de remordimiento- Te culpé por haberme engañado de la manera más cruel. También, por creer que podía odiarte... por haberme enseñado a querer y por haberme amado como lo hiciste… incluso intenté convencerme que debía odiarlos a todos pero a pesar de eso, nunca pude.

Su confesión me pilló desprevenida.

-Por eso me fui. Quise escapar pero mi vida eras tú Bella. Y tú ya no estabas…

Observé a Edward y pude ver sinceridad en sus ojos. Aquello me relajo un poco.

Él sabía que sus palabras me dañarían de algún modo por lo que intentó encontrar las palabras correctas y ser sútil. Cosa que agradecía desde lo más profundo de mí ser.

-Fue cómo perder el alma-Continuó-No pensé. Sólo actúe cegado por la rabia y el rencor... ése fue mi peor error.

Él estaba describiendo como me sentí yo cuando me partió el corazón… porque fue exactamente cómo perder mi alma también.

-No sigas-Le pedí intentando limpiar mi mejilla humedecida.

-No me pidas eso, por favor-Me pidió con dolor-Necesito que entiendas y sepas por todo lo que pasé.

No sabía cuanto podría resistir antes de quebrarme nuevamente.

Cerré los ojos para intentar sobrellevar esta declaración.

-Vivir cada mañana con el recuerdo de tus besos fue mi peor martirio-Admitió sin problemas- Busqué una y mil veces tu perfume inútilmente en mi almohada.

Yo también buscaba su aroma y recuerdos en todas partes.

-Por meses inventé mil razones para intentar no amarte. Me repetía a mi mismo que nunca me quisiste... fue inútil también. Me rendía cada vez que levantaba el teléfono y llamaba a casa para intentar saber cualquier cosa de tí.

No me pude contener y no pude evitar derramar mis amargas lágrimas, dolía, dolía demasiado.

-Me consumió la amargura y me sumí en un abismo del que no creí poder salir hasta que hablé con Rose. Ella fue la que me devolvió la vida al decirme la verdad.

De pronto lo tenía enfrente, a tan sólo a un paso y no me quedó más remedio que enfrentarlo.

Vi amor en sus ojos otra vez al mirarme, era cómo sí todavía sintiera lo mismo que yo. Rápidamente saqué este pensamiento de mi cabeza. Para mi pesar, yo era la única que seguía enamorada.

-Soy consiente del daño que te he causado-Me aseguró.

-No, no lo eres- Le informé- No sabes por lo que yo pasé. No tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando te marchaste sin decir nada, culpándome e ignorándome como lo hiciste.

Sentía que era justo que se enterara de algunas de las cosas que hice por él.

-No sabes cuantas veces me escapé al aeropuerto con la ilusión de que regresaras de un minuto a otro y me dijeras que todo había sido una pesadilla.

Eran tantos los recuerdos que me desgarraban que me era difícil expresarlos.

-Pero no volviste, no tuviste que recoger los pedazos que quedaron de mí. No sabes cómo fue tener que vivir así, con tu recuerdo en todas partes y tratando cada día de convencerme de que no había hecho nada para merecer tu desprecio.

Sin saber bien cómo ocurrió, Edward, me tenía entre sus brazos otra vez. Sosteniéndome con fuerza y sin dejar margen de separación. Mis brazos respondieron a su abrazo ciñéndose a su estructura cómo sí mi vida dependiera de ello. No me quería alejar.

Era una demostración de debilidad pero necesitaba tanto su consuelo, su cercanía, su calor y su protección que temí que todo había sido un sueño.

Me era inevitable no sentir felicidad al volver a percibir como encajaban nuestros cuerpos al entrelazarse al reconocerse. Era natural estar así. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir de mi interior.

Estaba segura que decirle toda mi verdad me iba a ayudar a sanar.

-Y no sabes cómo fue tener que asumir un embarazo-Debía ser fuerte y encontrar las palabras-Tener que recibir a nuestra hija sin ti.

-…Sin ti- Continuó- Nunca pude seguir adelante-Reconoció-Me sentía quebrado por dentro.

Era exactamente cómo me he sentido todo éste tiempo. Quebrada.

Ahora entendía lo difícil que había sido para él haber vivido creyendo la mentira todo este tiempo, y por eso, no podía culparle por su manera de actuar en el pasado, ya que, quizás, yo estando en su lugar, habría visto todo de la misma forma, y tal vez, hubiera realizado las mismas acciones y cometiendo los mismos errores. Lo que me sorprende más, es que yo estaba segura de que él sería capaz de continuar, de seguir adelante con su vida al saber la verdad, sobre todo sí ya tenía una feliz vida al lado de otra mujer, entonces ¿Por qué regresó?

-Sinceramente, Edward ¿Porque has regresado?

Me separé de él con renuencia.

-Por ti-Respondió inmediatamente y sin dudar.

No, eso no podía ser cierto, no tenía sentido.

-¿No me crees?

¿Sería posible que todavía sintiera algo tan fuerte por mí? ¿Que todavía me amara?

Sus ojos me decían que si.

-Dame esa oportunidad. Déjame recuperar la alegría e ilusión que ambos necesitamos.

-Esto no es real-Me intenté convencer.

-Es real, Bella. Estoy aquí ahora. Te quiero y no me iré, no lo haré porque estoy dispuesto a todo para tratar de recuperarte, de recuperarlas. Por favor permíteme remediar todo el daño que te he hecho. Acepta mi amor otra vez y para siempre.

Me quería. Aún, una parte de él me amaba pero debía ser conciente de cada una de nuestras desiciones porque ya no sólo éramos nosotros dos.

-No puedo. Es demasiado tarde para un nosotros, Edward. Hay más personas involucradas en esto- Le dije pensando en ella.

-¿Le quieres?-Me preguntó seguramente refiriéndose a Mike.

¿Cómo me podía preguntar por él? Cuando él también tenía a Tanya.

Pensé en Mike.

- Es una buena persona-Analicé- Merece mi estima y a sufrido mucho también. Perdió a Ángela, en un accidente de coche, hace algún tiempo.

-Siento aquello-Dijo sincero-Es una verdadera lastima pero no haz contestado mi pregunta.

-Se podría decir que…

¿Qué era lo que sentía por él? Nunca me lo había preguntado directamente. Habíamos pasado por situaciones similares. Jamás olvidaríamos a nuestros amores. Compartíamos al menos éso, un sentimiento, y por eso, existía compresión entre nosotros. Había un respeto por nuestro pasado. Las cosas con él habían sido cómodas y naturales. Había atracción física y era un hombre correcto pero…

-Sinceramente, no lo sé.

No era amor, eso estaba claro pero sí le tenía un gran aprecio, un cariño especial.

Estábamos saliendo pero no éramos novios aún.

-¿Todavía sientes algo por mi Isabella?-Su pregunta me dejó helada.

No tan sólo sentía algo por él. Lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que dolía.

Un "Te amo con todo mi ser" me dieron ganas de soltar con todas mis fuerzas pero mis labios estaban sellados por el bien de los dos, ya que, era una verdadera locura admitirlo e imaginando las consecuencias.

-¿No me vas a responder, Bella?

Y ahora ¿Que le decía?

Era prisionera de mis propios sentimientos, sí lo negaba, estaría mintiendo y él lo sabdría pero si lo admitía…

-Ya veo- Murmuró para sí.

-¿Qué?-No entendí a lo que se refería.

-Ya veo que voy a utilizar otro método para conocer la respuesta que me estas negando-Dijo decidido y advirtiéndome para que me preparase.

Todo volvió a pasar en segundos y fue inevitable.

Mi voluntad se desintegró esfumándose por completo cuando sus labios alcanzaron los míos. Me estaba besando con única pasión. Demostrándome con éste beso, cual grande era amor que él también sentía por mí.

Nuestro amor había cambiado todo.

Otra vez.

Volvíamos a ser uno.

* * *

Hola^^ Nuevo Capi ahora con POV de Bella. Espero que les haya gustado

Originalmente iba a colgar este capi con ambas partes para quedar a la par con Edward pero quiero agregar un flash back de Bella **de cuando Edward le pide matrinomio** y para ello me gustaría su ayuda de alguna anécdota suya, algún sueño de **cómo les gustaría que les pidieran o les pidieron matrimonio lo mas romántico posible y me la contaran por rw o por mensaje y la que considere precisa será la que desarrollaré e incorporare al siguiente capitulo,** no tardare mucho ya lo tengo casi listo solo me falta ese recuerdo.

Un abrazo

Cami.


	6. Chapter 6 Dolorosas Verdades POV Edward

**¿Todavía hay Amor?**

**Por Cmils.**

* * *

Capitulo 6.

Dolorosas verdades. Parte 1.

POV Edward.

Mi vida se había reducido a la nada al ver aquella imagen.

Mi cerebro, en cambio, seguía procesando la información que acababa de recibir a través de mi retina.

En un instante apenas, pude calcular seis maneras efectivas de deshacerme de él sin invertir demasiado esfuerzo, y tan sólo, por haberse atrevido a poner sus garras sobre ella. Sobre mi Bella.

En ése mismo instante, también, comprendí, lo que era el abandono de un corazón que quería volver a latir.

Tantos sentimientos dentro de mí, tantos... que todavía, a algunos, no era capaz de descifrar. Al final, me quedé con los que si podría llegar a combatir en estos momentos. Porque más que estar enfurecido, me sentía traicionado y decepcionado por todos, y cada uno, de los miembros de mi familia. Exceptuando, tal vez, a mi cuñada, Rosalie.

Estaba saturado de dolor, por la actitud de Bella. Me encontraba a punto de caer prisionero de una cólera incontrolable que no me dejaba respirar. En simples palabras, no me quería rendir pero ya no quería sufrir más.

El tiempo se había parado por cuarta o quinta vez desde mi llegada.

La mirada de Mike, al observar hacia donde yo me encontraba, fue lo que me hizo tener conciencia de lo obvio. Newton, me había provocado traspasando un punto que eliminaba toda tolerancia que existía dentro de mí.

Era realmente irritante intentar contenerme. Etuve a punto de lanzarme en su contra hace unos pocos segundos.

Lo único que puedo decir a mi favor, es que, después de todo, soy un hombre y tengo mis límites. Sobre todo cuando mi razón principal era Isabella Swan.

La imagen me perseguía. La había besado en frente de mis narices y yo no había podido hacer nada para impedirlo.

Y Bella. A Bella cómo me hubiese gustado decirle -Suficiente, o vienes o te cargo- Y con su permiso, llevármela lejos de aquí, lejos de él.

Pero no.

Gruñí por dentro otra vez al ver cómo ése idiota le entregaba la rosa que traía en sus manos.

Ella la recibió, aunque, diría que la aceptó sólo por cortesía. Aquello, por lo general, debería dar lastima, pero yo, no podía llegar a sentir ni la más minima pizca de solidaridad con él, ya que, los celos definitivamente eran más fuertes sobre mí en estos momentos y no me dejaban pensar con claridad.

Y además… ¿Quien demonios dijo que yo tenía que soportar esto?

¡Maldición! a mi pesar, debía soportar todo esto y más, mucho más. Sabía perfectamente que sí actuaba como un bruto irracional, la perdería y está vez, para siempre.

No quería dar otro paso en falso. Tenía que jugar mis cartas bien y no caer en la desesperación.

Bella no salía de la sorpresa que el beso le había provocado.

Respiré hondo una vez más, debía pensar con la cabeza fría y , siendo sincero, mi ser completo huía del vacío, sobre todo, huía de cualquier recuerdo que me hiciera sentir cómo fue, el no tenerla durante todo éste tiempo.

Bella, dio un paso hacía tras, alejándose de Mike. Ése gesto me hizo pensar que quizás no estaban juntos como una pareja estable.

Un ápice de lo que llamo esperanza volvió a mí.

Tal vez ella no podía aceptarle porque todavía me quería ¿Aún sería yo el dueño de su gran sueño? En definitiva, eso fue lo que me detuvo.

La amaba más que a mi vida entera y haría lo que fuera por no volver a hacerle daño.

Suspiré.

Mi mundo aún seguía girando entorno a ella, lo admitía sin problemas y tampoco sería capaz de negarlo.

Mis ojos se fueron directamente hacia ella. Bella, tenía la mirada clavada al piso y después de unos segundos, con temor, se arriesgó al fin a levantar la vista y girar para encontrarnos a todos viéndola impactados.

Su mirada inevitablemente se fijó y detuvo en mí. En sus ojos vi el miedo de pensar cómo me comportaría yo. No podía, no debía fallarle, ni fallarnos a ambos.

Intenté suavizar mi dura expresión para calmarle.

Nadie más hacía nada a nuestro alrededor, eran unas perfectas estatuas que a veces respiraban.

Procuré regular mi respiración para distraerme de alguna forma pero necesitaba la ayuda de alguien.

Todos pasaban sus ojos entre Bella, Mike, Tanya y yo, cómo sí estuvieran tratando de adivinar quien daría el siguiente pasó.

Newton, a simple vista se notaba contrariado, mi amiga estaba petrificada. Bella, ida en sí misma,y yo, saliendo del aturdimiento.

De la nada Reneesme comenzó a sollozar en sueños.

A todos nos distrajo.

Bella se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba y enfocó toda su atención a nuestra hija. Sus pasos se dirigieron a ella cómo si la estuviera llamando, dejando plantado a Mike en la misma posición.

Mi madre se la entregó de inmediato sin esperar a que se la pidiera. Bella acogió a mi hija en sus brazos para calmarla y le bastó una simple caricia para tranquilizarla.

Era toda una mamá.

Me acerqué a ella sin mirar a los demás.

No podía resistir estar otro minuto tan lejos de ellas.

-Llevaré a Nessie a su cuna-Susurró llevando de nuevo su mirada al suelo y comenzó a caminar huyendo de todos. Huyendo de mí también.

Mis pasos fueron tras ella sin pensar. No permitiría que se alejara más.

Mis familiares reaccionaron a la par. Mi madre se acercó a Tanya a presentarse, darle la bienvenida y a sí sin querer, distraerla.

Por su parte, Emmett, se fue directo a increpar a Mike para pedirle explicaciones por lo que había hecho en frente de todos, al menos, eso me pareció escuchar cuando me disponía a subir las escaleras tras ellas, pero Jasper, fue mas rápido y estuvo en frente de mí bloqueándome el paso y me hizo parar.

Espero a que le viera a los ojos y le pusiera atención, puesto que, en ese momento veía a Bella desaparecer arriba con mi pequeña hija.

Miré a Jasper contrariado.

-No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir después- Me previno pero dejándome libre el paso para pasar.

Indirectamente, era una orden disimulada.

Jasper, había sido el primero en notar mi amor por Bella y en su forma hacer que lo admitiera. Por lo que aceptaría cualquier consejo de su parte.

-Tú, mejor que nadie, sabe lo que siento por ella-Susurré aún sin continuar con mi camino- Y necesito que ella lo sepa.

Él reflexionó un instante.

-Dale tiempo. No va a ser fácil, ni para ella, ni para ti, lidiar con esto.

-¿Crees que me perdone?

-No lo sé. De lo que estoy seguro es que todavía siente algo por ti.

Una sonrisa tonta se formó en mi cara.

Con una de sus manos me palmeó el hombro.

-No pierdas esta oportunidad.

-No lo haré-Aseguré.

-Me encargaré de ellos- Dijo señalando a los demás- Tienes unos minutos a solas.

-Gracias.

Subí las escaleras en tres zancadas para no perder el tiempo siguiendo la huella de su olor inconfundible por el pasillo.

Desde el tercer cuarto a mi derecha salía una tenue luz de una lámpara de bebe que traspasaba la puerta entre abierta.

Mis pasos se dirigieron allí.

Caminé lentamente y sin dudar empuje la puerta, abriendo con suavidad. Ella no notó mi presencia, por lo qué, guardé silencio y la observé. Mi Bella estaba allí, tarareando suavemente una canción, de pie pero inclinada en la cuna acomodando a nuestra hija entre las delicadas sabanas para luego besar su frente. Ésta fue la escena más dulce que nunca me había imaginado presenciar.

Solté un pequeño suspiro.

De pronto, Bella se tensó y lentamente fue incorporandose.

-¿Que haces aquí?-Susurró sin mirarme.

-¿Podemos hablar ahora?-Dije acercándome a ella, a paso lento.

No me respondió pero negó con la cabeza y se alejó de la cuna.

-Bella yo…

-Aquí no. No quiero que ella se despierté-Dijo pasando por mi lado sin levantar la vista.

La seguí y ella caminó a paso firme y se detuvo en frente de la que había sido mi habitación, dudó pero luego, la abrió despacio e ingresó sin esperar. Yo entré y cerré la puerta tras nosotros.

Todo estaba igual, mis cosas en el mismo sitio, alguien se había encargado de mantenerla limpia y en orden.

Bella se paró a un lado del ventanal con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos se escapaban hacia los árboles evitando mirarme.

¿Era posible que me hubiera olvidado?

Quise creer que no.

Me paré a tres pasos de su cuerpo y me concentré en decir las palabras correctas mirando su rostro.

-Todo este tiempo te creí culpable de mi dolor. Te culpé por haberme engañado de la manera más cruel. También, por creer que podía odiarte-Confesé-Por haberme enseñado a querer y por haberme amado como lo hiciste... incluso intenté convencerme que debía odiarlos a todos pero a pesar de eso, nunca pude.

Di un paso más hacia ella.

-Por eso me fui, quise escapar, pero mi vida eras tú, Bella, y tú ya no estabas.

Bella por fin me miró a los ojos y bajo los brazos.

-Fue como perder el alma...-Decidí continuar con mi verdad, perdido en su mirada aunque quizás no pudiera justificar mis acciones. Debía decirlo.

-No pensé, sólo actúe cegado por la rabia y el rencor. Ése fue mi peor error.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

Quería acercarme y consolarla pero no me atreví a hacer nada esta vez.

Amor.

Esas cuatro letras no alcanzaban para describir mi sentir hacia ella.

-No sigas-Me pidió limpiándose por sí misma su mejilla.

Pero no podía parar, dolía demasiado tener todo esto guardado.

-No me pidas eso, por favor-Le pedí-Necesito que entiendas y sepas por todo lo que pasé.

Para que no me odiara tanto.

Bella cerró los ojos y me permití continuar.

-Vivir cada mañana con el recuerdo de tus besos fue mi peor martirio-Confesé- Busqué una y mil veces tu perfume inútilmente en mi almohada.

Sus ojos que permanecían cerrados de pronto se abrieron.

-Por meses inventé mil razones para no amarte, me repetía a mi mismo que nunca me quisiste, fue inútil también, me rendía cada vez que levantaba el teléfono y llamaba a casa para intentar saber cualquier cosa de ti.

Ahora en sus mejillas se delineaban las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer.

Yo no estaba mucho mejor que ella en ése sentido. También necesitaba desahogarme.

-Me consumió la amargura y me sumí en un abismo del que no creí poder salir hasta que hablé con Rose.

Respiré hondo llenando mis pulmones de su aroma.

-Ella fue la que me devolvió la vida al decirme la verdad.

Hice una pausa y acorte la distancia con otro paso quedando en frente de ella.

-Soy consiente del daño que te he causado.

-No, no lo eres- Estalló al fin y me increpó- No sabes por lo que yo pasé. No tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando te marchaste sin decir nada, culpándome e ignorándome cómo lo hiciste.

Se paró en frente de mí con aquella valentía tan característica.

-No sabes cuantas veces me escapé al aeropuerto con la ilusión de que regresaras de un minuto a otro y me digieras que todo había sido una pesadilla.

Suspiró y continuó.

-Pero no volviste, no tuviste que recoger los pedazos que quedaron de mí. No sabes cómo fue tener que vivir así, con tu recuerdo en todas partes. Cada día tratando de convencerme de que no había hecho nada para merecer tu desprecio.

No me pude contener y la arrastré hacia mí encerrándola en un abrazo. Ella no tuvo fuerzas para apartase, enterrando su cabeza en mi pecho.

Era cómo sí ninguno de los dos pudiera evitar las reacciones de nuestros cuerpos al estar tan cerca uno del otro.

Se sentía tan natural tenerla entre mis brazos, éste era el lugar, su lugar.

¿Sería muy pronto recordarle cuánto la amo?

Esperé, debía ser capaz de escucharla.

-Y no sabes cómo fue tener que asumir un embarazo- Intentó continuar y contenerse pero las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos-Tener que recibir a nuestra hija sin ti.

-…Sin ti- Continué sigiendo sus palabras-Nunca pude seguir adelante. Me sentía quebrado por dentro-Admití sin problema, aún extasiado por el abrazo que estaba a punto de acabarse.

Se incorporó lentamente y me miró interrogante como sí no pudiera evitar la pregunta.

-Sinceramente, Edward ¿Porque has regresado?-Quiso saber.

-Por ti.

Se estremeció y negó con la cabeza.

Se separó un poco de mí.

Era extremadamente fácil para mí abrirme con ella, con nadie hasta ahora lo había hecho, ni siquiera con Tanya.

Otra cosa que me unía a ella, era que la huella de nuestra conexión seguía intacta, lo que nos permitía siempre llegar a un acuerdo, o a un entendimiento y por muy complicada que fuera la situación en la que nos encotrábamos.

-¿No me crees?-Está vez no espere su respuesta verbal, me bastó mirar sus brillantes ojos y proseguí-Dame esa oportunidad de recuperar esa alegría e ilusión que ambos necesitamos.

-Estó no es real-Murmuró para sí misma.

-Es real Bella, estoy aquí ahora. Te quiero y no me iré, no lo haré porque estoy dispuesto a todo para tratar de recuperarte, de recuperarlas. Por favor permíteme remediar todo el daño que te he hecho. Acepta mi amor otra vez y para siempre.

-No puedo. Es demasiado tarde para un nosotros, Edward. Hay más personas involucradas en esto- Me dijo haciéndome recordar la presencia de Newton.

-¿Le quieres?

Temía a su respuesta pero necesitaba saber.

- Es una buena persona… merece mi estima y a sufrido mucho también. Perdió a Ángela en un accidente de coche, hace algún tiempo.

-Siento aquello, es una verdadera lástima pero no haz contestado mi pregunta-Acusé.

Los celos seguían rondándome y estaba seguro que no desaparecerían, incluso empeorarían.

El amor de mi vida, bajó la mirada.

Intenté calmarme antes de continuar.

Ella tenía su libertad, todavía podía elegirle a él, toda la libertad de elegir quien merece estar a su lado. Lamentaba no haber llegado con antelación y no haberle hecho caso a mi intuición.

-Se podría decir que… -Respiró- Sinceramente, no lo sé.

Reformulé la pregunta.

-¿Todavía sientes algo por mi Isabella?-Inquirí serio.

Clavó sus ojos en los míos por un segundo y se vio descubierta.

Guardó silencio or unos minutos.

-¿No me vas a responder, Bella?

Contuvo el aliento y desvió la mirada.

-Ya veo- Susurré para mí, capturando su atención en el proceso.

-¿Qué?-Quisó saber.

-Ya veo que voy a utilizar otro método para conocer la respuesta que me estás negando-Le respondí.

No me comprendió hasta que era demasiado tarde para evitarlo, puesto que, en ése preciso momento y sin pensar más de la cuenta, nos acerqué a ambos y al segundo siguiente mis labios estuvieron sobre los suyos reclamando cada centímetro de su boca con desesperación.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y por alegrarme el día con sus rws.**

**Un Abrazo.**

**Cami.**


	7. Chapter 7 Dolorosas Verdades P Bella P2

**¿Todavía hay amor?**

**Por Bella.**

* * *

Capitulo 7.

Dolorosas Verdades Parte 2.

POV Bella.

Era increíble sentir lo mismo al besarle, exactamente cómo antes, cuando años atrás, todo a nuestro alrededor desaparecía y sólo existía él.

Una emoción conocida se apoderó de mis actos haciendo que hundiera en el sabor de su boca y me perdiera en mi propio deseo contenido.

La necesidad de sus besos hacía estragos en mí, dejándome a su merced.

Mi intento de resistir ya no surtía efecto.

Sin poder controlar aquella parte de mí tan desesperada, me dejé llevar libremente por lo que sentía.

Debo confesar que estaba totalmente extasiada. Está, era una tentación irresistible y muchísimo más fuerte que yo. Decidí no seguir luchando contra ella y dejé escapar mi amor.

Cómo había extrañado el roce de su piel. Cómo había extrañado la forma tan suya de adherirme a su cuerpo. Y, por supuesto, había extrañado sentir a su lengua deslizarse hasta encontrar la mía.

Sentía que mi corazón latía desbocada a la misma velocidad que lo hacía el suyo… ¿Sí esto no era amor? Entonces… ¿Qué era?

De pronto, un huracán de pasión nos envolvió a ambos, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se reclamaran mutuamente, consumiéndose lentamente en el fuego que nos quemaba cada vez que nos fundíamos él uno en él otro.

Juro por mí vida que quería que éste momento durara para siempre pero tenía claro que era un error sucumbir de esta manera a la necesidad de sentirlo y probar sus dulces besos, aunque sólo fuera por última vez.

Está entrega se nos estaba escapando de las manos, por lo qué, recurrí a la poca cordura que me quedaba.

-Esto no esta bien-Me disculpé al reaccionar- No deberíamos…Lo nuestro tuvo un fin hace casi dos años.

No me soltó. Al contrario, me atrajo más hacia él.

-No hables de un fin- Se sobresaltó, tratando de hacerme entrar en razón- No cuando aún tiene tanto poder lo que sentimos, Bella. Mira…-Me dijo llevando mi mano a su pecho- Tan sólo siente- Me pidió.

Lo toqué. Era hallar lo mismo que tenía adentro de mi pecho. Una visible muestra de lo que él sentía por mí.

-No…- Intenté negar a la verdad- Fueron demasiadas noches las que nos separaron, demasiadas las mañanas oscuras que pasé esperando por ti y no sirvió.

-No digas eso Bella, lo has hecho excelente con Nessie-Dijo con voz suave.

Mi hija, mi corazón, la felicidad y mi vida.

-Ella fue mi razón de seguir-Reconocí-Es única.

Edward me deslumbró con su sonrisa.

-Es igual a ti en muchos sentidos-Le indiqué-Es mi mayor orgullo.

-Nuestro orgullo-Corrigió- Además, tiene tus ojos. Eso es maravilloso- Dijo orgulloso antes de quedar en completo silencio.

Sus fijas esmeraldas se concentraron en recorrer mi rostro detenidamente recordando cada detalle. Y para que negar lo obvio, yo hacía lo mismo.

Su hermosura no tenía límites. Para mi goce, la piel de su rostro seguía siendo tersa y suave, con ése tinte transparente, cejas delineadas, el cabello medio alborotado y de color castaño cobrizo. Sus pómulos bien definidos y el contorno de sus labios, me volvían loca.

Simplemente, para mí, era el hombre perfecto.

-Perdóname-Soltó de improviso-Fui un imbécil al creer en las mentiras de Jessica.

Sus palabras alteraron el equilibrio que había logrado mantener.

Una mezcla de tristeza absoluta y dolor se asomaba en su hermoso rostro. No podía resistir verlo sufrir. Iba a decirle que no tenía nada que perdonarle pero continuó hablando sin dejarme pronunciar palabra.

-Nos hice daño a los dos, a los tres-Corrigió- Eché a perder nuestras vidas por unas malditas fotos distorsionadas.

Finalmente, aquel plan de separarnos logro su objetivo después de todo.

-No te culpo por lo que pasó-Señalé.

-Tienes muchas cosas que perdonarme, sin duda-Interrumpió- En primer lugar, por ser incapaz de no haberme dado cuenta de la treta desde el primer minuto. Por huir como un cobarde-Analizó-Fui un verdadero idiota al creer que algún día te podría volver a ver y no sentir éste amor…

-No sigas-Insistí.

Pero no me hizo caso.

-Un canalla por dejarte sola todo éste tiempo.

-No podemos retroceder el tiempo, y menos, cambiar el pasado.

-Pero sí el presente.

-Las cosas están bien como están-¡Rayos!- Me dolió tanto intentar seguir sin ti... pero lo hice.

-Yo no pude...-Reconoció sin inmutarse-A veces, creí que podría escapar de ti, de tu mirada, de tu piel y al querer intentarlo, cerraba los ojos y sin poder evitarlo, tu imagen venía a mi cabeza y fracasaba de inmediato-Miró hacia el suelo- Y por las noches…-Subió la mirada lentamente hasta encontrar la punta de mi nariz- Sólo me aguardaba la nada-Su voz estaba rota- Tenía claro que era por estar tan lejos de ti.

La brillante luz de sus ojos amenazaba con salir de ellos al anegarse con las lágrimas reprimidas al ver mis ojos. Intenté desviar la vista pero se me hizo imposible porque mis ojos no se movieron, se clavaron en los suyos cómo sí fueran dos imanes.

-No sabía reír, no sabía sentir hasta que descubrí que ése vacío que sentía todo el tiempo se producía porque no te tenía a mi lado, ahora lo comprendo.

-¿Por qué no regresaste antes?-Pegunté alejándome y torturándome por haber sido capaz de cortar su abrazo por mucho que fuera necesario.

Debía poder pensar con claridad.

No me interesaba ser masoquista pero tenía que saberlo.

Edward dudó un segundo en contestar.

-Porque no me atrevía a volver a tenerte en frente y volver a reaccionar cómo lo hice en el aeropuerto.

Con tan sólo recordar ese día, se abría mi herida.

-No quería ofenderte otra vez. Algo dentro de mí siempre supo que eras inocente y por orgullo. No podía permitir que todo ése resentimiento que tenía te hiciera mas daño.

¿Cuántas veces había soñado con oírle decir esas palabras? ¿Esto realmente estaba sucediendo o todo era un sueño?

-Respira, Bella-Me pidió recordándome que mis pulmones necesitaban oxigeno.

Intenté regular mi respiración y cambiar de expresión. A estas alturas no sabía sí era bueno continuar con esta conversación.

-No quería volver a causarte más dolor- Se culpó- Por mucho que según las pruebas te lo merecieras.

Y que por poco me destruyeron por completo.

-No lo merecí pero…sufrí…sufrí demasiado-Reconocí e intenté explicar- Por el engaño, porque Jake estaba involucrado en todo. Por darme cuenta de que te había perdido. Y sobretodo, por saber que me odiabas.

Su odio era a lo que más temía, incluso más que a su ausencia.

-Perdóname por eso también. Recuerda que hace tan sólo hace unos días me enteré de la verdad. No sabes cuánto me desprecio a mí mismo por haber sido tan miserable contigo y con todos.

-No fue fácil sobrevivir.

Asintió dándome la razón, mientras yo, soltaba un respiro.

-Bella fuiste tantas cosas a la vez… y todavía lo eres-Declaró.

Inevitablemente contuve el aliento, plenamente conciente de ello.

No sabía que responder.

-Siempre fuiste y serás la dueña de mi corazón-Dijo con vehemencia- Y aunque, quizás no me perdones debía decirlo, amor mío.

Una parte de mí se regocijaba al saber que me seguía amando… la otra no quería oír nada más y definitivamente enterrar todo el sufrimiento, perdonar y desaparecer.

Estaba hecha un verdadero lío.

Su perfume fluía a mí alrededor, haciéndome imposible no quedar desorientada.

Edward, seguía siendo el único que podía despertar estas sensaciones, las cuales, por cierto, siempre recorrían mi cuerpo de extremo a extremo, al estar a sólo unos cuantos centímetros.

Mi mente clamaba por un poco de serenidad para poder ordenar las ideas… tanto tiempo reprimiendo mis sentimientos que ahora no sabía como enfrentarlos. Además no quería que la tranquilidad que había logrado conseguir se derrumbase.

Necesitaba zafarme de su amarre y al intentarlo me enredé gracias a mi torpeza pero antes de caer, Edward, me tenía entre sus brazos nuevamente, acomodándome contra la ventana.

Estaba a punto de volver a besarme.

-No me llames amor por favor…-Le pedí desviando el camino a mis labios-No hagas más complicado esto, Edward- Evité mirar sus ojos-Nuestra historia se acabó y por mucho que nos hayamos amado, eso se terminó-Susurré intentando convencerme de mis propias palabras.

Sentía a sus ojos taladrarme.

-Esto no terminó-Respondió contraatacando-No cuando veo cómo me miras y cómo con tus ojos gritan que me amas, cómo yo te amo a ti.

Sus palabras inevitablemente me llevaron a uno de los días más felices de mi vida…

Flash Back.

Estábamos en la parte más alta de la zona que rodeaba al bosque, recostados a un costado de la carretera antes de dejar el pueblo. Lo más cerca de las estrellas que en mi vida había estado… así de cerca, que sí estiraba la mano hacia ellas casi las podía tocar.

Era un momento de los dos, habíamos compartido una mañana agradable en casa de Charlie y con mi padre comportándose cómodo con la presencia de Edward desde que había admitido hace casi seis meses que Edward era mi novio. Lo había aceptado como parte mía, tanto así, que incluso hace un par de días, habían tenido una conversación en la cual no me dejaron participar. Ahora era cómo sí fueran padre e hijo.

La tarde pasó entre el mar y la lluvia que nos sorprendió en la Push, junto a Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalíe.

Me reí al recordar.

Fue realmente divertido correr bajo el aguacero huyendo de las grandes gotas, y también, de Edward, quien intentaba atraparme cuál león acorralando a su oveja por toda la playa… hasta que finalmente lo consiguió y me retuvo bajo la lluvia con un hambriento beso.

Sencillamente, era feliz.

Abrí mis ojos otra vez y miles de destellantes luces celestes me cegaron por un segundo. Era increíble que el cielo se hubiera despejado con tanta rapidez y en tan sólo unas cuantas horas.

A mi lado, Edward, ya no miraba el infinito cómo lo hacía yo. El resplandor de sus orbes eran iluminados por la gran luna me veían directamente. Jamás los había visto tan brillantes.

Era un buen modo según yo, de terminar un inevitable día de San Valentín.

En mi interior sabía que éste plan absolutamente fuera de lo común, no se encontraba dentro de las actividades típicas para la fecha, cómo sí lo eran, las cenas y chocolates en que caía todo el mundo. Por eso, decidimos hacer algo diferente, y él, siendo conciente de mí postura, lo único que había hecho de especial esta noche fue traerme a ver las estrellas y dibujar un gran corazón con flores silvestres en el suelo a nuestro alrededor, a penas, habíamos llegado a este sitio.

No podía experimentar mejor emoción romántica que estar junto a él en éste preciso instante.

Le dediqué la mejor de mis sonrisas.

Edward también me devolvió el gesto y suspiró.

-Si supieras cuanto te quiero, te darías cuenta que las estrellas del cielo son muy pocas en comparación-Me dijo.

Extendí mi mano hacia él para entrelazarla con la suya nuevamente. Aquella muestra de amor le dio fuerza para decirme lo que me había tratado de decir en varias ocasiones desde hace un tiempo porque su expresión cambió, se incorporó, y de pronto, se puso serio.

La preocupación me hizo imitarlo.

Me acerqué más a él quedando parada en medio de su improvisado corazón de flores.

Levanté una de mis manos suavemente acariciando desde su sien a su quijada izquierda sin romper el silencio.

Suspiró resignado.

-Escúchame por favor y sin interrumpir-Me pidió algo nervioso. Era la primera vez que lo veía actuar así.

Me preocupé pero asentí levemente intentando descifrar el transfondo de dichas palabras.

-Si no hago esto ahora, me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida porque sé en lo más profundo de mi ser que estas hecha para mí.

Me entró pánico y mi respiración se cortó por completo.

-Hace tiempo que eres mi mundo, Bella. Desde que te apareciste en mi vida sin avisar, todo cambió. Y a partir de ése instante, te convertiste en mi sueño, en mi felicidad y en mi esperanza.

¿Qué era lo que estaba intentando decirme?

No creía que fuera capaz de…

-Edward…-Susurré.

Tragué la saliva acumulada y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, al mismo tiempo en que mi boca emitió un ruidito casi intangible al percibir lo que él estaba a punto de hacer.

Mi amado se arrodilló frente a mí.

Yo ahora no era capaz de articular una palabra, ni siquiera un pensamiento concreto.

Con otro gesto me pidió la mano derecha y de inmediato ésta reaccionó deslizándose hasta él.

-Isabella Swan-Sus ojos brillaban con la misma intensidad que hace unos minutos- El amor para mí, eres tú. Te amo más que a nada y no quiero separarme nunca de tí-Inspiró profundamente y conteniendo el aire dentro de sí-¿Me concederías el extraordinario honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

…su esposa… su mujer...por siempre.

Edward era el único amor que yo tenía la dicha de conocer. Él único hombre hecho a mi medida y él único a quien yo pertenecía en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Solo había una respuesta posible para su pregunta.

-Si-Contesté conmovida.

Respiró aliviado besando mi mano y yo me arrodillé para quedar a su altura y poder abrazarlo pero descubriendo mi intención Edward lo impidió momentáneamente.

-Entonces creo que esto te pertenece…- Me dijo mientras buscaba algo que parecía una cajita de terciopelo en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta y la exhibió lentamente ante mi vista.

Todo se detuvo otra vez.

La sortija que descansaba en su interior relucía exquisitamente ante la luz de luna de las estrellas. Era bellísima. A pesar de ser un anillo sencillo y sutil, no dejaba de ser elegante. La piedra central estaba cortada fina y delicadamente en forma de óvalo, además de estar adornada por diez pequeños brillantes.

Simplemente era perfecta.

-Está alianza fue la que mi abuelo materno, Edward, le dio a mi abuela Elizabeth, al comprometerse-Me explicó- Es un poco antiguo… sí no te gusta lo podemos cambiar.

-Sí hubiera tenido que elegir… habría elegido éste entre un millón. Es hermoso-Dije anonadada.

-Elegí este anillo para ti, entre las joyas de la familia-La miró y no dijo nada hasta colocar el anillo en mi dedo.

Calzó exacto.

Ahora fui yo la que hablé y lo abrace.

-Gracias por amarme cómo sólo tú lo haces. Por ser la persona que me ha enseñado a amar, por estar conmigo en cada momento. Te amo y no dejaré de hacerlo jamás-Le asegure aún manteniendo nuestra unión.

Me sonrió feliz, se separó un poco de mí para acunar mi rostro entre sus manos y besar mis labios con dulzura, sellando así nuestro compromiso.

Fin de Flash Back.

-Sí me dices que no me quieres, no te creeré-Amenazó-Porque aún puedo ver en tus ojos el reflejo de lo que sientes y porque aún tiemblas al escuchar mi voz.

Me tenía acorralada con la verdad.

-No pienso dejar que te muevas sin que me escuches…

No pude evitar volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que te amo-Me dijo-Y que nunca he dejado de hacerlo.

A mi cabeza volvían todos y cada uno de los te quiero y los te amo que me había dedicado. El amor entre nosotros ahora era una dura verdad, real y más fuerte de lo que me podía llegar a imaginar.

-Amor… me atrapaste y para siempre. Ya no me importa lo que haya pasado, Bella, no importa el dolor sí hoy estas aquí y a mi lado-Dijo al pasar un par de minutos.

Su declaración contrastaba con los hechos…

Una gran dosis de veneno corría por mis venas con sólo pensar en ellos dos… juntos.

-¿Me amas de la misma forma a la que la amas a ella?-Le reclamé incapaz de contenerme.

Me observó con pleno conocimiento.

-No podría, nunca he buscado a nadie-Me informó.

¿Cómo se atrevía a negar su relación?

- Y sí te refieres a Tanya, es tan sólo una amiga.

Amiga, si claro… ella lo miraba como sí se lo fuera a comer.

-Ella no te ve de la misma forma y lo sabes-Mascullé irritada.

Estaba segura que de mí salían chispas.

Algún día debía reconocer que mis inseguridades me hacían vulnerable.

-Estás celosa…-Descubrió encantado.

Inmensamente Celosa. Por suerte, esa idea no salió de mis labios para delatarme.

Mi recelo con esa mujer parecía no tener control y diablos… ¡Ni si quiera la conocía!

Intenté negarlo pero a Edward pareció agradarle mucho más mi nuevo comportamiento. No me permitió hablar.

-Ella sólo me ha idealizado… y quizás, cree sentir algo por mí pero yo lo atribuyo al tiempo que pasamos juntos, no niego que es hermosa y que en más de alguna oportunidad nos hemos besado.

Dolor y pérdida mezclados dentro de mi corazón.

Ya no podía, no creía que fuera a poder sobrevivir nuevamente…

-Pero tienes que saber que por mi parte sólo fue por cortesía. No fue más que gratitud.

-No me lo creo.

-Amor, en mi mente sólo estabas tú y nadie más que tú-Añadió con sinceridad- Nada más pasó. Créeme por favor… Yo jamás he rotó la promesa que te hice, Nunca he estado con nadie en todo éste tiempo… porque mi amor te sigue perteneciendo a ti.

La promesa… su promesa. La que me había hecho cuando nos amamos por primera vez.

Eso quería decir que no se había acostado con ella. Que sólo yo había sido su mujer, que él me pertenecía y que sólo había hecho el amor conmigo.

-Te amo-Declaró nuevamente- Sólo a ti.

Si, me amaba a mi, lo podía ver a través de su mirada. Era cierto. Otra verdad de la que ahora era conciente.

-Y otra cosa…-Añadió para calmarme- Dudó que Tanya haya dejado de amar a James.

-¿James?

-Si, así se llamaba el hombre que fue su pareja por años, y qué, sin quererlo, de un minuto a otro, se enamoró de otra mujer. Nadie le culpo por eso. Fue honesto de su parte admitir que encontró el amor verdadero con la mujer.

Edward se apresuró a explicar.

-Él era un policía en cubierto y hace unos seis meses, en una misión, lo descubrieron, lo secuestraron, golpearon y cuando intentaron deshacerse de él, le dispararon por la espalda. Lo arrojaron cerca de un callejón. Sí no hubiera sido encontrado por la mujer que se convirtió en su amor, seguramente estaría muerto. Le salvó vida sin conocerlo, se enamoraron a primera vista, casi igual que nosotros-Me recordó- Tanya, lo tomó bastante bien, lo acepto sin quejas, demostrando que es un gran ser humano.

No pude agregar otra cosa que un…

-Vaya…

-Victoria y James se casarón hace un mes, asistimos a su boda.

-Debió ser duro para Tanya-Comenté poniéndome en su lugar.

-Sin duda, lo fue-Asintió-Pero ella es firme y muy resistente. Incluso fue la madrina de la ceremonia. Sólo en un par de oportunidades se ha derrumbado en frente de mí mostrándose vulnerable.

Se entristeció se alejó un poco de mí.

-Sé que lo he arruinado todo al venir con ella… pero necesitaba el apoyo de alguien si las cosas salían mal.

-Es bueno saber que hay alguien que vela por ti.

-No de la manera que piensas-Aclaró otra vez para asegurase de que le entendiera.

-No tienes porque darme explicaciones.

-Quiero dártelas, para que tengas claro de una vez y por todas que tan sólo tú vives en mí, Isabella.

Ya no podía resistir más.

-Edward… ¿Porque tenías que volver? ¿Porque?... Cuando mi mundo empezaba a ordenarse… apareces tú.

-Dime ¿Que puedo hacer? ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me perdones?-Me preguntó.

Estaba a punto de decirle que todavía lo seguía amando como el primer día y que lo único que tenía que hacer era abrazarme y no soltarme nunca más.

Oí como se acercaba alguien a la habitación y tocaban la puerta que no estaba cerrada por completo.

-Lamento interrumpir-Dijo Alice al entrar- Pero Rose ha comenzó el trabajo de parto, no ha llegado papá. Ya saben como reacciona Emmett en estos casos-Se disculpó-Y todavía no la podemos llevar al hospital porque esta lloviendo torrencialmente- Dijo mostrando la lluvia que se deslizaba por la ventana-Por sí no lo han notado, quizás pronto cortaran los caminos.

Era verdad, no había notado que llovía de tal forma.

-Rose esta preguntando por ti- Le dijo a su hermano- Eres el más capacitado para atenderla.

-Será mejor que bajemos-Me apresuré a decir.

-Esta conversación no se ha terminado-Me dijo Edward antes de zafarme de su agarre-Quedan algunas cosas que aclarar.

Asentí, aun sabiendo que evitaría cualquier proximidad entre nosotros por lo menos por un tiempo, hasta que volviera mi cordura.

Alice me miraba con los ojos emocionados. Sabía que después tendría que contarle todo, con lujo de detalles.

-¿Dónde está?-Inquirió Edward.

-En la sala aún.

-¿Ha roto la fuente?

-Si, diez minutos después de que ustedes desaparecieran, eso fue, hace media hora.

-¿A cada cuanto son las contracciones?

-Una a cada siete minutos.

-Eso nos da algo de tiempo.

Me sorprendí al verlo actuar así, tan seguro de sí.

Siempre supe que lo suyo era la medicina pero nunca lo había visto desenvolverse en ese ámbito.

Examinó a Rose, con cuidado y se concentró en hacer las preguntas correspondientes, hasta qué, de pronto, escuche claramente sus palabras.

-Al parecer este pequeño no va a esperar más, quiere venir al mundo ahora.

-Va ser igual de adelantado que su padre-Dijo Esme feliz.

- Habrá que preparar todo- Edward aseguró-Tendremos un parto en casa.

Todos estábamos dispuestos a colaborar por el bien de Rose y mi sobrino.

-Alice ve por lo necesario al estudio de papá y esteriliza los instrumentos-Ordenó Edward- Mamá ¿Podrías adecuar una habitación para recibir a tu nieto?

-En seguida hijo, ¿Me ayudas querida?-Le dijo a la amiga de su hijo.

-Claro…-Contestó ella no muy segura.

-Bella-Me llamó volviendo a mirarme con aquellos ojos- Necesitamos agua caliente y tibia, y muchas toallas.

No demoré ni cinco minutos en tener casi todo lo que Edward me había solicitado para ayudar a Rose a traer a su niño al mundo.

Sólo me falta el agua Caliente que había puesto a hervir.

Estaba mirando por la ventana de la gran cocina y rogando por que pronto dejara de llover con esa intensidad cuando el ruido de unos suaves pasos me anunció que alguien se acercaba.

Mire hacía la puerta y quien apareció fue… Tanya.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado la forma de petición matrimonial que resulto al final, fue una mezcla de varias.**

**Bueno aquí se termina los capis a la par, ahora comienza la historia continua.**

**Y el próximo pov lo eligen ustedes, solo voten Edward o Bella por rw.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Cariños Cami.**


	8. Chapter 8 Dolorosas Verdades P Edward P2

**¿Todavía hay Amor?**

* * *

Capitulo Dolorosas Verdades, Parte 2.

POV Edward.

Este beso era el elixir necesario que devolvió a parte de mí al camino correcto.

A ella.

Capturé su boca sin darle opción alguna, con desesperación y apremio.

Pude percibir una vez más que el cielo no era nada comparado con sus suaves labios. Simplemente era la gloria volver a tenerlos sobre los míos.

¿Cuánto había añorado sus besos? Talvez miles de noches.

No me podía explicar como había sido capaz de sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin ellos. Me hallé con vida nuevamente.

Su boca era mi refugio, ella lo sabía y aunque al principio intentó rechazarme, al final se rindió y me correspondió abiertamente entregándose completamente a mi locura.

Quería que supiera todo lo que yo sentía por ella en este beso.

En mi alma estaba escrito su nombre con fuego. Ése fuego que sólo ella era capaz de reavivar con tan sólo un beso.

Necesitaba más. No, necesitábamos más, mucho más. Es por eso que el beso se volvió intenso de parte de ambos. Nos perdimos en el otro por unos segundos, los exactos para poder tener claro que mis manos, mi cuerpo y mi mente le seguían perteneciendo y que a ella yo tampoco le era indiferente.

Pero algo hizo un clic dentro de ella y se separó abruptamente de mí.

Al menos ya tenía la respuesta que pedí. Me bastaba, por ahora.

-Esto no esta bien-Repitió recuperándose y tratando de escapar- No deberíamos…Lo nuestro tuvo un fin hace casi dos años.

No la deje escapar.

-No hables de un fin- Casi le reclamé- No cuando aún tiene tanto poder lo que sentimos, Bella. Mira…-Le dije llevando su mano a mi pecho- Tan sólo siente-Le dije sosteniendo su mano en la mía, mostrándole el resultado de nuestro contacto.

Mi corazón estaba palpitando fuerte como hacía tiempo no era capaz.

Ella lo percibió.

-No…- Dijo tratándose de convencer más a si misma que a mí- Fueron demasiadas noches las que nos separaron. Demasiadas las mañanas oscuras que pase esperando por ti y no sirvió de nada.

-No digas eso Bella. Lo has hecho excelente con Nessie.

-Esa fue mi razón de seguir.

En su rostro afloró una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ella es única.

Él que sonrió ahora, fui yo. Esperaba poder descubrirlo.

-Es igual a ti en muchos sentidos-Continuó-Es mi mayor orgullo.

-Nuestro orgullo-Le corregí- A demás tiene tus ojos. Éso es maravilloso.

La tristeza de no saber de su existencia concentró mis pensamientos y para mi desgracia mi remordimiento también apareció.

-Perdóname-Le pedí aún con su mano entre las mías-Fui un imbécil al creer en las mentiras de Jessica.

Me miró sorprendida y luego desvió la mirada e hizo el intento de hablar pero me adelante.

-Nos hice daño a los dos. A los tres-Corregí- Eche a perder nuestras vidas por unas malditas fotos distorsionadas.

En su rostro se formó una mueca de pesar.

-No te culpo por lo que pasó-Murmuró.

-Tienes muchas cosas por las cuales perdonarme sin duda… en primer lugar por ser incapaz de no haberme dado cuenta de la treta desde el primer minuto. Por huir como un cobarde… fui un verdadero idiota.

-No…

-Por creer que algún día te podría volver a ver y no sentir este amor…

-Ni sigas-Me pidió.

-Por dejarte sola todo este tiempo.

-No podemos retroceder el tiempo ni tampoco cambiar el pasado.

-Pero si el presente.

-Las cosas están bien como están. Me dolió tanto intentar seguir sin ti...- Se limpio la lagrima traicionera que se deslizaba por su mejilla izquierda-Pero lo hice.

-Yo no pude-Le aseguré agachando la mirada- A veces creí que podría escapar de ti, de tu mirada, de tu piel y al querer intentarlo, cerraba los ojos y sin poder evitarlo tu imagen venía a mi cabeza y fracasaba de inmediato -Le dije con sinceridad- Y por las noches sólo me aguardaba la nada… y tenía claro que era por estar tan lejos de ti.

Me incorporé y me sinceré con esos ojos chocolates viéndome sin perderse detalle:

-No sabía reír, no sabía sentir y ese vacío que llevaba dentro todo el tiempo era porque no te tenía al lado, ahora lo comprendo.

-¿Por qué no regresaste antes?-Preguntó dudando y soltándose de mí amarre.

Bella estaba nerviosa y merecía toda mi verdad.

-Porque no me atrevía a volver a tenerte en frente y volver a reaccionar como lo hice en el aeropuerto-Le confesé-No quería ofenderte otra vez porque algo dentro de mí siempre supo que eras inocente y por orgullo no podía permitir que todo ese resentimiento que sentía te hiciera mas daño.

La observé por un instante y pude darme cuenta de que había contenido el aliento y su corazón latía desbocado.

-Respira Bella- Le pedí.

Ella así lo hizo.

-No quería volver a causarte más dolor-Proseguí esto no era fácil de decir- Por mucho que según las pruebas te lo merecieras.

-No lo merecí pero…sufrí…sufrí demasiado… por el engaño, por que Jake estaba involucrado en todo… por darme cuenta de que te había perdido y más aún por saber que me odiabas.

-Perdóname por eso también… recuerda que hace tan solo hace unos días me entere de la verdad, no sabes cuanto me desprecio a mi mismo por haber sido tan miserable contigo y con todos.

-No fue fácil sobrevivir.

-Bella fuiste tantas cosas a la vez y todavía lo eres-Dejó de respirar otra vez- Siempre fuiste y serás la dueña de mi corazón. Y aunque quizás no me perdones debía decirlo, mi amor.

Quiso retroceder no queriendo escuchar la verdad y por eso sin querer tropezó con sus propios pies y por culpa de sus tacones. Fui más rápido y la encerré en un abrazo y aproveche de acorralarla otra vez contra el ventanal mojado aunque dándole un poco de espacio

-No me llames amor por favor. No hagas más complicado esto Edward-Me pidió desviando la mirada nuevamente para no verse descubierta-Nuestra historia se acabó y por mucho que nos hayamos amado eso se terminó.

-Esto no terminó-Contradije-No cuando veo como me miras y como con tus ojos gritan que me amas, cómo yo te amo a ti.

Hizo el intento de negarlo.

-Si me dices que no me quieres. no te creeré-Le advertí-Porque aún puedo ver en tus ojos el reflejo de lo que sientes y porque aún tiemblas al escuchar mi voz.

Bella se quedó en silencio al verse descubierta e intentó alejarse de mí otra vez.

-No pienso dejar que te muevas sin que me escuches-Esperé su atención y después de un segundo encontré sus ojos mirándome otra vez- Sólo quiero que sepas que te amo y que nunca he dejado de hacerlo-No podía estar más tiempo guardando mis sentimientos.

Por su mirada perdida intuí que intentaba convencerse de lo contrario por lo que decidí continuar.

-Amor… me atrapaste y para siempre. Y no me importa lo que haya pasado Bella. No importa el dolor si hoy estas aquí y a mi lado.

Me miró y susurró:

-¿Me amas de la misma forma a la que la amas a ella?- Me increpó con resentimiento.

No tuve que esforzarme para entender a quien se refería.

-No podría, nunca he buscado a nadie-Le aclaré- Y sí te refieres a Tanya, es tan sólo una amiga.

Rodó los ojos no creyéndome.

-Ella no te ve de la misma forma y lo sabes-Me acusó.

Estaba celosa de Tanya, igual que yo de Newton. Me sentí un poco mejor al tener, al menos un sentimiento compartido con ella y no pude evitar que en mi cara se escapara media una sonrisa.

-Estas celosa...- Observé maravillado.

Me volvió a mirar mal, frunció el ceño pero negó suavemente.

Nunca la había visto así. Se veía preciosa invadida por los celos. Bella iba a decir algo pero la silencie con la yema de mi dedo índice.

Yo aún sonreía pero era el momento perfecto para esclarecer mi relación con Tanya.

-Ella sólo me ha idealizado y quizás cree sentir algo por mí pero lo atribuyo al tiempo que pasamos juntos. No niego que es hermosa y que en alguna oportunidad nos hemos besado-No le impactó mi declaración pero aún así cerró los ojos seguramente para poder soportar el dolor que le provocaron mis palabras- Pero tienes que saber que por mi parte sólo fue por cortesía, no fue más que gratitud.

-No me lo creo-Susurró todavía con los ojos cerrado y negando con la cabeza.

-Amor, en mi mente sólo estabas tú y nadie más que tú. Nada más pasó… créeme por favor-Le rogué- Yo jamás he roto la promesa que te hice. Nunca he estado con nadie en todo este tiempo… porque mi amor te sigue perteneciendo a ti.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par buscando la verdad en los míos. Y la encontró, al parecer porque pude notar el alivio que soltó en un pequeño suspiro.

-Te amo-Le dije con sinceridad- Sólo a ti- Le dije aprovechando nuestra cercanía besé su frente.

-Y otra cosa-Añadí para tranquilizarle por completo- Dudó que Tanya haya dejado de amar a James.

-¿James?

-Si, así se llamaba el hombre que fue su pareja por años y que sin quererlo, de un minuto a otro, se enamoró de otra mujer. Nadie le culpo por eso. Fue honesto de su parte admitir que encontró el amor verdadero con la mujer.

Bella me escuchaba atentamente a si que decidí contarle la historia completa.

-Él era un policía en cubierto y hace unos seis meses en una misión lo descubrieron, lo secuestraron, golpearon y cuando intentaron deshacerse de él, le dispararon por la espalda y lo arrojaron cerca de un callejón. Si no hubiera sido encontrado por ella seguramente estaría muerto. Le salvó vida sin conocerlo, se enamoraron a primera vista, casi igual que nosotros-Le hice recordar sonriéndole- Tanya lo tomó bastante bien, lo acepto demostrando que es un gran ser humano.

-Vaya…

-Victoria y James se casarón hace un mes, asistimos a su boda-Añadí.

-Debió ser duro para ella-Comentó.

-Sin duda, lo fue-Confirmé-Pero ella es firme y muy resistente… incluso fue la madrina de la ceremonia. Sólo en un par de oportunidades se ha derrumbado en frente de mí mostrándose vulnerable.

Baje la mirada.

-Sé que lo he arruinado todo al venir con ella-Reconocí- Pero necesitaba el apoyo de alguien si las cosas salían mal.

-Es bueno saber que hay alguien que vela por ti.

-No de la manera que piensas-Le repetí.

-No tienes porque darme explicaciones.

-Quiero dártelas, para que tengas claro de una vez y por todas que tan sólo tú vives en mí, Isabella.

-Edward…-Sollozó- ¿Porque tenías que volver? ¿Porque? Cuando mi mundo empezaba a ordenarse, apareces tú.

-Dime ¿Que puedo hacer? ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me perdones?

Me miró con los ojos brillantes. Sabía que había temor en ellos, de lo que pudiera pasar de aquí en adelante. Nuestras vidas cambiaban nuevamente.

En ese momento para mi pesar sentimos un par de toques en la puerta entre abierta.

Separamos un poco nuestros cuerpos.

-Lamento interrumpir-Dijo Alice entrando en la habitación- Pero Rose ha comenzó el trabajo de parto… no ha llegado papá y ya saben cómo reacciona Emmett en estos casos -Dijo un poco apenada y hablando rápido justificando su intromisión-Y todavía no la podemos llevar al hospital porque esta lloviendo torrencialmente- Dijo apuntando hacia la ventana-Por sí no lo han notad… quizás pronto cortaran los caminos.

Mi hermana llevaba razón llovía torrencialmente, sólo que hasta ahora nos habíamos percatado de aquello.

-Rose esta preguntando por ti. Eres el más capacitado para atenderla.

-Será mejor que bajemos-Dijo Bella nerviosa por el estado de Rosalíe.

-Esta conversación no se a terminado-Le dije a Bella-Quedan algunas cosas que aclarar.

Ella simplemente asintió y luego miró a Alice, quien por su parte no pudo evitar sonreír y soltar un suspiro.

-¿Dónde esta?-Pregunté caminando hacía la puerta.

-En la sala aún.

-¿Ha roto la fuente?

-Si, diez minutos después de que ustedes desaparecieran, eso fue hace media hora.

-¿A cada cuanto son las contracciones?

-Una a cada siete minutos.

-Eso nos da algo de tiempo-Comenté bajando las escaleras.

Mis conocimientos a cerca de los partos no era muy elevados, mi año de estudio de medicina en Italia no me había preparado lo suficiente para esto pero estaba dispuesto a dar mi mejor esfuerzo.

En cuanto entramos a la sala estaban todos pendientes de Rosalíe, quien tenía agarrado del brazo de mi hermano soportando una contracción.

-Osita respira como te dijo papá Ji…ji… hu… hu.

-Si dices eso una vez mas…-Amenazó Rosalíe.

-Cálmate Emmett, la estas asustando- Le dije-Déjame verla.

Se apartó de inmediato asustado por la expresión de dolor en el rostro de su mujer.

-Cada vez se están haciendo más fuertes- Me dijo con respiración entrecortada.

Le tomé las pulsaciones y eran normales para ser las de una mujer embarazada y observé que su abdomen se estaba endureciendo.

-¿En que semana estas Rose?

-Casi en la treinta y ocho.

-Al parecer este pequeño no va a esperar más, quiere venir al mundo ahora.

Mi madre soltó una pequeña risa.

- Va ser igual de adelantado que su padre-Dijo Esme sonriendo.

- Habrá que preparar todo- Solté-Tendremos un parto en casa.

No era tiempo para enfrentamientos familiares. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por mi autocontrol y empezaron a moverse.

-Alice ve por lo necesario al estudio de papá y esteriliza los instrumentos- Luego me dirigí a mi madre- Mamá podrías adecuar una habitación para recibir a tu nieto.

-En seguida hijo, ¿Me ayudas querida?-Le dijo a Tanya saliendo detrás de Alice

-Claro…-Contestó Tanya un poco desorientada.

-Bella-Le dije mirando sus hermosos ojos- Necesitamos agua caliente y tibia y muchas toallas.

Ella salió inmediatamente en busca de lo que le pedí.

-Emmett, Jasper prepárense para ayudarme a trasladar a Rose.

Ambos asintieron.

Me dirigí a mi cuñada:

-Tranquila Rose todo va a salir bien.

Solo esperaba que mis palabras se hicieran realidad y que nada complicara este momento.

* * *

**^^Hola de nuevo he regresado jijiji sii reviví. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero he estado muy ocupada durante el ultimo mes y quería actualizar este fic ante de continuar con los demás, no me tardare tanto porque ahora le toca el turno a Bella y veremos que le pasa a ella con todo esto y que sintió cuando tuvo a Edward tan cerquita.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este Capi, me ha gustado mucho escribirlo. Y si me lo permiten cada capi tendrá ese tinte romántico que necesitamos para tener un buen día.**

**A demás no crean que Tanya se va quedar sin luchar esta vez, ahora ya la conocen un poquito más y en el próximo capi hablara con Bella a solas.**

**Gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto.**

**Cami.**


	9. Chapter 9 Promesas Inquebrantables P B

**¿Todavía hay Amor?**

**Por Cmils.**

* * *

Capitulo 9.

Promesas Inquebrantables.

POV Bella.

-Esme, te ha enviado esto-Me ofreció la prenda que traía doblada en su brazo a penas entró a la cocina.

-Gracias.

-Sabes Bella…-Se paró antes de proseguir- ¿No te molesta que te llame así?-Me preguntó.

-No, claro que no- Le dije algo desconcertado mientras me abrigaba y me ponía cómoda amarrando mi cabello en una coleta.

-Yo no tuve la dicha de conocer al Edward que ahora esta enfrente de nosotras-Soltó de pronto y con gran sinceridad.

La quedé viendo algo intrigada.

-Al hombre que conocí en una villa de Florencia, hace un tiempo, no le brillaban los ojos cómo lo hacen ahora. Con esa intensidad. Lo reconozco, no soy ciega y sé que eres tú la causa.

-Es su hija lo que lo tiene así-Puntualicé.

-No-Dijo negando con la cabeza-Eres Tú- Repitió-Simplemente eres el amor de su adolescencia… aún te ama. Creo que nunca dejó de hacerlo.

Tanya observaba cada una de mis reacciones mientras yo trataba de enfocarme en hacer algunas cosas para mantenerme ocupada.

Ella sin saberlo reafirmaba cada una de las palabras de Edward.

-Y, por supuesto, me imagino que eso fue lo primero que te dijo cuando tuvo la oportunidad-Continuó adivinando.

-Las cosas no son fáciles.

-No, no lo son-Concordó conmigo- Por eso, quiero que sepas en primer lugar, que también estoy enamorada de él-Declaró sin rodeos.

Su confesión no resultó ser una novedad para mí y ella lo sabía.

-Bella, te pido que seas honesta conmigo al responder ¿Le quieres? ¿Todavía lo amas?

¿Acaso se podía ser más directa?

He de reconocer que me admiré su forma de plantear las cosas.

-Necesito saberlo… porque, ante todo, soy su mejor amiga y no quiero que vuelva a ser aquel hombre frío y solitario que sólo sabía vivir de recuerdos.

-Yo tampoco quiero eso-Aseguré.

-Entonces…

-Te mentiría sí te dijera que no le quiero-Le respondí con la misma franqueza-Pero todo esto es muy complicado y desconcertante. En realidad no sé que hacer. Estoy hecha un verdadero lío.

Suspiré, necesitaba desahogarme.

-Por mucho tiempo intenté borrar todo lo que viví a su lado… dejar atrás el amor que sentí por él-Reconocí-Intenté convencerme mil veces que nunca me quiso cómo decía… que su amor no me perteneció jamás… y ahora, saber con certeza que no es así y darme cuenta que su amor seguía tal cual, es difícil de aceptar pero no de creer, aún duele con la misma intensidad del primer día y sinceramente no sé que esperar de él.

-Creo poder entender cómo te sientes al saber otra parte de la historia… Yo viví algo parecido-Señaló-También creí ser la dueña del amor de un hombre, al cual, tuve que olvidar por mi propio bien.

Las cosas que Edward me contó hace unos instantes a cerca de James, volvieron a mi mente, y también pude comprender lo que ella quiso decir con eso de tener que olvidar.

¿Sería capaz de olvidar a Edward? Sí después de todo este tiempo no he podido.

-Es justo que tengas clara mi posición en esto-Dijo seria-Vine aquí para definir nuestro futuro.

Tanya intentó controlar su temperamento, se notaba que era explosivo.

-Por supuesto, no sabía a que, y a quien, me iba a enfrentar-Continuó-No me esperaba que tuvieras una hija de él.

Se me escapó una sonrisa al pensar en mi pequeña.

-Yo no esperaba volver a verlo-Admití- Me había acostumbrado bien a su ausencia y había aprendido a vivir sin él.

Sonrió con melancolía.

-Realmente me intrigaba conocer a la mujer que Edward quiso tanto y puedo ver claramente qué fue lo que vio en ti.

Ambas guardamos silencio por unos segundos.

-No soy tan hermosa cómo tú-Reconocí.

Si, su belleza era exquisita y ella no se sorprendió cuando lo dije. Al contrario, parecía complacida con saberse una mujer hermosísima. Su autoestima sin duda estaba muy elevada.

-Sí tan sólo eso bastara…-Comentó un poco decepcionada.

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarme.

-Eres tal cual te describió, un ángel de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate- Mis mejillas no evitaron traicionarme ante el halago-… En simples palabras me dijo que eras su talla perfecta… Todo lo que alguna vez soñó.

Otra cosa que nos unía.

-Edward, también fue mi sueño hecho realidad. Todo lo que pedí alguna vez, desde pequeña, pero quizás… ya sea demasiado tarde para un futuro juntos.

-¿Lo dices por tu novio?-Me preguntó.

-Mike, no es mi novio… no oficialmente-Aclaré.

-Tienes que decidirte entre los dos y lo sabes-Me dijo y sonó a una orden- Sí de verdad, vuestro amor es tan grande y decides darle una nueva oportunidad seré la primera en desearles buena suerte y me iré de aquí y de sus vidas para siempre. Pero también, debes saber, qué, en caso contrario… sí decidieras no elegirle, pondré todo mi empeño en conquistarle… dejaré todo de lado y no descansaré hasta verlo a mi lado y no me importaran cuantos lazos lo unan a ti. Edward, será completamente mío porque sé que soy capaz de hacerlo feliz.

No podría poner en duda sus palabras, sabía que tenía atributos de sobra para ganarse el corazón de Edward sí verdaderamente se lo proponía.

-¿Puedo?- Me pidió tomando las toallas que había dejado a un costado de la encimera.

-Claro-Accedí mientras llenaba los recipientes con el agua caliente.

-En tus manos esta la decisión, Bella. Elige bien-Dijo volteando y alejándose.

El nudo de garganta que tenía se acentuó, al no tener claro, el camino a seguir.

Con todo lo que había pedido Edward, subimos en silencio y entramos a la habitación que estaban comenzando de arreglar.

Edward nos observó entrar a las dos y por un segundo la miró a ella sin mostrar reacción alguna. Luego, me vio a mí de pies a cabeza y sonrió levemente. Sus ojos ansiosos parecían brillar al recorrer mi rostro. Miré a Tanya, quien, a su vez, nos miraba a ambos con una expresión que me hacía pensar que ella estaba validando su teoría con respecto a nuestra relación.

No pude hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarme, volver a mirar a Edward y devolverle el gesto que él tuvo conmigo por un instante, aunque él no lo notara y antes de concentrarme en la tarea de atender a mí amiga.

-Bella, Edward-Nos llamó Rosalíe-Podrían acercarse. Necesito pedirles algo muy importante.

Me acerqué de inmediato. Edward hizo lo mismo, quedando a unos pocos centímetros de mí. Podía notar que él estaba pendiente cada uno de mis movimientos.

Los demás nos dejaron a solas gracias a la intervención de Esme y el ofrecimiento de un chocolate caliente.

-Siento esto- Rosalíe se estaba disculpando-No quería interrumpir...

-No te preocupes, Rose-Contestamos Edward y yo, al unísono.

-Siguen pensando igual...-Observó Emmett, riéndose de nosotros libremente.

Ambos nos miramos por un segundo, nos callamos y bajamos la mirada algo incómodos.

-Emmett…-Le corrigió Rosalíe en tono amenazador. Él reaccionó y se centró.

Edward y yo nos miramos por un segundo, sin entender qué estaba por suceder.

-Nosotros hemos discutido bastante éste asunto…-Dijo Emmett para comenzar- Y ahora, ambos estamos de acuerdo-Declaró seguro-Queríamos pedirles, qué, en caso de que le pasase algo durante el parto a Rose, o después, a cualquiera de los dos en el futuro, fueran ustedes quienes se hicieran cargo de nuestro pequeño.

Contuve la respiración.

-Nada malo le va a pasar a Rose-Dijo Edward con la misma seguridad-Quiero estar tranquila-Gruñó Rose, entrando a un estado de semi-histeria-Saber que en caso de ser necesario, fuesen ustedes quienes cuidaran de él.

Nosotros… Edward y yo. Juntos, otra vez. Unidos por otra cosa más ¡Rayos!

-¿Por qué nosotros?-Inquirí… sí habían más opciones, entre ellas, la familia directa.

Rosalíe suspiró.

-Bella eres una madre ejemplar, cuidas a Nessie con tanto esmero y dedicación que me sobrecoge hasta lo más profundo-Me emocioné con la misma intensidad con observación de mi amiga- Y a ti Edward… porque vi la forma en que acogiste a tu hija en tus brazos cuando la conociste y estoy segura que serás un padre grandioso-Dijo Rosalíe aguantando otra contracción.

-Rose no te esfuerces…-Le rogó Emmett.

Mi amiga se recuperó del dolor y después de un instante continuó.

-Sé que en las circunstancias en que ustedes se encuentran, no es nada fácil aceptar pero estoy segura que por su hija, juntos podrán superar el pasado.

Rosalíe, estaba segura de sus palabras. Realmente quisiera tener su misma seguridad pero no podía. No todavía.

-Gracias a ti estoy aquí. Me has devuelto la vida y eso es algo que jamás podría alcanzar a agradecerte. Aunque viva cien años. Cuenta conmigo, Rose. Lo prometo-Juró Edward con solemnidad.

Tenía que reconocer que aquella respuesta no me sorprendía en lo absoluto. Así funcionaba la lógica de Edward Cullen.

-¿Y tu Bella?

¿Yo? No tenía opción. Simplemente no podía negarme. Ellos eran mis mejores amigos, mi familia. Haría cualquier cosa por ellos, lo que necesitasen o requiriesen de mí.

-¿Bella?-Rosalíe me miró sabiendo la respuesta pero obligándome a darle una respuesta con palabras.

-Lo prometo-Aseguré algo incomoda por la presión y por la cercanía qué, sin darnos cuenta, se había originado entre Edward y yo. Casi podía sentir su aliento.

-Gracias-Dijo Rose demasiado conforme por la respuesta mía. Ella que tenía claro que para mí era difícil aceptar otro lazo más con Edward.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron otra vez y Alice ingresó absolutamente concentrada en decorar el cuarto con detalles que sólo ella creía que eran necesarios para darle la bienvenida al Bebé. Aún recuerdo cómo arreglo el cuarto de hospital cuando tuve a mi hija. Sólo diré que faltó poco para ser una guardería.

Rodeé los ojos.

Esme, Tanya y Jasper, volvieron a entrar con algunas cosas que seguramente le faltaban a Alice.

-Newton, fue por Carlisle-Me avisó Jazz mirando a Edward-Le pareció que podía hacer algo útil. Dijo que no volvería sin él.

Sonreí, puesto que, sabía que Mike intentaría ayudar. Me pareció un lindo gesto de su parte.

Suspiré y juro que en ese preciso instante sentí gruñir levemente a Edward. No quise mirarlo a los ojos, puesto que, no era necesario ser un genio para notar que estaba celoso. Muy celoso.

Emmett, le dio un codazo para que reaccionara y corrigiera su postura.

Nadie más dijo nada más. Todos nos concentramos en disponer la habitación para el momento del parto.

Jasper, con su paciencia hacía lo posible por calmar a un Emmett ansioso.

Esme, mantenía una cierta conversación con Tanya recordando cuando había dado a luz a sus propios hijos.

Y Alice parecía estar perfectamente feliz dedicándose a rebuscar y elegir qué ponerle al bebé cuando llegara.

A los pocos minutos, los progresos de mi amiga, eran notables. Enfoqué mi atención en ella e intenté tenerla lo más cómoda posible mientras acomodaba las cosas que ella usaría luego.

Rosalíe se quejaba poco. Al menos tenía a Emmett cerca y Edward la revisaba constantemente preocupado por la evolución del proceso.

Estoy segura de que él lograría ser un gran médico en el futuro. De vez en cuando su mirada me buscaba. Mi cuerpo era conciente de aquello y me ponía en mayor evidencia con furiosos sonrojos y los continuos martilleos de mi corazón que creo que se podían oír en toda la habitación.

Media hora después, el progreso del trabajo de parto era considerable y aunque Rose tenía la temperatura un poco elevada y estaba cansada, la dilatación estaba completa y el bebé esta en la posición correcta para venir al mundo.

Era la hora, había dicho Edward mientras se preparaba y terminaba de colocarse una mascarilla.

-Nosotros esperaremos fuera- Anunció Jasper alejándose con junto a Tanya.

Esme les deseó lo mejor a todos y en especial a la nueva etapa de vida que estaban a punto de comenzar Rose y Emmett, luego, se inclinó, besó la frente de Rosalíe y las dos mejillas de Emmett y también se retiró.

Emmett se instaló al lado de su mujer, entrelazó sus manos y se besaron.

Edward en ése instante me miró y sus ojos bajaron por un segundo a mis labios entreabiertos. Supongo tenía las mismas ganas de besarme que yo a él.

Me sonrojé otra vez y él sonrió.

-Esta bien Rose, inclínate hacia delante y extiende las piernas lo más que puedas-Le pedió Edward-Cuando venga la próxima contracción contén la respiración y puja por diez segundos.

Rosalíe siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Respiraba y pujaba cuando debía hacerlo. Sin duda, mi amiga era muy valiente al soportar todos los dolores sin ninguna gota de anestesia.

De pronto me fue imposible no encontrarme sumergida en los recuerdos de mi propio parto.

Flash Back.

Dolía.

Realmente dolía.

Mi barriga estaba completamente endurecida y cada contracción era más fuerte que la anterior pero quedaba poco para tener a mi hija en brazos.

El doctor Gerandy había decidido ponerme la epidural hace unos minutos atrás y se suponía que ya tendría que estar por hacer efecto.

Mis pensamientos se concentraron en la única persona que debía estar aquí.

-Edward...-Susurré llamándolo.

Necesitaba que él estuviera junto a mí y me dijera que todo estaría bien.

Junto a mí estaban Alice y Jasper. Él último sostenía mi mano.

-Tranquila, Bella-Dijo Alice.

-Es mejor que descanses un poco. La medicina se hará cargo mientras acabe el proceso de dilatación-Me dijo Jasper.

Le hice caso e intenté acomodar a mi mundo de vientre y a mí, lo mejor que pude para poder relajarme un poco antes de comenzar a pujar.

Cerré los ojos y todo fue silencio, luego, sin esperarlo sentí su perfume y me paralicé. De pronto, Edward estaba de pie junto a mí con una sonrisa en el rostro, dándome ánimos, diciéndome que me amaba y que él estaría a mi lado.

Ahora parecía que todo era perfecto.

Alargué la mano para tocarlo pero no lo alcancé.

Sacudí la cabeza y reaccioné.

-¿Donde está Edward?-Pregunté.

Alice estaba más cerca de mí me observó triste.

-Cariño, él no va ha venir.

-Edward...-Murmuré y una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla y volví a la realidad.

Su presencia sólo había sido un sueño. Un sueño que me dio fuerza para continuar.

Suspiré y no quise volver a intentar relajarme.

Después de una hora me encontraba en la sala de partos.

-Isabella, ya es tiempo de hacer venir al mundo a mi nieta-Me dijo Carlisle.

Asentí, apreté su mano y comencé a empujar cuando el doctor Gerandy lo me pedía.

Carlisle estaría junto a mí durante el alumbramiento. Me sentía tranquila por el hecho de que él padre de Edward estuviera a mi lado. No cómo doctor sino cómo abuelo de mi pequeña.

-La bebé está coronando-Avisó el doctor.

El dolor volvió a ser intenso y me quejé por ello.

La presión que sentía cuando mi hija se movía por la contracción era molesta. Mi frente estaba sudando y sabía era la hora de dar mi mejor esfuerzo.

-¡Vamos, Bella! ¡Ella casi está aquí!

Volví a tomar un poco de aire y nuevamente percibí el olor de Edward.

-¡Puja!

Daría lo que fuera por que Edward estuviera aquí.

Vino otra fuerte contracción.

-¡Duele!-Casi grité conteniendo la respiración.

-Es el último esfuerzo. ¡Vamos hija!

Empujé con toda la fuerza que reuní y apreté con firmeza la mano de Carlisle.

-¡Edward!-Grité y mi hija finalmente nació.

Su protesta mientras la colocaban en mis brazos disminuyó al sentirme. Era una pequeña bebé preciosa. Tenía el cabello cobrizo de Edward y las mejillas rosaditas que seguramente heredó de mí.

-Hola pequeñita-Le sonreí.

Sus ojitos eran oscuros pero brillaron al intentar buscar de donde provenía el sonido de nuestras voces. Especialmente la de su abuelo que no paraba de llamarle princesita.

Yo aún estaba anonadada mirándola mientras en su boquita estaba entreabierta en una perfecta "o".

-Felicitaciones hija. Lo has hecho perfecto- Me dijo Carlisle-Mi nieta es hermosa.

-Gracias por estar conmigo.

-Ha sido un gran honor.

Le sonreí y volví a mirar a mi hijita antes de que se la llevaran para limpiarla y examinarla.

Mis ojos no se apartaron de ella y no se apartarían jamás velando por su bienestar.

El sentimiento de amor más conmovedor se apoderó de mi pecho y estaba segura que no me abandonaría nunca.

Ahora entendía bien, el significado de la palabra "mamá".

Fin del Flash Back.

Mi amiga seguía pujando mientras yo humedecía su frente con una tela fría.

-Esto es difícil- Me dijo.

-Lo sé pero también sé que tú puedes-Le animé.

Asintió y siguió con su labor.

Minutos después sus fuerzas estaban decayendo.

-No puedo más-Se quejó de pronto.

-¡Vamos, Rose! ¡No te rindas!

-Duele-Dijo dolorida.

-Ya casi esta aquí, Rose-Le informó Edward.

-Hazlo por él-Le pedí yo.

Rosalíe recurrió a todas sus fuerzas y pujó una vez más. La cabeza ya estaba afuera.

-Una vez más-Pidió Edward.

Y con un grito de Rosalíe el bebé nació.

Edward sostenía al pequeño con orgullo.

-¿Esta bien?-Preguntó Emmett.

-Muy bien, fuerte y sano-Celebró Edward-¿Quieres cortar el cordón?-Le ofreció a su hermano.

-Claro-Dijo Emmett con gran ánimo.

Edward le indicó como cortar el cordón y después le entrego al bebé a su padre.

-Hola Bebé-Lo saludó-Yo soy tu papá y ella…-Le mostró a Rosalíe-Tu linda mami.

El bebé aún sollozaba acomodándose en los brazos de Emmett.

-Es hermoso…-Dijo Rose decaída- Mi bebé...

Mi amiga estaba cansada y no era para menos.

-Perfecto, igual que yo-Dijo Emmett.

De pronto sentí que las fuerzas de Rose la abandonaban.

-¿Rose?-La llamé para que reaccionara-¿Rosalíe?

-Cuídenlo… por favor…-Murmuró desmayándose en mis brazos.

Sentí que se estaba despidiendo.

Emmett, lo percibió también.

-¿Osita?

Edward actuó de inmediato atendiendo a Rose. Sus manos de pronto estuvieron ensangrentadas.

Mi corazón dejó de latir.

-Alice-Dijo Edward-Toma al niño y llévate a Emmett.

Alice parecía haber quedado paralizada igual que yo.

-¡Ahora!-Gritó y su hermana reaccionó haciendo lo que le solicitaron pero Emmett no se quitó.

Yo también reaccioné. Acomodé a Rosalíe en la cama y espere a que Edward me dijera que hacer.

-No me pidas que me vaya porque no la dejaré-Le advirtió Emmett a su hermano completamente aterrado.

-No la vas a perder- Le prometí a mi amigo- Edward no dejará que Rose nos deje-Le aseguré.

Emmett, me miró y asintió pero esta vez no contuvo sus lágrimas al volver a mirar a su esposa y rogándole en voz alta que no le dejara.

Aquello me partió el alma.

Esto no podía estar sucediendo… no era justo.

* * *

**Hola, Siii, estoy retornando con cada ambas visiones. Un abrazo y gracias por leer y querer a esta linda historia.**

**Besos.**

**Cami.**


	10. Chapter 10 Promesas Inquebrantables P E

**¿Todavía hay Amor?**

**Por Cmils.**

* * *

Capitulo 10.

Promesas Inquebrantables.

POV Edward.

Un par de minutos después, mi madre regresó avisándonos que ya estaba listo para trasladar a Rose a la habitación. Emmett y yo la cargamos lentamente mientras Jasper sostenía una de las manos de su hermana cuando ascendíamos al segundo piso.

Dejamos solo a Newton y he de confesar que no me importó. Quizás mi juicio era un error pero él, sin duda, no era una de mis personas favoritas en el mundo y no lo sería nunca.

La verdad es que jamás se me dio ser amable con él y aunque debía reconocer que en mi vida lo había tratado más allá. Sinceramente creo que ahora menos que nunca lo intentaría. No podría, no cuando ahora tenía justificaciones de sobra para despreciarle y sobre todo después de ver cómo había querido provocarme hace un rato besando a Bella en frente de mis narices.

Una vez que llegamos a habitación no tardamos en acomodarla en medio de la gran cama.

Jasper y yo salimos de la habitación un par de minutos para que se cambiara por algo más cómodo y manejable que mi madre le había preparado.

Emmett y Esme eran suficientes para ayudarle.

Rosalíe realmente estaba muy embarazada, su estomago no podía extenderse más, dada su estructura.

Sin querer me pregunte como se habría visto Bella en el mismo periodo de embarazo, a punto de dar a luz a nuestra hija.

Sonreí levemente.

Me la pude imaginar a la perfección tiernamente redondeada, con una adorable pancita ya crecida que guardaba y protegía a nuestra pequeña.

Simplemente magnifica.

Maldije una vez más mi estupido actuar.

Que daría por haber tenido el privilegio de verle, de acariciar a mi hija a través de ella. Cómo me hubiera gustado vivir toda esa etapa con ella, a su lado en cada instante, protegiéndola y sin más haber estado allí, tal y cómo ahora lo hacía mi hermano con su mujer.

Volví a suspirar con frustración.

Mi Bella…

La mezcla de sentimientos dentro de mí era caótica.

En cierto sentido estaba perdido porque a pesar de haber vuelto a tenerle entre mis brazos y haber probado sus labios nuevamente eso no quería decir nada. Absolutamente nada.

Sabía perfectamente que ella seguía herida, no sabía cuanto pero el daño era evidente, y, tal vez, para mí desgracia, no me perdonaría nunca. Y peor aún, temía que quizás yo mismo fuera quien no me perdonaría por haberle causado aquel dolor.

Demonios… no era tiempo reproches internos y recriminaciones.

Rose, me necesitaba.

Volvimos a estar a su lado y la revisé por segunda vez y más detalladamente. Ella estaba teniendo una contracción que duró veintitrés segundos, según mi madre, que estaba a su lado pendiente del reloj. Por lo que quería decir que Rosalíe tendría ya unos siete u ocho centímetros de dilatación.

No faltaba mucho para que comenzara a pujar.

Alice me distrajo cuando apareció en la habitación con los brazos repletos de cosas que según ella se iba a necesitar durante y después del nacimiento. Entre ellas, todas las cosas que yo le había pedido. Un minuto más tarde mi hermana y los demás nos concentramos en organizar todo e improvisar una pequeña sala de un área de maternidad.

En la segunda vuelta de mi hermana traía muchas más, cosas qué, ahora estaban incluyendo algunos arreglos y regalos para la madre y osos de peluche de diferentes tamaños para el hijo.

-¿Que?-Inquirió mi hermana de forma natural al darse cuenta del modo en que yo la observaba-Es mi sobrino quien esta por llegar… Todavía me falta la mitad por traer-Aclaró.

Nadie podía parar a mi pequeña Alice. Eso no había cambiado y nadie podría nunca combatir en su contra.

-Solo mídete, Alice-Le ordené.

Me sonrió casi triunfante.

-Siempre lo hago-Aseguró.

Esa era su respuesta cada vez que tenía algo en mente y se proponía llevarlo a cabo a como diera lugar.

Rodee los ojos y continúe mi recorrido por la recamara.

Jasper, estaba en una esquina intentando con un móvil en la mano comunicarse con mi padre, sin tener éxito hasta el minuto.

Me pregunté ¿Dónde estaría Tanya? no la veía por ningún lado y se suponía que tendría que estar cerca y junto con mi madre.

Rosalíe contuvo la respiración sobrellevando una nueva contracción.

Quizás no habría tiempo para esperar la llegada de Carlisle, Rosalíe, podría dar a luz en cualquier momento.

Mi cuñada estaba progresando muy rápido para mi gusto pero evité quedar en evidencia para no preocupar a nadie.

Teníamos que estar preparados por cualquier imprevisto.

Además, opté por no medicarle. No iba a correr el riego de que los analgésicos pudieran tener un efecto en el parto o posterior a el. No servirían de mucha ayuda a estas alturas.

Rose, tendría que enfrentar los dolores naturalmente. Lo bueno es que no sería la primera mujer en enfrentar algo así.

Decidí prepararme también. Me cambié la parte de arriba de mi vestuario por algo pertinente que mi madre había traído desde mi alcoba y preparado para mí.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?-Le preguntó Rosalíe a Emmett.

-Tiene que estar por venir, no te preocupes pronto estará aquí.

Se miraron durante unos segundos y Emmett finalmente asintió y luego ambos me miraron.

-La necesito-Insistió ella-Quiero hablar con ustedes dos a solas antes de que mi bebé nazca, por favor-Pidió señalándome.

En ese momento Bella y Tanya aparecieron en la habitación trayendo consigo lo que le había pedido.

Se veían serias y reservadas pero también unidas por algo más allá de mi entendimiento y por un segundo Tanya me vio directo a los ojos y aunque intentó mostrarse tranquila yo sabía que algo había ocurrido.

Bella, en cambio, estaba indescifrable.

Me preocupé.

Mi corazón volvió a latir más rápido en el segundo en que nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar. Se había amarrado el pelo en una delgada coleta que le sentaba de maravilla y llevaba una prenda de color azul que le abrigaba la parte superior de su estructura ocultando el vestido que estaba hecho para que sólo ella lo llevase.

Definitivamente, sin ella, mi vida no valía.

-Bella, Edward, podrían acercarse necesito pedirles algo muy importante-Dijo Rosalíe.

Me encaminé hacia ella después que lo hizo Bella y me situé a su lado a pocos centímetros.

Esme se dio cuenta de que su nuera necesitaba hablar con nosotros dos y con la excusa de ofrecer una reconfortante taza de chocolate caliente, Tanya y Jasper se retiraron de la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido.

-Siento esto- Rosalíe se estaba disculpando-No quería interrumpir...

-No te preocupes, Rose-Contestamos Bella y yo, al mismo tiempo y nos callamos a la espera de que el otro hablase.

-Siguen pensando igual-Comentó mi hermano, casi conteniendo la sonrisa.

Ninguno de los dos contestó. También extrañaba compartir los mismos pensamientos y tanto Bella como yo no teníamos excusas para negarlo.

Emmett se carcajeo.

Se produjo un corto silencio un tanto incomodo y Rose le pidió a Emmett seriedad y finalmente fue mi hermano quien se animó a hablar.

-Nosotros hemos discutido bastante éste asunto y ahora ambos estamos de acuerdo-Dijo e hizo una pausa mirándonos directamente a los ojos-Queríamos pedirles qué, en caso de que le pasara algo durante el parto a Rose o después, a cualquiera de los dos en el futuro, fueran ustedes quienes se hicieran cargo de nuestro pequeño.

-Nada malo le va a pasar Rose-Le aseguré.

-Quiero estar tranquila-Dijo ella bastante alterada-Saber que en caso de ser necesario, fuesen ustedes quienes cuidaran de él.

Era algo demasiado importante como para tomarlo a la ligera. Estaban hablando del bienestar de mi sobrino. Lo que nos estaban pidiendo era insospechado y no debían olvidar que también estaban mis padres, los de Rosalíe, Jasper y Alice.

-¿Por qué nosotros?-Preguntó Bella.

Rosalíe la miró con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

-Bella, eres una madre ejemplar, cuidas a Nessie con tanto esmero y dedicación que me sobrecoge hasta lo más profundo-Dijo mirándola- y a ti Edward-Me encaró-Porque vi la forma en que acogiste a tu hija en tus brazos cuando la conociste y estoy segura que serás un padre grandioso- Mi cuñada hizo otra pausa y a los segundos le vino otra contracción.

-Rose no te esfuerces…-Le pidió Emmett.

Ella se negó y continuó después de controlar nuevamente su respiración.

-Sé que en las circunstancias en que ustedes se encuentran, no es nada fácil aceptar pero estoy segura que por su hija, juntos podrán superar el pasado.

-Gracias a ti, estoy aquí-Le dije-Me has devuelto la vida y eso es algo que jamás podría alcanzar a agradecerte aunque viva cien años. Cuenta conmigo Rose. Lo prometo-Juré con solemnidad sumando una nueva promesa más a mi haber.

- ¿Y tu Bella?

La sentí estremecerse, sólo la duda recorría su rostro, después de todo, le estaban dando la oportunidad de elegir.

Era su momento.

En el fondo, ella sabía que aquella decisión iba más allá de aceptar cuidar de nuestro sobrino, sino que también estaría aceptando otro lazo invisible más que la uniría permanentemente a mí.

No pude evitar darles las gracias a ellos con la mirada.

-¿Bella?-La llamó mi cuñada preocupada por el silencio en que ella se había inmerso.

-Lo prometo-Dijo finalmente mirando a Rosalíe con una mezcla de recriminación y aceptación, alejándose de mí.

Mi cuñada le sonrió a modo de respuesta.

-Gracias.

Sería complicado recuperarla pero no imposible. Me obligué a creer que no lo era, que aún quedaban esperanzas para un "nosotros" porque estaba seguro que podría hacerle feliz realmente.

Un ruido nos distrajo y las puertas de la habitación se volvieron a abrir de par en par y Alice entró sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando aquí y continuó trayendo cosas cómo sí nada, y esta vez, no fui el único en rodar los ojos. Bella también lo hizo.

Tanya, Jasper y mi madre, ingresaron detrás de ella nuevamente y se acercaron a nosotros con buenas noticias para Bella. Su querido héroe, Mike Newton, había prometido ir en busca de mi padre y traerlo a como diera lugar.

No pude evitar que un gruñido se escapara de mi pecho. Emmett me alertó que todos se habían dado cuenta de mi reacción. A pesar de eso, no sentí vergüenza.

Bella y Emmett no se apartaron del lado de Rosalíe y yo tampoco.

Sólo había que esperar.

Aunque mi labor era estar pendiente de Rosalíe, no podía apartar mis ojos de Bella, y para mi satisfacción, ella tampoco podía dejar de verme aunque lo disimulara bastante bien por la presencia de todos.

Al parecer, algunos presentían que podría haber pasado durante la conversación que habíamos mantenido Bella y yo, sólo con observar nuestra actitud frente al otro.

Media hora después, el progreso del trabajo de parto era considerable y aunque Rose tenía la temperatura un poco elevada y estaba cansada, la dilatación estaba completa y el bebe esta en la posición correcta.

-El cuello del útero ya esta casi completamente dilatado-Avisé-Es hora.

Todos ya sabían que hacer.

Me coloqué unos guantes quirúrgicos y una mascarilla.

Tanya, Jasper y Esme salieron para brindar un poco de intimidad, no sin recibir los mejores deseos de parte de la última a los futuros padres.

Bella y Alice me ayudarían. Una se encargaría del niño, mientras, la otra, atendería a Rose junto conmigo.

Emmett, emocionado besó a Rose y apretó su mano con fuerza. Se podría decir él también que estaba embobado y nervioso.

-Esta bien, Rose, inclínate hacia delante y extiende las piernas lo más que puedas-Le pedí-Cuando venga la próxima contracción contén la respiración y puja por diez segundos.

Ella asintió y así hizo cuatro veces en menos de quince minutos hasta que por fin se vio la cabeza.

-No puedo más.

-Vamos, Rose, no te rindas.

-Duele-Insistió quejumbrosa.

-Ya casi esta aquí Rose-Le animé.

-Hazlo por él-Intervino Bella sujetando su mano

Pujó una vez más y con más fuerza, la cabeza ya estaba afuera.

-Una vez más.

Y con un grito contenido de Rosalíe el bebé nació.

El llanto del pequeño Cullen inundó la habitación.

Sostenerlo entre mis brazos era fantástico era tan pequeño. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que había atendido mi primer parto.

-¿Esta bien?-Preguntó Emmett asustado.

Le sonreí asintiendo.

-Muy bien, fuerte y sano como tú, Emmett.

Los tres me sonrieron felices.

Un nuevo Cullen había llegado a la familia.

-¿Quieres cortar el cordón?-Le ofrecí a mi hermano.

-Claro-Dijo feliz.

Le expliqué como debía hacerlo y luego, con cuidado sostuvó a su hijo por primera vez.

-Hola Bebé-Lo saludó-Yo soy tu papá y ella…-Le mostró a Rosalíe-Tu linda mami.

-Es hermoso…-Dijo Rosalíe completamente agotada e intentando mantenerse conciente-Mi bebé...

Algo le estaba pasando a ella.

-Perfecto, igual que yo-Señaló Emmett sin darse cuenta del estado en que se encontraba su esposa.

-¿Rose?-La llamó Bella-¿Rosalíe?

-Cuídenlo… por favor…-Susurró desvaneciéndose en los brazos de Bella.

-¿Osita?-La llamó histérico.

La examiné de inmediato y supe qué era lo que andaba mal.

Mi cuñada estaba teniendo una hemorragia interna provocada por el parto. No paraba de sangrar y ahora estaba completamente inconciente.

De inmediato intenté localizar la base de la hemorragia para poder hacer un poco de presión y así cortar el sangramiento.

Sus signos vitales a cada minuto estaban más débiles. Era el minuto más crítico.

-Alice-La llamé-Toma al niño y llévate a Emmett.

Miré a Bella también.

Las dos estaban impactadas y paralizadas.

-¡Ahora!-Le grité y mi hermana reaccionó.

Le quitó al niño de los brazos y lo envolvió en las mantas pero Emmett no se movió.

Alice se alejó con el pequeño revisando y confirmando que se encontraba en buenas condiciones.

Mi hermano miró a Rosalíe aterrado de perderla.

Bella recostó a Rosalíe en la cama, la acomodó y me miró a la espera de una orden.

-No me pidas que me vaya porque no la dejaré-Me dijo Emmett con pánico acercándose a su esposa y sosteniendo una de sus manos.

-No la vas a perder-Le prometió Bella-Edward no dejará que Rose nos deje.

Bella tenía razón, todo estaba en mis manos.

Me prometí a mi mismo que no iba a fallar. No podía fallar.

* * *

**Hola **

**¿Les Gusto?**

**Espero que si, todavía no se que pasara con Rose y no le he puesto nombre al bebe.**

**Se aceptan sugerencias. **

**Gracias por leer.**

**Besos…**

**Cami.**


	11. Chapter 11 Ilusiones y Perdidas P Bella

**¿Todavía hay Amor?**

**Por Cmils.**

* * *

Capitulo 11.

Ilusiones y Pérdidas

POV Bella.

Todo estaba pasando en cámara lenta ante mis ojos _que parecía no estar ocurriendo de verdad._

Rosalíe, una de mis mejores amigas, quien hace tan sólo unos minutos le había dado la vida a su hijo, ahora estaba luchando por la suya propia.

Edward estaba haciendo lo posible por detener el sangrado y al parecer lo estaba consiguiendo.

No podía evitar admirarle por haber escogido bien sus estudios y haya elegido seguir su vocación, ya que, desde la niñez, Edward había soñado ser un gran medico cómo lo era Carlisle y a pesar de tener talento en la música había elegido ayudar de esta manera a los demás. Por lo visto ahora, iba a conseguirlo.

Por mi parte, intenté ayudarle en todo lo que me pedía hacer y a pesar de estar muy nerviosa, me sentí útil al poder ayudar de alguna forma en socorrer a Rose y porque de no ser así, me estaría volviendo loca de la impotencia y por incertidumbre.

-Esto no esta funcionando…-Comentó Edward molesto consigo mismo mientras se quitaba la mascarilla y los guantes para examinarla mejor.

No entendía su frustración ya que el flujo de sangre se había detenido completamente.

Rose estaba tan blanca como la cal. Su temperatura descendía a cada momento, sudaba en frío y comenzaba a respirar con dificultad.

Sin más espera Edward mismo se incorporó y rebuscó entre las cosas de Carlisle los medicamentos adecuados para poder suministrarle.

Emmett parecía un fantasma.

Unos minutos después yo seguía limpiando la frente de Rosalíe con un paño con agua tibia tratando de regular su temperatura mientras Edward le inyectaba algo en el antebrazo.

-¡Vamos Rose! ¡No te rindas!-Casi le exigió.

Sus palabras me dejaron helada y en ése momento el miedo se dejó sentir a nuestro alrededor.

Rosalíe no podía dejarnos, no ahora, no así. Ella no lo merecía.

-¿Qué es lo tiene Rose?-Se atrevió a preguntar Emmett aún aturdido con urgencia y mas dolor del que me podía imaginar.

Edward no lo miró, dudo un segundo pero luego explicó intentando sonar neutral:

-Rosalíe ha perdido mucha sangre.

-¡Dime que se va a poner bien!-Le urgió interrumpiendo Jasper a Edward absolutamente alterado entrando a la alcoba en tres pasos recién informado del estado en que se encontraba su hermana.

-Es mejor que permanezca sedada-Edward por fin continuó hablando-Porque cualquier movimiento brusco podría provocar una nueva hemorragia y eso en estos momentos sería fatal-Miró a su alrededor- Y peor sería sí ocurre en las condiciones en las que nos encontramos.

Nos quedamos en silencio cuando Jasper prácticamente corrió hacia nosotros, hacia Rosalíe, mejor dicho. Le permití mi lugar y me alejé un poco para darle espacio.

Emmett se estremeció pero no se movió ni un centímetro y creo que no queriendo escuchar nada más, estaba absolutamente ido, tenso y a punto de quebrarse, se acercó a ella y le susurró:

-Osita mía… no me dejes- Y más que una petición parecía un quejido tortuoso.

Aquellas palabras cargadas de sufrimiento no ayudaban a deshacer el nudo de garganta que se estaba produciendo en mi interior al ver a mis amigos tan abatidos.

-No te vayas...-Le imploró desesperado con las lagrimas cayendo libremente por su rostro ahora-Quédate conmigo, quédate con nosotros…-Le suplicó mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio de su amada tomado con una gruesa trenza que descansaba en su hombro izquierdo, que, recuerdo, ella misma se había hecho hace tan sólo unas horas y siguiendo la trayectoria rozó con delicadeza una de sus pálidas mejillas-¿Que va ser de mi, sin ti?

Jasper y Edward no estaban mucho mejor pero intentamos contenernos por el bien de Rosalíe y de Emmett y no ponernos en evidencia.

Estoy segura de que sí estuviera en las manos de Emmett rescatarle o ser él quien se estuviera debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte, se sacrificaría sin dudarlo un segundo y cambiaría su vida por la de ella ¿Qué consuelo tendría él sí la perdiera? porque siempre había sido Rosalíe la emocionalmente fuerte de los dos, la que tenía la fuerza para ganar cada batalla y pasar cada obstáculo. Era ella la que podía ser la única capaz de tener la voluntad para salir de esta y vivir. Después de todo, acababa de cumplir su mayor anhelo, el ser madre.

No podía rendirse, no ahora, porque desde un principio no les había sido fácil conseguir un embarazo, ya que, habían tenido que enfrentarse con algunos problemas para lograr concebir de forma natural y aunque probaron de todas las formas que recibieron como recomendaciones y secretos de parte de sus más cercanos para poder llegar a conseguirlo, su deseo no se concretó.

Así que luego de pensarlo bastante, decidieron someterse a una infinidad de exámenes de toda clase para saber la razón por la cual Rose no quedaba encinta. Lamentablemente no ayudaron demasiado. Según ellos todo estaba bien dentro de ella y ambos eran fértiles. Luego vinieron un par de fallidos tratamientos, que, sumados al paso del tiempo y las constantes decepciones fue el motivo que desencadenó una depresión severa en la que se sumió mi amiga durante unos días por creer que jamás llegaría a tener un bebé propio y por eso eligió no seguir intentando.

Casi perdió las esperanzas y estaba comenzando a resignase, conformarse y pensar seriamente en la posibilidad de adoptar. Además se distrajo con su trabajo, sus fotografías, con las clases de mecánica particular y la llegada de su querida Nessie, a quien no dejó de consentir en todo este año.

Finalmente se recuperó y gracias a todo lo anterior volvió a ser la Rose que tanto queríamos y que no estábamos dispuestos a perder.

Algunos decían que su problema era la ansiedad y tenían razón porque al llegar el día, en el que Emmett, en una cena familiar, le sorprendió diciendo que iba a iniciar los tramites para que definitivamente pudieran ser padres y a sí cumplir el gran sueño de su esposa, y puesto qué, sólo faltaba la aprobación de ella y todo estaría listo para dar curso a la solicitud. Pero definitivamente él que resultó más sorprendido fue el mismo Emmett cuando ella dijo frente a todos nosotros que sin habérselo propuesto y prácticamente por un descuido venía en camino el hijo que tanto habían deseado.

No fue necesario ningún plan más para que el resto de la velada se trasformara en una doble celebración porque mi amiga se emocionó tanto por el gesto de Emmett, que le pidió continuar con la adopción, eso sí, en un tiempo más, cuando el pequeño ya hubiese nacido y estuviera presente cuando llegará su hermanita, porque, Rosalíe, estaba segura que la vida que se estaba formando dentro de su vientre era la de un niño.

En consecuencia, en vez de un bebé, pronto tendrían dos.

Rosalíe estaba tan feliz, irradiaba luz a su alrededor, viviendo y disfrutando cada momento de su doble dulce espera.

Futuro que ahora pendía de un hilo muy delgado.

Parecía que Rose había previsto lo que iba a pasar y por eso nos pidió a Edward y a mi cuidar del pequeño. Ella sabía que Emmett quedaría devastado sí ella no estaba y también sabía que mi amigo tardaría mucho tiempo en recuperarse y eso no era justo para el bebé porque él necesitaba crecer en un hogar. Necesita a su madre.

Necesitaba a Rose.

No me había percatado de las silenciosas lágrimas que se deslizaban por mis mejillas sin parar al verla así.

Edward fijó sus ojos en mí, supongo que intentando descifrar mi pensamiento como lo hacía antes, cuando con esa mirada profunda y analítica me hacía admitir que era lo que sucedía en mi interior.

Cerré mis ojos intentando dejar de pensar en esos ojos, los cuales, para mí, eran un laberinto sin salida.

Mi corazón tuvo otro motivo para latir con mayor fuerza.

No hubo palabras, me encontraba demasiado vulnerable para mi propio bien y por instinto, lo único que pude hacer fue refugiarme en sus brazos en el mismo momento en que él los abría para acogerme.

-Rose es fuerte, se va a poner bien-Me susurró.

Sus palabras me dieron el aliento que imploraba en mi interior para soportar y continuar porque nadie más que él tenía ése don de entenderme, saber exactamente qué era lo que necesitaba, y por supuesto, tener presente que en este momento más que nada, sólo quería consuelo. Que me dijera que todo iba a estar bien.

¿Realmente estaba dispuesta a perder a Edward también? ¡No! gritó mi corazón.

La conversación que tuve con Tanya hace tan sólo unos minutos atrás me había dejado en claro que ella si le quería. A su modo. No sé sí era amor de verdad pero estaba muy cerca de esa definición.

Me dejé llevar por lo que sentía yo y me apegué a él todo lo que me fue posible.

Me perdí un poco en todas las sensaciones que tenía por dentro.

No quería perder esto. No quería perder esté sentimiento, no quería que Edward me dejara de tratar así. Sabía que era egoísta de mi parte pero no quería que él me dejara de querer. No quería que él me dejara de amar.

Ya no podía seguir haciéndome la ciega. Amaba a Edward más que a mi vida todavía y creo que ya no podría negarlo más.

Volví en sí y aún seguía atrapada en el largo abrazo en el que Edward me había encerrado y cómo sí fuera magia volví a sentir tranquilidad y aquella infinita protección que sólo me brindaba su presencia. Podría pasar aquí el resto de mis días y sería feliz.

Cuando mi respiración se calmó intenté, sin éxito, limpiar mi rostro, sin éxito digo, porque Edward se me adelantó quitando las lágrimas con un par de suaves caricias. Luego besó mi frente y me miró directamente a los ojos con la mirada más infinita y tierna que le había visto.

Un ruido me hizo alzar la mirada.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y fue a Carlisle, a quien, primero vi aparecer entrando a la habitación a prisa, con su bata médica aún puesta y abierta seguido de un par de enfermeros del hospital.

Observó la escena y rápidamente se encaminó hacia Rose para atenderle.

Jasper respiró aliviado al ver a Carlisle.

No había tiempos para saludos y reencuentros. Edward se incorporó y comenzó a darle detalles del estado en que se encontraba Rose, que yo no entendía pero sabía eran importantes.

-Bien hecho-Le dijo Carlisle a Edward finalmente. Luego miró a su otro hijo, quien apropósito, se veía absorbido por el dolor. Se acercó a él, le palmeo el hombro y le dijo:

-Emmett nada malo le va a pasar a Rosalíe pero será mejor que salgas, no le hace bien que estés así, tienes que calmarte.

Sin pensarlo también me acerqué y le ofrecí mi mano a mi amigo, él la aceptó dudando y pude sentir que estaba temblando, salimos de la habitación a paso lento. Por suerte no había nadie cerca.

Nunca le había visto así, me dolió tanto verle, se sentó en el sofá de la estancia principal cubriendo con sus manos su cara.

-Emmett…-Susurré intentando separar sus manos.

-Nunca he agradecido que la mujer más hermosa que en mi vida he visto haya puesto sus ojos en mí, me amara y se haya convertido en mi esposa-Confesó de pronto- Nadie sabe realmente cuanto la amo.

-Por supuesto que lo sabemos, ella lo sabe y por eso está luchando, por ti y por el bebé.

Cuando por fin volví a ver el mar azul de sus ojos profundos, pude sentir que mis palabras habían sido escuchadas porque de inmediato me abrazo tan fuerte que casi me deja sin aire.

-No le falles tú ahora, Emmett, tienes que ser fuerte por los tres.

-No lo haré-Dijo más animado y secando las lágrimas que caían por su rostro- No le fallaré.

-¡Ése es él Emmett al que yo conozco!

Medio me sonrió.

-Gracias, Bells.

Sin darnos cuenta, alguien se había acercado.

-¿Quieres cargarlo?-Le preguntó Alice a su hermano porque estaba parada detrás de nosotros con el niño en brazos.

-Por supuesto.

Alice avanzo y con cuidado traspaso al bebé a los brazos de su padre.

-Bella-Me dijo mi amiga- Nessie despertó.

-Yo voy-Se ofreció Edward, quien, también llegaba a la estancia.

-Está bien-Le permití y aún sorprendida me limité a observar como Edward se hacía paso a la habitación de nuestra hija dejandome claro que ya no estaba sola para cuidar y proteger a nuestra pequeña Nessie.

* * *

**Hola mis queridas niñas, me tarde porque desarme mas, gracias por los comentarios.**

**Besitos.**

**Cami.**


	12. Chapter 12 Ilusiones y Perdidas P Edward

**¿Todavía hay Amor?**

**Por Cmils.**

* * *

Capitulo 12.

Ilusiones y Pérdidas.

POV Edward.

Detuve mi actuar. Fue casi imposible controlar la hemorragia pero luego de un gran esfuerzo, junto a Bella, lo logramos.

Rosalíe, estaba débil y luego de algunos minutos decidí sedarla para que se mantuviera quieta. Sólo esperaba que cuando ella reaccionara en unas horas, los movimientos no fueran demasiado bruscos para que la herida no se volviera a abrir. Sabía que está no era una solución definitiva, había que tratarla en el hospital apropiadamente, pero, al menos, mi amiga estaba con vida.

Bella, hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para mantener su temperatura como se lo pedí. Su forma de proceder me sorprendió, puesto qué, sabía que por dentro estaba a punto de colapsar al ver a Rosalíe, así. Admiro profundamente su gran valor para no quebrarse en momentos cómo éste.

-¿Que es lo tiene Rose?-Cuestionó mi hermano de pronto dejando de respirar por un segundo.

Aunque no quería que Emmett sufriera más, debía responder con la verdad.

Intenté manejar la respuesta con todo el tacto que me fue posible. No quería que él se derrumbara más de lo que ya estaba.

-Rosalíe, ha perdido mucha sangre-Contesté.

Mi hermano se estremeció.

-¡Dime que se va a poner bien!-Me exigió Jasper, quien, apenas había entrado a la alcoba extremadamente preocupado por el estado de su hermana.

-Es mejor que permanezca sedada-Aseguré-Porque cualquier movimiento brusco podría provocar una nueva hemorragia y eso sería fatal-Hice una pausa y continúe-Y peor sería sí ocurre en las condiciones en las que nos encontramos.

Bella le dio a Jasper acceso a Rosalíe y se acercó a mí, plenamente consciente de sus actos. Y aunque me reconfortó esa muestra de nuestra confianza entre ella y yo, mi atención siguió siendo de mi hermano.

Emmett, se quedó allí, completamente paralizado. Había un miedo gigantesco en su mirada. Muy pocas veces en mi vida lo había visto así. Perder a Rosalíe en estos momentos sería un duro golpe. Quizás, la única comparación de dolor vivido que me fue posible hallar en estos momentos, fue la que sentí cuando creí perder a Bella por su supuesta traición. No quería volver a recordar cómo me había sentido en ese periodo de mi vida al saberla tan lejos.

-Osita mía… no me dejes…-Rogó llorando-No te vayas...-Quédate conmigo…-Le pidió acariciando el rubio cabello de su mujer.

Se me produjo un nudo en la garganta puesto que sabía que lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora era mil veces peor. Jasper estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Mi hermano, por su lado, no resistió más…

-¿Que va ser de mi sin ti?-Le preguntó tiernamente.

Me desgarraba no poder hacer nada más que vigilar el estado y la evolución de mi cuñada.

Sólo había que esperar.

Me conformé un poco al comprobar qué, al menos, Rose había vuelto a respirar con normalidad. Su vida aún estaba en riesgo aunque su condición no había empeorado gracias al cielo.

Bella, tenía su mirada fija en su amiga. Su tristeza había comenzado a escaparse por los hermosos ojos chocolates que tenía.

Suspiré.

Estaba seguro que en estos momentos ella estaba reviviendo cada uno de los momentos vividos junto a Rose o algo parecido.

De pronto, Bella se sintió observada y cerró su mirada. Respiró hondo y reaccionó abriendo sus ojos para volver a ver a Rosalíe y luego observándome a mí nuevamente. La expresión de su rostro reflejó que le había leído el pensamiento.

Yo sabía perfectamente que era lo que necesitaba, lo que necesitábamos ambos justo ahora.

Debíamos estar juntos.

Ella no dijo nada, se acercó y simplemente se dejó envolver en un abrazo mío. Quise traspasarle todo mi amor en él. Ella también me abrazó escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho, tal cual lo hacía antes.

-Rose es fuerte, se va a poner bien-Le susurré.

Bella pareció tranquilizarse un poco y mi corazón volvió a latir más rápido al tenerla tan cerca. Ella bajó sus muros completamente y se aferró a mí como sí nuestras vidas dependieran de ello. Copié su estado anímico y también bajé la guardia. Su calor me traspasó envolviéndome en esta burbuja de dos.

Me sentí completo una vez más y creo que más enamorado de ella no podía estar.

Éste instante se hizo generoso conmigo y me dejó disfrutar de nuestro contacto mucho más tiempo del que había pensado.

Bella, cuando reaccionó, alzó la cabeza y su rostro con lágrimas estaba sonrojado. Mi instinto protector se hizo presente queriendo evitarle esta tristeza. Sus ojos me miraron profundamente mostrándome en el reflejo a un Edward que hasta hace poco no recordaba, aunque, sin duda, lo mejor de todo era notar que su amor por mi aún estaba allí, intacto, en el mismo lugar en que se guardaba el mío.

Ahora estaba seguro. Más enamorado de Isabella Swan no puedo estar.

Limpié sus mejillas con suavidad, ella suspiró y yo besé su frente para evitar besar sus labios.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar volver a la realidad.

Gracias a Bella, ahora yo tenía esperanza y todo pareció mejorar a nuestro alrededor.

De pronto, las puertas se abrieron y no me sorprendió ver a mi padre entrar dispuesto a atender a mi cuñada de inmediato.

Me levanté y comencé a informar lo sucedido.

-Está sedada-Fue lo primero que le informé-Fue un parto completamente normal-Suspiré-Debido al paso del bebé se produjo una ruptura, el útero estuvo parcialmente contraído y Rosalíe entró en shock-Expliqué-Ya eliminó la placenta y pude detener el sangrado comprimiendo. No hay taquicardia. La temperatura está controlada gracias a Bella y la presión arterial se esta normalizando en estos momentos. También administré oxitocina.

-Bien hecho-Me dijo mi padre y se concentró en mi hermano.

-Emmett, nada malo le va a pasar a Rosalíe pero será mejor que salgas, no le hace bien que estés así-Le pidió-Tienes que calmarte.

Mi Bella era una mujer única, sin duda. Sabía perfectamente cuando actuar y sacó a Emmett de la habitación con una gran sutileza.

Mi padre revisó a Rose, dio un par de ordenes a los enfermeros que le acompañaban y luego se acercó a mí y me encaró.

-Tardaste en regresar-Acusó-Creí que demorarías menos.

-¿Por qué permitiste que me fuera?

-Estabas cegado. Intenté razonar contigo pero no me quisiste escuchar. Sinceramente creo que fue lo mejor. Bella no merecía tu ira.

-No, no lo merecía.

Mi padre pareció satisfecho por mi declaración.

-En mi defensa puedo alegar que me habían mostrado pruebas.

Bufó.

-¿Sí hubieras estado en mi lugar?-Le cuestioné- ¿Hubieras creído?

Lo miré Expectante.

-No, Hijo. Conozco a Bella y sé que jamás te haría algo así-Rodó los ojos cómo sí lo que acababa de decir era algo obvio.

Mi padre tenía razón.

-Tú tomaste la decisión de irte Edward, todos la respetamos. Incluso Bella. Pero, cómo bien sabes, cada decisión que se toma, tiene una consecuencia.

-No fue sencillo dejar todo. Yo también sufrí-Le contesté-Me convertí en otra persona.

-Lo sé, pero debías darte cuenta por ti mismo de tú error y regresar a nosotros. Regresar a Bella.

Asentí.

Carlisle Cullen, volvía a tener razón.

-No eres él mismo-Reconoció-Noto que has madurado muchísimo y ahora mira el lado positivo. Estos años te ha servido para concentraste en los estudios-Miró a Rosalíe- Tal vez, ella no estaría aquí sí las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

No lo había pensado de esa forma.

-Ahora-Dijo con más seriedad-Debes compensar todo el daño causado.

Volví a asentir y bajé la mirada.

-Supongo que esta vez, sí te casarás.

Sonreí y lo miré nuevamente a los ojos.

-Supones bien. Sí Bella me acepta de nuevo, no dudaré en llevarla al altar.

-Puede que eso sea lo más difícil de lograr.

-No me rendiré.

-Ella te ama y tienen una hermosa hija que los unirá por siempre.

-Es el mejor regalo que me podría haber dado.

-Ve con ellas entonces-Dijo palmeándome el hombro.

-Gracias por esta conversación, la necesitaba.

Le abracé rápidamente y salí en busca de mis dos amores.

Al primer amor de mi vida, la divisé junto a mi hermana en la estancia, mientras ella estaba traspasando a mi sobrino a los brazos de Emmett, Bella se veía emocionada.

Mi hermano parecía haberse tranquilizado por completo y podía notar la felicidad que lo embargaba al cargar a su hijo por segunda vez.

-Bella-Le dijo mi hermana- Nessie despertó.

-Yo voy-Me ofrecí.

Bella se sorprendió al verme allí y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Le sonreí.

-Está bien-Aceptó de inmediato y yo no dudé ni un segundo en comenzar a afrontar las responsabilidades que conllevaba la paternidad.

Feliz me dirigí a la habitación de mi hija. El segundo amor de mi vida.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo. Ya estoy terminado a edición. Aún me queda pero al menos voy agregando un poco más de lo que tenía. Hay capitulos nuevos(9-12). Cómo este por ejemplo. Estoy haciendo ambos POV, para no perder detalles.**

**Un abrazo.**

**Cami.**


	13. Chapter 13 Equilibrio y Sensatez Pov B

**¿Todavía hay Amor?**

**Por Cmils.**

* * *

Capitulo 13.

Equilibrio y Sensatez.

POV Bella.

Suspiré aliviada.

Rosalíe se encontraba bien y estable. Seguía sedada y Carlisle había confirmado dos o tres veces que gracias a la intervención de Edward ella estaba a salvo. Él no se había rendido. Me sentí sumamente orgullosa. Creo que todos lo estaban. Se notaba que estaban contentos de tener a su hijo y hermano, de vuelta.

Ahora reinaba la tranquilidad, parecía que todo había acabado, mientras que para mí, era lo contrario. Con el retorno de Edward, todo volvía empezar.

No me fue posible estar distraída por mucho más tiempo sabiendo perfectamente que dónde yo quería estar era junto a Edward y nuestra pequeña Nessie. Inevitablemente mis pasos me llevaron hacía ellos una vez que lo reconocí y me rendí.

Edward estaba sentado en la alfombra del centro. Se veía tan relajado y divertido sosteniendo a Renesmee, mientras ella, incorporándose intentaba dar saltitos queriendo caminar sola. Últimamente hacía mucho eso. Era gracioso verla. Sobretodo ahora, cuando lo hacía exclusivamente para su padre. Ella estaba compartiendo con él uno de sus momentos felices.

-Es increíble verte con ella-Reconocí revelando mi presencia en la habitación.

Él Suspiró con suavidad mientras se giraba hacía mí y me encontraba.

-Has de saber-Me dijo-Que más de alguna vez soñé con estar así, cuidando a uno de nuestros hijos, mientras tú, nos observabas tal cuál como lo estas haciendo justo parada allí.

Me sorprendió aquella declaración porque más de alguna vez soñé con ésta escena.

-Gracias por cumplir uno de mis anhelos-Me dijo sonriendo y con sinceridad en los ojos.

Mis mejillas se colorearon. No sabía que él había querido tener hijos conmigo. Nunca hablamos del tema directamente cuando estuvimos juntos en el pasado.

Se incorporó sosteniendo a Nessie para quedar frente a mí.

Me acerqué un par de pasos a ellos por inercia.

-Sólo vine por sí necesitabas ayuda con Renesmee-Le informé omitiendo que lo que realmente lo que quería estar junto a él todo el tiempo que me era posible.

Edward asintió.

-Además, Esme me pidió que te avisara que ya estaba lista la bañera de tu cuarto… por sí quieres cambiarte y descansar un momento. Yo me puedo quedar con ella-Ofrecí.

Nessie comenzó a llamarme agitando sus hacia mi queriendo que la sostuviera.

-Ma..mma..mama-mmiii- Decía ella.

-Al parecer quiere ser cargada por su mamá también-Señaló él riendo.

Edward destellando una felicidad tangible y compartida, haciendo que yo acabara de acortar la distancia que nos separaba, quedando muy cerca de ellos. Le sonreí a ella, Edward me la ofreció y yo la tomé.

Mi hija se pegó a mí y su olor a bebé me tranquilizó enormemente, dándome fuerzas para seguir y mirar al hombre que amo a los ojos.

Edward nos mira a las dos con sentimientos encontrados. Cuando por unos segundos miró a Renesmee yo sabía qué estaba pasando por su cabeza. La veía con amor, culpabilidad y tristeza, seguramente por haberse ido y haberla dejado tanto sin saberlo. Y por la otra, cuando me observó a mi, el amor seguía allí, me sonreía encantado, con anhelo y cierta esperanza. Su felicidad estaba aquí.

Intenté no dejar que a mí tambien me traspasaran aquellos sentimientos. No era el momento adecuado. No quería sucumbir a sus encantos.

-Están planeando trasladar a Rose y al bebé al hospital tan pronto amanezca-Le informé desviando un poco la conversación.

-Me parece prudente, esperar un par de horas antes de intentar moverla, es lo mejor.

De pronto, en su mirada había promesas no gesticuladas.

-Eso fue lo que dijo Carlisle.

Mi pequeña pidió mi atención poniendo una manito en mi mejilla. Le volví a sonreír esperando saber qué quería.

-Te adora-Notó Edward maravillado por la relación que teníamos las dos.

-Por sí no te diste cuenta… a ti te miraba igual o peor cuando la tenías cargada en tu regazo-Admití riendo con libertad.

Edward pareció analizarlo. Sus ojos se volvieron aun más suaves y esperanzados.

-¿Quieres volver con tu papá?-Le pregunté a Nessie señalando a Edward.

Mi pequeña se revolucionó mirando a su padre.

-Paa-ppaa-papaa papapaapa-Le dijo.

Edward sostuvo la respiración, conmocionado al escucharla. Era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba así. Un par lágrima se deslizaron por su mejilla. Me emocioné tambien por él. Entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía. No dije nada, puesto qué, éste era su momento. Edward merecía disfrutarlo al máximo. Tal cuál yo disfruté el mío la primera vez que me dijo mamá.

El padre le regaló una encantadora sonrisa torcida a la hija y atrapó una de sus manitos entre las suyas. La conexión entre los tres se sentía tan fuerte que reconfortó a todo mí ser.

Mi mano sin pensar se alzó un poco en dirección a su rostro queriendo limpiar las lágrimas sus mejillas. Edward se dio cuenta y yo me frené al instante. Me volví a sonrojar y él me regaló la misma sonrisa que le había regalado a nuestra hija.

-Ésta vez será diferente. No fallaré-Dijo de improviso y con solemnidad.

Fruncí el ceño profundamente.

-No hagas promesas-Le pedí retrocediendo un par de pasos deshaciendo la unión que mantenía Edward con Renesmee.

-No es una promesa-Señaló con cautela al ver mi reacción-Es lo que creo y es la verdad para mí-Aseguró.

Tenía miedo de que realmente fuera una promesa. Una promesa que a la primera dificulta o complicación no se cumpliera...

Mi corazón no resistiría pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

-Sé que estás herida, Bella-Me dijo-Pero no me rendiré.

Quería creerlo. De verdad quiero creer.

La mirada de Edward no mostraba dudas. Aquello me estremecía.

-Es mejor que todo se quede como está-Propuse con firmeza, más bien, me di una orden a mi misma-Simplemente somos los padres de Nessie y estoy segura que encontraremos la forma de sobrellevar el pasado por el bien de ella.

Edward intentó ordenar sus ideas.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo hasta un cierto punto-Reconoció-Sobre todo con aquello de dejar parte del pasado donde está, por Renesmee-Añadió-Pero te quiero y aunque me lo pidas no dejare de amarte ni un sólo momento.

-Edward…

Sé que él me quería. Lo ha repetido desde que tuvo la oportunidad de decirlo en voz alta y le creo. Me sentía tan frágil como un cristal.

-Perdóname pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo y no esconderé este amor a nadie-Me aseguró con vehemencia-Te amo, ahora ustedes son mi vida.

Coincido con él, ellos dos también eran mi vida.

Tengo que reconocer que una parte de mí está encantada de seguir siendo la dueña del corazón del hombre al que también le pertenece él mío. Por otra, no quiero sufrir de nuevo.

-Lo siento-De pronto se disculpó-No logro controlar mis palabras y pensamientos cuando te tengo tan cerca-Reconoció.

Realmente estaba abrumada, yo me sentía igual.

Lo amo también. Esa era la verdad y definitivamente él tenía derecho a saberlo.

Suspiré, ya no resistí más y me confesé:

-No se sí deba decir esto… pero creo que tienes razón, Edward-Volví a acercarme por un instante y luego me alejé, sin tener claro él por qué me contenía, quizás era el maldito miedo-Todavía siento algo por ti.

Edward se quedó paralizado ante mi sincera declaración. Luego de un par de segundos, cuando lo comprendió, sonrió.

Miré a nuestra bebé y me distraje arreglando su cabello.

Él parecía estar esperando que siguiera con mi explicación, atento a cada movimiento.

-Aún tengo la sensación de que esto es un sueño y que voy a despertar…-Reconocí.

Edward aspiró con fuerza y emocionado por lo que yo acababa de decir.

-No mi amor, aquí me tienes, estoy contigo-Señaló tiernamente derritiendo otra de mis barreras.

-No puedo negar que estoy resentida-Confesé-Duele y arde dentro de mí la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada...-Consideré que era necesario decirlo-Lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo.

En su mirada no había una pizca de reproche. Todo lo contrario, parecía entender perfectamente qué estaba pasando por mi cabeza.

-No he vivido pensando en todo lo que sucedió-Confesó también-No hay día en que no me arrepienta de lo que hice…

Se acercó a mí.

-Sobre todo como actué contigo-Añadió arrepentido.

Recordé los peores días cuando ni siquiera quería a enfrentar un nuevo día sin él…

-Hubo momentos en que no tuve lágrimas para llorar…-Susurré y lo miré a los ojos nuevamente-Y me desconcierta comprobar que mi corazón aún late fuerte cuando te tengo en frente.

Se movió otra vez, más cerca, tomó mi mano y la llevó a su corazón.

-¿Así?-Preguntó mostrándome lo rápido que latía el de él.

-No sé si es lo mismo de antes-No mentí, quizás, es más intenso que antes-Por eso necesito un tiempo para descubrirlo.

Suspiró y sus hermosos ojos se entristecieron.

-Sé que no te merezco-Afirmó equivocadamente-Pero te quiero. Sólo necesito una oportunidad-Pidió-Nada más, una-Suplicó con voz quieta.

Me estaba pidiendo una oportunidad. Nunca lo había visto así de vulnerable y así de decidido también.

Enmudecí.

Edward estaba determinado a conseguir mi ganarse mi amor otra vez, sin saber que nunca lo había perdido.

Mi querer se concentró en Nessie, besando su frente y luego, con un poco de duda, acarició mi frente con sus labios de igual manera. Cuando se alejaba, sus ojos miraron mi boca y por un instante creí que me besaría aunque podía notar que se estaba conteniendo. Supongo que quería darme algo despacio, hacer las cosas bien y no agobiarme.

Suspiró.

Tenía hambre de él. Sus labios, de pronto, eran una necesidad para mí. Sabía que besarlo era una gran señal para que él supiera que tendría la oportunidad que me pedía. No lo pensé más, acomodé a mi hija en mi brazo y decidí a agarrar su camisa fuertemente con mis dedos, atrayéndolo hacia mí y uniendo nuestros labios.

Tardó un micro-segundo en devolverme el beso profundamente. Me tomó por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él también y como sí no quisiera hacer otra cosa qué besarme tan desesperadamente cómo lo hacía en estos momentos.

Me olvidé de todo y nos dejamos llevar.

El beso en sí fue intenso y me desarmó por completo. Recorrimos nuestros labios una y otra vez hasta quedar sin aliento. Fue delicioso e intenté por mi parte mostrarle que mi amor por él seguía allí. Que lo amaba, que lo había extrañado todo éste tiempo, que lo necesitaba, que él era el hombre al que mi alma había escogido y que ya no tenía excusas para no dejar que volviera a mi vida cómo mi compañero, cómo mi hombre y cómo mi gran amor.

A Edward le brillaron los ojos, creo que entendió mi mensaje.

-Te quiero con el alma y te lo demostraré-Prometió.

Renesmee se movió y nos hizo salir de nuestra burbuja. Ella estaba sonriendo feliz viéndonos interactuar, cómo sí supiera que él también era su familia y que ahora nos tendría a los dos para siempre.

Volví a mirar los ojos de Edward y percibí que el tenía las mismas intenciones mías en lo que respetaba a nuestra pequeña. Al mismo tiempo besamos sonoramente las mejillas de Nessie.

-Volveré pronto-Avisó Edward sonriendo.

Le sonreí asintiendo absolutamente sonrojada mientras él salía del cuarto hacia el suyo.

Mi hija estaba pendiente de la puerta.

-Papapapapapa-papapa-Repitió ella al notar que Edward se había retirado.

-Si, mi amor-Le dije a Nessie-Él es tú papá.

Ella me sonrió y no pude hacer otra cosa que devolverle la sonrisa.

* * *

**Hola! Si retomé este fic, después de un largo tiempo porque lo estuve reeditando y agregando capítulos nuevos ya que estoy haciendo ambos punto de vista. Espero que les guste la idea y cómo ha quedado y sí tienen alguna sugerencia siempre es muy bien recibida.**

**Un abrazo. Gracias por leer.**

**Cami.**


	14. Chapter 14 Equilibrio y Sensatez POv E

**¿Todavía hay Amor?**

**Por Cmils.**

* * *

Capitulo 13.

Equilibrio y Sensatez.

POV Edward.

Tenía a mi hija en brazos nuevamente. Ella se había despertado hace unos minutos y estaba acompañada por mi madre cuando entré en la habitación.

Esme apenas me vió la puso en mis brazos y después de consultarme sobre el estado de Rose se marchó un tanto mas tranquila diciendo que le pediría a Alice acomodar a Tanya en algún cuarto de invitados que quedara disponible mientras ella misma me prepararía lo necesario para tomar un merecido baño en la que era mi habitación para consentirme de alguna forma por mi regreso.

Mi madre se notaba un poco ansiosa, seguro que quería ver a mi padre y también sé que necesitaba estar al lado de Emmett y obviamente de su nuevo nieto. No sabía que haría primero.

De todas formas, lo importante aquí era estar con mi hija y disfrutar cada instante juntos.

Ella era sin duda, un gran remedio para todos mis males porque eran casi la una y media de la madrugada cuando recién miré la hora y me percate de lo avanzada que estaba la noche.

Mi pequeña estaba muy despierta y sonriendo al mirar con una mezcla de diversión y curiosidad a uno de sus ositos de felpa al que yo con mi mano le daba vida para alegrarle y robarle uno que otro besito en la punta de la nariz.

Su risita inundaba el cuarto y sencillamente me sentí dichoso de tener el privilegio de incorporarme a su vida, ser su padre desde aquí en adelante y de tener la fortuna de poder recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

Jugamos con todo lo que ella me mostraba, se reía de mis ocurrencias, mientras, yo, aprovechaba de conocer cada gesto, cada reacción y cada muestra de su carácter.

Ahora, mi hija lo único que quería era incorporarse y caminar así que le ayudé sosteniéndole de las manos para que pudiera equilibrarse y dar unos pasitos en la alfombra.

Ella estaba realmente feliz al poder afirmarse por ella misma y yo estaba igual de contento, al darme cuenta qué, al menos, no me perdí de esta parte de su crecimiento.

-Es increíble verte con ella-Dijo una dulce voz a mis espaldas.

Suspiré con tranquilidad y me dejé llevar por mis deseos.

-Has de saber-Le dije mientras me giraba para encararle-Que más de alguna vez soñé con estar así, cuidando a uno de nuestros hijos, mientras tú nos observabas, tal cuál cómo lo estas haciendo justo parada allí.

La miré lleno de felicidad.

-Gracias por cumplir uno de mis anhelos.

Inmediatamente se sonrojó y yo no pude hacer nada más que observar su rostro sonrojado y deleitarme.

Le sonreí mientras me incorporaba y volvía a alzar a la niña entre mis brazos.

-Sólo vine por si necesitabas ayuda con Renesmée-Se disculpó-Además Esme me pidió que te avisara que ya estaba lista la bañera de tu cuarto… por sí quieres cambiarte y descansar un momento. Yo me puedo quedar con ella-Ofreció.

Nessie le sonrió y extendió una de sus manos hacia ella.

-Ma..mma..mama-mmiii-Le llamó animada.

-Al parecer quiere ser cargada por su mamá también.

Bella, por su parte, le dio una hermosa sonrisa aún de color rosa, se acercó a nosotros y sin dudar y recibió a nuestra hija entre sus brazos.

Estábamos tan cerca nuevamente… me sentía completo por fin y después de tanto tiempo al ver a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida, juntas y ahora, como debía ser… formando una verdadera familia y parte de mi nuevo mundo.

Los tres al fin.

Mi pequeña familia sería lo más importante para mí. No iba a permitir que nadie les hiciera daño, está era mi realidad de ahora en adelante.

Mi meta estaba clara. Quería llegar a ser todo para ellas… para eso viviría.

-Están planeando trasladar a Rose y al bebé al hospital tan pronto amanezca-Me informó.

-Me parece prudente, esperar un par de horas antes de intentar moverla, es lo mejor-Asentí.

La bebé estaba hipnotizada observando a Bella hablarme.

-Eso fue lo que dijo Carlisle-Continuó.

Nessie tocó una de las mejillas de Bella y luego me miró a mí.

-Te adora-Observé encantado.

Bella se rió, la pequeña volvió a sonreírle y después sonreírme a mí.

-Por sí no te diste cuenta… a ti te miraba igual o peor cuando la tenías cargada en tu regazo-Bella hizo la misma observación.

La pequeña emitía tanta ternura que sólo eso había sido capaz de notar de ella en todo éste tiempo a su lado y no me había percatado de la forma en que ella me veía de vuelta.

-¿Quieres volver con tu papá?-Le preguntó Bella tan natural a Renesmee señalándome.

Papá. Yo… padre. Recién era capaz de sentirme como tal, asumiendo la condición y responsabilidad que tenía aquella palabra tan corta desde ahora en mi vida.

Palabra que también tuvo el poder de cambiar por completo mis prioridades, desde el primer momento en que la vi a ella aparecer entre los brazos de su madre.

-Paa-pa paa-Me miró risueña-Papaa papapaa pa pa.

Una emoción incontrolable me recorrió por dentro y por fuera. Me sentía completamente maravillado sin poder controlar a un par de lágrimas de felicidad cayeron por mi cara.

Le sonreí como un tonto mientras tomaba una de sus manitas entre las mías.

Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. Sí alguien me hubiera dicho hace tan sólo unos meses atrás que me sentiría así… posiblemente no lo hubiera creído.

Simplemente estas silabas me devolvían el sentido de vivir.

Era la primera vez que ella se refería a mí y me llamaba directamente y juro por lo más sagrado qué, ella y Bella eran lo mejor que me podía haber pasado en la vida.

Bella notó mi estado eufórico y se fijó en mi rostro mojado e hizo ademán de levantar su mano y limpiar mi mejilla pero se detuvo a mitad de camino cuando vio que yo me había dado cuenta de sus movimientos.

-Ésta vez será diferente. No fallaré-Les dije a las dos.

Mis palabras al parecer no fueron bien recibidas por Bella.

-No hagas promesas-Me pidió Bella y retrocedió un par de pasos escapando cuando solté la unión que mantenía con Renesmee.

-No es una promesa- Aclaré-Es lo que creo y es la verdad para mí- Me calle un instante pero luego de reflexionar por treinta segundos decidí que Bella también debía saber todo lo que yo tenía dentro y quedar advertida de mis intenciones.

Tenía que decirlo, la expresión de su rostro me dio el ánimo que necesitaba para continuar.

-Sé que estas herida Bella pero no me rendiré.

Trago en seco y quiso evitarme.

-Es mejor que todo se quede como esta-Dijo con un poco de enfado comprendiendo lo que le intentaba decir sin ni siquiera soltarlo por completo-Simplemente somos los padres de Nessie y estoy segura que encontraremos la forma de sobrellevar el pasado por el bien de ella.

No me sorprendió que ella se adelantara, ella me conocía a la perfección y sabía a que atenerse.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo hasta un cierto punto-Expliqué-Sobre todo con aquello de dejar parte del pasado dónde esta por Renesmee-Señalé- Pero te quiero y aunque me lo pidas no dejare de amarte ni un solo momento.

-Edward…-Me dijo con ojos vidrios y abiertos.

-Perdóname pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo y no esconderé este amor a nadie-Le aseguré-Te amo y ahora ustedes son mi vida.

Ella permaneció en silencio y se concentró en acariciar y peinar con los dedos los rizos de nuestra bebé.

Bella estaba contrariada y en ése instante me di cuenta de la presión por la presión debía estar pasando justo en estos momentos… verme volver hace tan sólo unas horas… soltarle que la amo más que nada en éste mundo y que nunca he dejado de hacerlo. Tener el valor de presentarme a mi hija y aceptar que volviera a su vida, en parte… ser testigo y protagonista de un semi-enfrentamiento familiar… tener que soportar a dos idiotas y estupidos enamorados persiguiéndola… y más encima… lo de Rose. Era demasiado por una noche y no pretendía agobiarla ni confundirla más de lo que ya estaba.

-Lo siento-Me disculpé-No logro controlar mis palabras y pensamientos cuando te tengo tan cerca.

Bella suspiró cómo sí en cierto modo se estuviera rindiendo.

-No se sí deba decir esto pero creo que tienes razón, Edward- Dio unos pasos hacia delante y luego retrocedió nerviosa- Todavía siento algo por ti.

Sabía que ella me quería todavía pero escuchar de su boca que aún sentía algo por mí… era lo que me hacía falta para seguir insistiendo.

Su pronta confesión ésta vez me tomó por sorpresa y mi corazón retumbo dentro de mí esperanzado.

De mi boca no salieron palabras. Sólo podía permanecer allí y observarle a la espera de más…

Todo podía ser. Nuestro amor seguía vivo pero necesitaba saber a que se refería concretamente.

Contuve el aliento.

Bella dudó pero al fijar su vista en la pequeña, continuó:

-Aún tengo la sensación de que esto es un sueño y que voy a despertar.

-No, mi amor, aquí me tienes, estoy contigo-Le dije con todo mi amor y acercándome a ella.

-No puedo negar que estoy resentida, duele y arde dentro de mí la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada...-Continuó sincerándose- Lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo.

Mi dulce Isabella…

-No he vivido pensando en todo lo que sucedió-Admití-No hay día en que no me arrepienta de lo que hice… Sobre todo como actué contigo.

Ella se entristeció.

-Hubo momentos en que no tuve lágrimas para llorar… -Levantó la vista y me volvió a ver a los ojos-Y me desconcierta comprobar que mi corazón aún late fuerte cuando te tengo en frente.

Mi mano tomó la suya sin esperar una orden y la conduje a mi pecho.

-¿Así?-Cuestioné.

Asintió después de percibir como latía el mío.

-No sé sí es lo mismo de antes-Aclaró-Por eso necesito un tiempo para descubrirlo.

Suspiré.

-Sé que no te merezco… pero te quiero. Sólo necesito una oportunidad-Le pedí-Nada más, una.

No esperé a que me diera una respuesta su voz, me bastaba su silencio por ahora, puesto qué, sabía que quizás ella no estaba preparada para responder por lo que me acerqué a ellas de nuevo para besar la frente de mi hija, a modo de despedida momentánea y así darle un margen de espacio a mi amada Bella.

Aún así, tenía claro que lucharía por una vida con ella.

Renesmee sonrió esperando su beso, se lo di con gran gusto y cuando estuve lo suficientemente acerca no dudé en girar mi cabeza hacía donde estaba Bella y antes de retirarme rocé su frente con mis labios.

Simplemente era magnético. Me era imposible obtener un dominio de mis actos y estaba seguro que no iba a ser capaz de soportar las ansias por más de un par de segundos en acercarme y plantarle otro beso en los labios.

Suspiré.

Estaba a punto de claudicar a mis ganas de besarla pero fue ella quien se precipitó y primero atrapó mi camisa con los tenaces dedos de su mano libre y levantó su hermoso rostro buscando mis labios y los unió.

Supongo que también sucumbiendo a su propio deseo, aniquilando de paso todo atisbo de cordura que me quedaba en la mente.

Bella era la única que tenía el poder de hacerme sentir de esta forma y de sacar de mí lo mejor, a un Edward que sólo existía para ella.

Sin pensar mis manos se ciñeron automáticamente a su cintura acortando a un más la poca distancia que quedaba entre nosotros sin aplastar a Nessie y a pesar de que el contacto de nuestras bocas fue breve para mí gusto… fue un momento especial porque, al menos, me dejo claro cual era su postura frente a la pregunta que había quedado en el aire.

Tendría mi oportunidad y no la despreciaría ya que no me bastaba con llegar a ser su amigo o el padre de su hija.

No me bastaba con estar y tenerla cerca sí no era mía.

-Te quiero con el alma y te lo demostraré-Le susurré.

Me miró curiosa y no dijo nada.

En ese momento ambos recordamos la presencia de nuestra hija, que permanecía en el pequeño espacio libre entre su madre y yo observándonos y con sus manitas abiertas y juntas demostrando su alegría al ver nuestra cercanía.

Bella y yo nos miramos por un segundo sonriéndonos y luego consientes de nuestros movimientos nos inclinamos lentamente hacia nuestra pequeña para besar cada uno una de sus mejillas al mismo tiempo y después nos separamos despacio.

-Volveré pronto-Les avise a las dos, mi amada Bella asintió igualmente avergonzada y yo con la sonrisa pegada al rostro me fui a mi habitación.

Mi cuarto estaba abierto e iluminado esperándome y en lo primero en que me percate fue que la cama había sido rehecha, tenía puestas sabanas nuevas y sobre ella había un par de mudas de ropa interior y varias prendas de vestir de las cuales escogí, una camiseta blanca sencilla, una camisa de algodón color beige manga larga y unos pantalones vaqueros azules, me dirigí al cuarto de baño.

El cansancio comenzaba a pasarme factura pero el baño me recompuso en un setenta por ciento. Ése era el objetivo principal del baño, ya qué, bien sabía que esta noche sería todavía más larga y aún no era tiempo de relajarme.

Al volver a salir a mi cuarto medio vestido noté que no estaba solo.

Por supuesto, ella estaba allí, esperándome.

Su rostro reflejaba serenidad o por lo menos eso era lo que quería que yo viera en ella mientras buscaba las palabras exactas para comenzar nuestra conversación.

Continúe colocándome la camisa y los zapatos con tranquilidad esperando a que ella hablase.

-Me hiciste falta-Reconoció mientras se acercaba y sentaba a los pies de la cama junto a mí.

-Y tú a mí-Le informé.

-Perdóname-Se culpó inmediatamente-No debimos callar.

-No, no debieron-Coincidí- Fue cruel, muy cruel, no merecía que mi propia familia me diera la espalda y me tratara como lo hicieron. Se que mi error fue casi letal para Bella y les agradezco que se hicieran cargo de mantenerla con vida y estar a su lado siempre pero yo tenía derecho a saber que iba a ser padre.

-Algún día lo ibas a saber.

-¿Cuando?-Pregunté con un poco de ironía-¿Cuando mi hija fuera ya mayor y hubiera perdido a Bella definitivamente?

-No, Jasper y yo teníamos pensado viajar pronto a Italia… el próximo mes.

-Yo también quedé destruido y me dejaron seguir creyendo una mentira ¿Por qué?

-Teníamos que proteger a Bella y a la bebé-Suspiró e intentó explicar-Al menos yo tenía miedo de tu reacción-Se sinceró.

-Alice… yo estaba devastado.

-Estabas fuera de ti-Señaló con convicción-Creo que no fue bueno haber presenciado el ataque de furia que tuviste el día que viste las fotos… o ver el modo en que actuaste en el aeropuerto-Dijo haciendo que los recuerdos volvieran y lograran estremecerme-Por primera vez en mi vida no me sentí orgullosa de ser tu hermana… Tal vez no me perdones pero por favor intenta ponerte en mi lugar.

Su razón era lógica y me dolieron aún más los recuerdos al verlos a través de sus ojos.

-Al verte regresar me sentí horrible-Continuó-Pensé que ya sabías todo y que tu reacción sería otra.

-Venía dispuesto a aclararlo todo y a pedir… no, a rogar perdón pero sobre todo vine porque necesitaba volver a ver a Bella.

-Ella también te necesitaba-Concordó-Pero deberás luchar por ella esta vez.

-¿Cuento con tu ayuda?

Sonrió.

-Tengo varias ideas que tendremos que poner en marcha desde esta misma noche.

-No podría esperar más ¿Qué haremos primero?

* * *

**Hola de nuevo. Espero que les haya gustado la parte de Edward. Gracias por lindo rw y las que agregaron un doble FF.**

**Un abrazo, especialmente a Unc Hale W, Gaby Chanii, haruri23, .Patzz, andreiita crepuZ, Marianacs, muse3841, Katie Lupin y KellyJA8.**

**Depende hartas cosas pero tal vez actualice el jueves.**

**Un Abrazo. **

**Cami.**


	15. Chapter 15 Sentimientos y Peticiones P B

**¿Todavía hay amor?**

**Por Cmils.**

* * *

Capitulo 15.

Sentimientos y Peticiones.

POV Bella.

Mis labios aún percibían el sabor de los suyos.

Suspiré con suavidad y añoranza.

Se me hizo imposible no volver a relamer mi boca un par de veces evocando sus nuevos besos.

Quise calmar mi respiración para poder así controlar un poco a mi corazón luego de este ultimo pequeño encuentro junto a nuestra hija porque casi no faltó nada para que se saliera por completo de mi pecho, al latir tan desbocadamente y sólo por el hecho de saberle cerca.

También debía admitir que me sentía en las nubes en este preciso momento.

Lo amaba tanto…

Si, no podía más de la dicha al saber que él me seguía amando de la misma forma y con la misma intensidad que hace dos años.

Sentí que éramos una familia completa y yo ya lo había asumido.

Y sin duda, lo más increíble para mí, era darme cuenta de que aquel dolor que sentí por dentro durante todo este tiempo, había aminorado… casi desaparecido. Sinceramente parecía que con cada beso que Edward me daba, se curaba parte de mi alma y sin dejar más huellas.

Todas sus palabras también sirvieron para comprender y reconocer que este amor todavía existía, que había crecido dentro de cada uno, y qué, nuestra hija Renesmee, se había convertido en a penas un segundo de tenerla ambos en nuestros brazos, en lo más preciado e importante de nuestras vidas.

Edward, tampoco ha perdido oportunidad para intentar demostrar su amor por mí, en todos los sentidos prácticamente desde que puso un pie en esta casa nuevamente y dejando un poco de lado a su acompañante.

Sonreí, aunque tenía que reconocer dos cosas. La primera era qué Tanya ya no me caía tan mal y la segunda era reconocer también que me encantaba la actitud de mi amado y me dejaba más tranquila y más segura acerca de sus sentimientos.

Las mariposas que alguna vez tuve dentro habían regresado, no se querían ir…. y sabía perfectamente que sólo Edward era el causante de hacerlas aparecer.

Suspiré maravillada otra vez.

Éste si era él hombre del cual me había enamorado. Mi Edward…

Intenté volver a concentrar mi atención en mi pequeña Renesmee.

-Al parecer, tanto jugar con tu papá te ha dejado agotada, pequeña-Le dije mientras ella se acomodaba en mis brazos en el momento en que yo le mecía suavemente.

Mi princesita aún estaba risueñamente despierta pero pronto se volvería a dormir. De eso estaba segura. Su cansancio era evidente, sobretodo por el hecho de haber dormido tan poco durante el día, haber podido conocer a su padre y vivir estas nuevas emociones junto a él. Por supuesto, era absolutamente justificable que mi niñita se agotara a pesar de estar completamente feliz y ahora cómo todo bebé tenía que seguir recuperando sus energías y descansar las horas que le correspondían.

Revisé su pañal por sí acaso necesitaba un cambio y comprobé que no estaba húmedo.

Decidí entonces, tomarme estos minutos de silencio para pensar mientras Nessie se quedaba dormidita.

Edward… no podía quitármelo de la cabeza ni quería seguir manteniéndome lejos de él. No era justo ni para mí ni para nadie.

Mirando a nuestra hija descansar en mis brazos me concentré en fijarme en los detalles que le hacían parecerse más a Edward. Al fin, había llegado a una de las conclusiones más reveladoras de las que ahora era conciente con respecto a él.

Me permití en este momento descubrir y reconocer que cada una de estas revelaciones, eran inevitables, y también, qué junto con mis razones, desencadenarán la toma de decisiones importantes que no sólo afectarían mi vida, sino que también, la de todos a nuestro alrededor.

Era el tiempo. Debía elegir mi camino futuro.

Repasé los últimos acontecimientos y después de analizarlos, decidí hacerle caso a mis sentimientos.

Quería a Edward, lo seguía amando y aunque pudiera arrancarme el corazón lo seguiría haciendo. Mi amor siempre le ha pertenecido y ahora no hacía otra cosa más que reafirmarse al saber por todo lo que él había tenido que pasar y afrontar lejos de aquí, lejos de mí, lejos de su familia y sin saber que teníamos una hija.

Por otro lado, yo tampoco quería hacerle daño a nadie y mucho menos a mi bebé… cambiar nuestras vidas de la noche a la mañana, no sería una tarea fácil, por eso, tenía que tener la cabeza fría, hacer lo correcto e ir despacio. Sobre todo por el bien de mi pequeña. De mi hijita, quien, a propósito, ya volvía respirar compensadamente rendida a sus sueños.

En el fondo mi decisión ya había sido tomada desde que nuestras bocas se volvieron a reunir.

Esté amor merecía una segunda oportunidad y por eso no debía rendirme.

Mi camino por fin volvía a estar claro.

Unos cortos y taconeados pasos anunciaron la llegada de Alice.

Suspiré.

Ella entró cómo un rayo, cerró la puerta tras de sí, muy decidida, se quedó inmóvil por un segundo, respiró un par de veces y luego se giró lentamente hasta encontrarme. Me observó con aquella mirada que siempre lanzaba cuando quería obtener las respuestas que quería o necesitaba saber a como diera lugar.

Alcancé a contar hasta dieciséis mentalmente en espera a que comenzará con el primer asalto.

-Suéltalo de una vez Bella-Pidió ahogando un poco su ansiedad por ver dormida a su sobrina-¡Quiero detalles!

La observé alzando una ceja.

Quise evadir el tema principal aclarando ciertas cosas.

-Yo también quiero detalles…-Murmuré completamente seria acercándome a la cuna, acomodando nuevamente a Nessie entre sus sabanitas y encarando por primera vez en la vida a mí amiga.

Alice se preocupó y cambió su actitud.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Edward había intentado comunicarse durante mi embarazo?-Cuestioné consternada.

Fue el turno de ella para no dar repuestas y quedar cómo una estatua.

Mi atención volvió a ser de mi niña.

-Volveré pronto mi pequeña-Le prometí mientras la acomodaba y encendía el monitor instalado a un lado de su cuna. Besé su frente y no pude evitar respirar su aroma para darme las fuerzas para enfrentar a mi amiga.

Los ojos de Alice ahora brillaban llenos de lágrimas, igual que los míos.

-¿Por qué lo ocultaste?-Continúe ahora susurrando un poco más alejada de Nessie-Sabiendo por todo lo que pase y sufrí sin él-Le reclamé.

Mi amiga se estremeció. Me crucé de brazos.

Si. Estaba enojada. Muy enojada.

Con verguenza y arrepentimiento, ella habló:

-Sé que cualquier disculpa que pudiera ofrecerte en este momento… tal vez, la podrías llegar a entender y quizás, sí tengo suerte... la aceptes-Señaló derramando aquellas lágrimas contenidas-Pero soy yo la que no se va a poder perdonar sí no hago algo para poder remediar el daño que sin querer les cause a mi hermano, a la niña... y a ti también, Bella.

-Alice…

-Déjame terminar por favor-Insistió sollozando-Fui yo quien tomó la decisión y alejó a Edward aún más, al no querer decirle nada cuando tuvimos la oportunidad. Sé que fue un gran error callar en el pasado y también dejar pasar tanto el tiempo pero ten por seguro que esto me pesará el resto de la vida.

-No quiero…

-… ¿Que me sienta responsable de la forma de actuar de mi hermano hace dos años?-Adivinó- Es tarde para eso porque yo también soy culpable de lo que pasó después de su partida-Declaró-En primer lugar, porque indiscutiblemente actué mal. En realidad, todos nosotros somos responsables y culpables. Fuimos unos egoístas al querer hacer lo que creíamos que era correcto, manteniendo a Edward alejado, condenándolo por su error y teniéndolas a ustedes junto a nosotros.

Suspiró y continuó su confesión:

-En segundo lugar, porque debo emendar como sea mi propio error al no decirte nada y sinceramente pensé que era lo mejor, sobre todo, por el embarazo, pues, no quería que nada te alterara después de haberte visto casi tocar fondo.

Se acercó unos cuantos pasos quedando en frente de mío.

-Y tercero-Continuó-Porque quiero poder pedirte perdón cuando sienta que realmente lo merezco.

Mis ojos no fueron capaces de seguir sosteniendo las lágrimas y las dejé salir.

No dije nada, sólo termine de acotar las distancias y la abracé.

No justificaba el porceder de ella ni el de los demás integrantes de la familia Cullen, pero debía reconocer que en el fondo comprendía él por qué y bajo las circunstancias en las que nos encontrabamos en esos momentos, tal vez, eran lo pertinente de hacer. Aún así, nada quitaba el dolor provocado ahora ni el hecho de que todo lo sucedido en el pasado trajo consigo graves concecuencias para Edward, para nuestra hija, para mí y para ellos mismos.

Tendría que enfrentar esta situación mañana, a cada uno juntos, y por separado. Debían asumir sus responsabilidades y enfrentar las concecuencias.

Lo bueno de todo, es que esta vez no lo lidiaría sola con esto, ahora qué, a mi lado, estaba Edward.

Me sentía increiblemente más fuerte.

Suspiré.

Al parecer, mi silencio le bastó a ella porque me devolvió el abrazo con toda su fuerza. Ella sabía que algo se había quebrado y yo esperaba que no hayan más cosas ocultas.

-Mi hermano nunca ha dejado de quererte-Soltó contra mi hombro- Y se nota que tú sigues babeando por él cómo el primer día.

No podía objetar ninguna palabra de aquella declaración llena de verdad. Por lo qué, consiguió arrancarme una media sonrisa.

Me separé de ella. La miré y mis ojos dejaron salir lo que sentía.

-Para mí no es fácil aceptar su amor ahora… pero lo intentaré-Respondí mientras volvía a sentir a mis mejillas encenderse.

Se sorprendió.

-Vaya… yo pensaba que costaría mucho más el que lo reconocieras.

Sonreí sinceramente.

-Y no quiero que interfieras…-Le advertí.

Me quedó mirando como sí ya hubiera hecho algo.

-¿Qué has hecho?-Inquirí elevando un poco la voz.

-No he hecho nada… aún-Aclaró.

-¿Que planeabas hacer?

Analizó un par de respuestas.

Yo esperé.

-Decirle a Mike… que Edward también te había besado-Confesó por fin.

-¿Edward te dijo que nos besamos?

-Si. Mi hermano me dijo que él te besó.

-Y yo lo besé a é-Añadíl.

Me sonrió, supongo que también lo sabía.

-¿Y Edward lo sabe?-Inquirí.

Asintió.

-Sabe que quiero ayudarle a recuperarte-Declaró-Además se lo prometí.

-Prométeme que no intervendrás con lo que respecta a Mike-Le pedí.

Alice contuvo el aliento completamente sorprendida.

-Por Dios, Bella… estas hablando conmigo-Intentó zafarse de mis palabras y de mi pedido.

-Promételo, Alice-La forcé.

Cerró los ojos extrañada.

-¿No me estas pidiendo que deje de ayudar a mi hermano?

-No.

Sabía que sería imposible evitarlo.

Finalmente, suspiró vencida.

-Prometo no intervenir en lo que respecta a tu relación con Mike Newton-Dijo eligiendo sus palabras con sumo cuidado.

-Bien. Gracias.

Alice frunció el ceño sacando sus propias cuentas.

-Genial…-Murmuro para sí-Ahora tengo dos promesas que cumplir.

-Ya se te ocurrirá algo-Le tranquilicé animándola-…Siempre se te ocurre algo ¿No es así?... Ahora hablaré con Mike ¿Dónde esta?

Ella se paralizó.

-Abajo, con Jasper.

-¿Te quedarás aquí?

-Si… sí no te molesta, yo cuidaré a mi sobrina por ti.

-Gracias, Ali.

Salí de la habitación con las cosas más claras y en dirección al primer piso.

* * *

**Hola, les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta linda historia. Espero que les haya gustado**

**Ahora nos toca la visión de nuestro Edward. Especialmente les agradezco la espera y el ánimo brindado a:**

**Isibell231 (Gracias a ti por leer!), RoxCM, Valentii Patzz(Espero no haber demorado mucho), Lovelove13 y Anibruji, Sofiarp, romyparedesjerez, mi querida MayaMasen (Ya tendras lo que pides : 3), a NinaluzHale(Espero que te siga gustando)y Jessy-Jessi y a luz K, por sus rw y FF.**

**Lindas, estas cosas me inspiran en demasía. **

**Sí quieres participar o tienes alguna sugerencia bienvenida es!**

**Gracias por leer y por la espera.**

**Un abrazo.**

**Cami.**


	16. Chapter 16 Sentimientos y Peticiones P E

_¿_**Todavía hay amor?**

**Por Cmils.**

* * *

Capitulo 16.

Sentimientos y Peticiones.

POV Edward.

-Primero tenemos que deshacernos de Mike Newton-Priorizó mi hermana analizando las cosas con calma y paseándose por mi habitación-Trajo a papá y está abajo.

-¡Maldición!-Refunfuñe irritado.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó verdaderamente-Fui yo la que insistí en que Bella aceptara salir con él.

-Nunca pensé tener que enfrentarme nuevamente a Newton y menos en este sentido-Comenté.

Alice me sonrió.

-Siempre han competido por lo mejor y siempre has ganado tú ¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente esta vez?

Me quedé de una pieza con lo que me dijo.

-Esto no es una competencia más, estamos hablando de Bella, Alice-Le corté-Estamos hablando de lo más preciado que existió, existe y existirá en mi vida.

Mi hermana me miró entendiendo al fin el sentido de mis palabras.

-Lo sé.

-Sí lo hubieses tenido claro en el pasado, no habrías permitido que yo siguiera creyendo una mentira todo este tiempo, no dejándome saber que tenía una hija y obligándome a vivir en un infierno, que reconozco, yo mismo colaboré en construir.

-Quien es mi sobrina también- Me recordó- Y ya te lo dije. Tenía miedo. Bella es mi mejor amiga y sentí que debía protegerla, bueno, proteger a ambas.

Me miró sincera agregó:

-Creo que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo en mi lugar.

Reí sin una pizca de gracia.

-Eso no me las devuelve-Suspiré también-No puedo retroceder el tiempo, ni volver al instante en que destrocé nuestras vidas, remediando las cosas así de fácil…

Mi hermana enmudeció.

-Tampoco quiero que las culpas nos sigan atormentando a todos ¿Vale?

Alice asintió.

-Haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que ustedes dos, vuelvan a estar juntos y sean la familia que siempre debieron haber sido junto a Nessie. Te lo prometo-Dijo con voz entrecortada y notoriamente avergonzada pero con toda la solemnidad que siempre tenían todas nuestras promesas.

-Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo con eso y me quedaré con tu palabra-Le dije mientras me acercaba y ella me estrechaba en un fuerte abrazo. Abrazo que apropósito, yo también necesitaba.

Mi hermana siempre había sido mi excepción y claramente no había dejado de serlo en todo este tiempo a pesar de todo.

-¿Qué tal están las cosas entre Bella y tú?- Inquirió cambiando de improviso el enfoque de la conversación y con una leve sonrisa en la cara.

Tenía que admitir que los cambios de estado anímico de Alice eran impresionantes e impredecibles. Creo que también los había extrañado.

Suspiré.

-Después de todo el mal que le hice no sé si merezca su amor… pero creo que tengo una oportunidad-Contesté con sinceridad.

Ella, ahora me observó sonriendo ampliamente.

-Me alegro por ustedes…No me sorprende. Siempre fue así-Recordó-Y es que se nota que desde se conocieron es que se necesitan el uno al otro para poder vivir.

Alice, tenía razón, yo necesito de Bella para poder continuar con mi vida, con nuestras vidas.

-Por ella brillo mi sol un día y no dejaré que mis días sigan nublados-Declaré-Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para volver a estar a su lado como hombre.

-Eso también lo sé-Aseguró.

-¿Visiones tan pronto?

Mi hermana se rió más fuerte esta vez, mientras volvía a incorporarse y de pronto se centró en alguno de sus pensamientos para luengo mirarme con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que ocurre?-Quise saber.

Se quedó en silencio por un segundo y luego habló:

-Sé que tal vez no sea el momento más oportuno pero hay algo que debo saber…

La miré extrañado.

-¿Que hay entre Tanya y Tú?-Soltó.

Fruncí el ceño.

-No existe nada entre nosotros-Aclaré-Sólo una gran amistad, Alice ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque cuando se estaba instalando en el cuarto que le preparamos me dio a entender que entre ustedes habían pasado ciertas cosas…

-Ella quiere ser algo más, por supuesto-Le interrumpí-No lo puedo negar pero sólo es mi amiga. Tiene claro cuales son mis sentimientos y sabe perfectamente que amo a Bella con toda mi alma.

-¿De verdad no sientes nada sentimental por ella?

-No-Declaré.

Respiró profundo y suspiró.

-Tenía que asegurarme-Confesó aliviada.

-Le estimo-Añadí-Hizo grandes esfuerzos por acercarse a mí cuando yo no quería que nadie interfiriera en mi estupida rutina y gracias a su porfía, consiguió estar a mi lado y apoyarme constantemente y todo este año pero no siento absolutamente nada en comparación a lo que siento por Bella. Es un afecto muy diferente. Sólo somos amigos.

-¿Se lo dejaste claro a Tanya?

-Si.

-¿Y a Bella?

-También.

-¿Se lo explicaste bien?

- Lo intenté.

-¿Y te creyó?

-Eso espero.

-La interrogaré-Afirmó con aquel brillo tan característico de sus ojos-De mis preguntas no se va a salvar.

-No le presiones.

-No lo haré...

-Alice.

-De hecho, iré ahora mismo a hablar con ella.

-Alice…-Repetí.

-De mí no se salvará-Aseguró.

-Ella no te dirá nada.

-Eso no es lo que yo creo.

-No va a resultar-Le advertí.

-Déjamelo a mi-Insistió.

Dí un paso al lado, puse los ojos en blanco mientras observaba cómo mi querida hermanita salía de mi habitación, completamente decidida y en búsqueda de mi Bella.

Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a Mary Alice Cullen, no había poder humano que le hiciera entrar en razón y definitivamente era mejor no cruzarse en su camino.

No me sentía cansado pero preferí tumbarme unos minutos en la cama y pensar un poco en cómo había vuelto a cambiar mi vida en tan pocas horas. Aún no podía creer que había vuelto a esta casa después de tanto tiempo pensando en que tal vez jamás volvería. Mi segunda reflexión fue darme cuenta que tenía mucha suerte de haber regresado en este preciso momento. Y tercero, y sin duda, lo más importante, era saber que había vuelto a ver y a tener entre mis brazos a la dueña de mi corazón y alma ¿Cuánto amaba a esta mujer? Ya no podía calcularlo. Creo firmemente que mi capacidad de quererla había aumentado con el paso tiempo y se volvía más sólida después de todo lo vivido. Y por último, estoy completamente seguro que todo este amor, me había impulsado a robarle esos besos que mis labios tanto exigían. Me reí al recordarlo y tener presente que junto y gracias a aquellos besos, mi Bella, sin saberlo, tenía en sus manos, mi destino.

Suspiré.

Un golpeteo rápido e insistente me devolvió a la realidad. Me incorporé de inmediato y observé como Jasper terminaba de abrir la puerta sin permiso.

Me miró preocupado, hizo una señal de disculpa por la forma de entrar. Se notaba que venía apresurado, y tal vez, buscando las palabras adecuadas para informar que algo importante estaba pasando.

Me preocupé. Tal vez… Rosalíe…

El negó con la cabeza.

-No es sobre Rose-Me advirtió adivinando mis pensamiento.

Me tranquilicé.

-Tal vez no debería decirte esto-Dudó-Pero ése tipo realmente no me gusta para Bella-Me dijo convenciéndose más a sí mismo que a mí.

Yo esperé.

-Que diablos…-Se convenció-Sí no quieres ser testigo de cómo Mike intenta concretar algo con Bella… otra vez… Será mejor que no bajes-Me advirtió.

El palpitar de mi corazón se detuvo y cuando volvió a reaccionar no necesite más palabras para actuar.

Jasper se apartó sonriendo de oreja a oreja previendo mi reacción. Lo ignoré, traspasé rápidamente la puerta de mi habitación con dirección a las escaleras y las bajé prácticamente volando.

Las voces me llevaron directamente hacia donde estaban.

-Bella, yo creo que podría hacer más cosas por ti sí me lo permitieras…

¡Cómo lo detestaba!

Mike me daba la espada y estaba muy cerca de ella.

Me quedé parado aquí, sin saber que hacer o que decir.

Que razón tenía Jasper, ya que, estaba claro que Newton estaba empezando a mover sus cartas con toda la experticia con la que él contaba.

¿Cómo era posible que él insistiera tanto? ¿Por qué demonios no dejaba de hostigarla?

Si. Mi enfado continuaba creciendo porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, debía reconocer que sí yo hubiese estado en su lugar en estos momentos, estaría haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Coraje fue lo tercero o cuarto que sentí.

Maldición. Newton sabía perfectamente que era lo que tenía que hacer para obtener la atención de una mujer.

-Mike, necesito hablar contigo de eso precisamente-Le respondió Bella con una serenidad que me sorprendía.

-Y yo hacerte una pregunta-Él continuó insistentemente.

Mis inseguridades afloraron.

Lo quinto que percibí dentro de mí, fue la misma sensación de angustia que experimenté cuando Newton la besó hace unas horas en frente de todos. Juro que sí lo volvía hacer, esta vez, no reaccionaría de la misma forma tan pacífica.

El aire se me hizo irrespirable.

Era cómo sí en cada inspiración estuviera absorbiendo nuevamente el vivo y punzante dolor que había dejado atrás hace tan poco y que ella había curado con nuestras conversaciones y sus besos.

El miedo de perderla me paralizó cuando tuve la oportunidad de é por esperar, refrenando todas mis ganas de saltar encima de él porque la verdad era que Bella tenía todo el derecho de elegirle y éste era su minuto.

Quise moverme para no ser visto por ella pero ni mi cuerpo ni mi mente lo permitieron. Así que me quedé aquí, parado en el umbral, completamente congelado y contemplando esta escena tan perturbadora y que me estaba matando lentamente.

-Bella ¿Quieres ser oficialmente mi novia?

Mi corazón estaba amenazado con ser destrozado sí Bella respondía un simple si.

* * *

**Hola nuevamente!**

**Gracias por la espera. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. De verdad muchas gracias por leer, por sus rr y FF a Lucy Lucy, a , a MiireBC, a Mireca22, a caritofornasier, a KarCha2114, a SmileLau19, y a Linferma**

**Mi Maya (Habrá un enfrentamiento y se reclamaran todas las faltas y ellos deberan tomar una gran decisión,) no adelantaré más**

**Estimada Lucy Lucy: En un par de capitulos más retomaré la hitoria de Emmett y Rosalie y tambien aclarare que relación hay entre Alice y Jasper (nunca lo he mencionado) te has dado cuenta?**

**Mi querida Janalez: Tienes razón! Hay varias cosas que la duende planeará para juntar a los tortolos jijiji.**

**Y Nikibell21: Gracias por comentar cada capitulo, espero que sigas y despues me digas que te gustaría que pasara.**

**Y claro. A todas! ****Cualquier cosa o idea me pueden decir y así participan un poquito en el fic y con el correspondiente reconocimiento.**

**Un abrazo.**

**Cami.**


	17. Chapter 17 Sinceridad y Respuesta P B

**¿Todavía hay Amor?**

**Por Cmils.**

* * *

Capitulo 17. Sinceridad y Respuesta.

POV Bella.

De pronto, al oírles, me puse muy nerviosa.

-Cómo te decía, Mike-Era la voz de Jasper-Realmente estoy impresionado con el desempeño de Edward. Le debo mucho, sé que mi hermana esta viva gracias a él.

Me quedé inmóvil y sin dejar que ellos me vieran.

Yo sabía que a Jasper no le simpatizaba Mike, pero, al parecer, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por intentar llevarse mejor con él... alardeando de Edward.

Rodee los ojos.

-No me esperaba que él volviera sin aviso-Añadió Mike.

-Yo tampoco-Dijo Jasper con sinceridad.

-Eso lo complica todo.

-Es cierto-Le respondió mi amigo-Porque Bella lo ama.

-Eso es parte del pasado-Discutió.

-Me parece que no has puesto mucha atención a la forma en que se miran cuando están frente a frente.

Mike no contestó.

Decidí que era hora de aparecer ante ellos e hice todo el ruido que pude para anunciar mi llegada.

Mike sonrió al verme, evidentemente más tranquilo, ya qué, se notaba algo nervioso ante la analítica e intimidante mirada de Jasper. Él se encaminó a mi encuentro.

-Bella, ¿Estás bien?

-Si Mike, estoy bien.

Jasper me miró y sonrió a modo de disculpa pero entendió que yo necesitaba estar a solas con Mike.

-¿Dónde esta Alice?-Me preguntó mientras yo me situaba a su lado.

-Arriba, en la habitación de Nessie-Le dije-Se quedó vigilando su sueño por un instante.

-Gracias-Dijo Jasper retirándose y dejándonos solos.

Mike esperó a que fuera yo la que hablara primero, así que eso hice.

-Mike. Primero quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho esta noche.

-No me agradezcas nada-Me pidió-Para mí fue un agrado poder colaborar en algo en esta emergencia. Me he sentido útil.

-De todas formas, gracias por tu ayuda.

-Bella, yo creo que podría hacer más cosas por ti sí me lo permitieras...

Me tensé y me alejé dos pasos.

-Mike, necesito hablar contigo de eso precisamente.

Baje la mirada.

-Y yo, hacerte una pregunta.

Se acercó a mí un poco más, invadiendo un poco mi espacio personal, tomó mi mano izquierda y la besó suavemente.

Contuve el aliento completamente.

-Bella ¿Quieres ser oficialmente mi novia?-Me pidió visiblemente emocionado y dejándome impresionada.

Elevé la vista y detrás de Mike me encontré con esos ojos verdes que tanto me hacían falta.

Él, estaba parado en el umbral detrás de nosotros, a unos cuantos pasos. Con el rostro serio y atento a mi respuesta.

-Te quiero-Mike continuó hablando-Creo que no te lo he dicho con palabras pero es la verdad. Siento que me he enamorado de ti.

Volví a mirar los ojos de Mike y fui sincera.

-Lo siento, Mike, pero no puedo continuar teniendo una relación contigo cuando mi amor le pertenece a Edward. No sería justo.

Mike no se sorprendió con mis palabras. Él en el fondo, también lo sabía.

-¿Estas segura de tu decisión?-Preguntó-Nosotros podríamos intentar…

Negué con la cabeza.

-Bella. Sé que podríamos ser felices juntos…-Se callo de pronto como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

-Estoy segura de mis sentimientos-Confirmé con vehemencia separándome un poco de él-De verdad quise intentarlo contigo y descubrí que eres un buen hombre, Mike Newton. Todo un caballero, pero, mi cariño hacia ti muy diferente al que siento por Edward.

-Lo comprendo-Dijo asintiendo. Gracias al cielo su voz no sonó a reproche, sabía que en su interior no había espacio para el rencor.

-La mujer que te merezca y sea dueña de tu amor, será muy afortunada-Afirmé.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea ¿Verdad?

Asentí y él suspiró.

-En cuanto a ti, Cullen- Le dijo a Edward, volteándose hacia él, plenamente conciente de su presencia-Te advierto que sí le haces daño otra vez, yo mismo vendré y te partiré la cara.

-No será necesario, Newton-Le respondió Edward tranquilo, mientras se acercaba a nosotros a paso lento-Sé aprender de mis errores y amo a Bella con mi vida.

Yo estaba completamente avergonzada por escucharles hablar de mí cómo sí no estuviera parada aquí.

-Será mejor que me marche-Anunció Mike-Cuídalas, Cullen-Le dijo con seriedad estrechando la mano que Edward le había ofrecido-No mereces a Bella pero te ella quiere.

-Tienes Razón, Mike-Concordó con él- No la merezco pero yo también la quiero. Y haré todo lo que este en mis manos para hacerla feliz.

Mike se volvió hacia mí nuevamente y me abrazó con gentileza.

-Gracias por todo, Mike.

-Se feliz, Bella-Me dijo cuando comenzaba a avanzar hacia la puerta- Y cuida mucho a tu pequeña.

-Así lo haré-Le di la ultima sonrisa antes de observar su partida.

Edward, no resistió estar tan lejos y en un segundo estuvo en frente mío.

Sin decir una palabra me rodeo con sus brazos apegándome a su cuerpo, mientras yo y por instinto, sonreí cerrando los ojos, esperando sentir sus labios…

Cosa que no pasó.

Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos, encontré a los suyos conteniendo una emoción que yo conocía perfectamente, pues la había visto antes en él y en muy contadas ocasiones.

-Esta noche...-Suspiró-Por una parte, sin dudar, ha sido una de las peores de mi vida-Confesó-Han pasado muchas cosas que quisiera olvidar. Sin contar que estuve a punto de perderte…varias veces-Añadió-Sí te soy sincero, creo que todavía no logro recuperarme de la última petición que Mike te ha hecho.

Iba hablar pero él no lo permitió cuando puso un dedo en mi boca y continuó:

-Por otra parte. Será una noche inolvidable-Dijo más tranquilo y con una suave sonrisa-Porque te volví a ver-Señaló acariciándome el rostro suavemente con una de sus manos-Conocí a mi hija-Agregó-Y ahora, qué sé que me quieres, qué siempre me has querido cómo yo a ti, no quiero ni puedo perderte. Porque, Bella, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y te amo.

Yo estaba a punto de largarme a llorar.

Se separó un poco de mí y se arrodilló sosteniendo mis manos entre las suyas.

-Por favor… dime que te casarás conmigo Isabella Marie Swan-Dijo y mi respiración se detuvo por completo.

-Edward…

Sonreí entre lágrimas de un sin fin de emociones extraordinarias. No sabía que decir. Mi corazón bien podría estallar de felicidad.

-Yo estoy seguro de querer pasar toda la vida a tu lado y nada me haría más feliz que aceptaras ser mi esposa... porque mi mujer ya lo eres.

Sus ojos brillaban dejando salir aquella luz que me enloquecía.

-Dime que si, Bella-Insistió- Dime que por fin estaremos juntos para siempre.

-Te amo, Edward-Confesé nuevamente-Y a mí, nada me haría más feliz que ser tu esposa. Si, Edward. Me casaré contigo.

Su sonrisa se hizo gigantesca y cegadora.

Sin esperar más, me incliné hacia él y acerqué a su rostro, para al fin, volver a besarlo. Toqué y acaricié sus labios por unos segundos hasta que una voz nos interrumpió.

-Eso sí que no lo permitiré-Dijo Esme.

Nos congelamos y después de un instante de perplejidad, ambos nos giramos aún descolocados por sus palabras.

Ella estaba en el umbral y con las manos puestas en las caderas.

-No puedes pedirle matrimonio a Bella sin un anillo-Aclaró.

-Mamá, el anillo ya lo tiene-Se quejó Edward incorporándose.

-Eso no es verdad-Le contradijo ella.

Edward me miró extrañado.

-Se lo devolví a Esme cuando me convencí de que no ibas a volver-Le expliqué con amor.

Él negó con la cabeza resignado.

-¿Me imagino que gracias a tu testarudez lograste que mi madre lo aceptara de vuelta?-Cuestionó.

-Amenazó con ponerle a Renesmee el apellido Swan, sí no aceptaba el anillo de vuelta-Comentó Esme.

Edward me miró sabiendo que yo era capaz de hacerlo.

-Bueno, te informo que soy más terco que tú y sí logré convencerte de casarte conmigo otra vez, puedo ser capaz de muchas cosas más…

Él se giró para mirar a Esme.

-Mamá ¿Podrías traer el anillo de mi prometida?-Le solicitó.

Su prometida. Sonaba tan bonito oírlo llamarme así otra vez.

-En seguida, cariño- Dijo ella alejándose de nosotros y desapareciendo por arte de magia.

Edward me atrapó nuevamente en un abrazo. Luego suspiró suavemente.

-No puedo creer que toda nuestra vida haya cambiado en sólo unas pocas horas-Comenté.

Rozó su nariz en mi frente, provocando mi risa.

-Gracias por devolverme la vida, Bella.

Negué con la cabeza juguetonamente y le sonreí rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

-Eres tú, quien ha llenado mi vida de una nueva luz. Te amo, Edward.

Edward sonrió con aquella sonrisa deslumbrante y de pronto, me alzó dando vueltas conmigo a cuestas, tal cuál cómo lo hacía antes, en los momentos de felicidad máxima.

De mi sólo salían risas y luego de dejarme en el suelo, Edward me miró profundamente acariciando mis mejillas sonrojadas, mientras yo, le abrazaba y disfrutaba de su contacto. Él se detuvo suavemente aún sonriendo ampliamente. Sus ojos brillaban encendidos al ver mi rostro.

Me declaro completa y absolutamente enamorada. Jamás pensé volver a conmocionarme de esta manera, y no podía estar más feliz de que Edward fuera la causa. Él era el único capaz de provocar esta verdadera montaña rusa de sentimientos furtivos.

Sin poder resistirlo más, lo besé. Sus besos se amoldaron a mis labios nuevamente, quitando el recuerdo amargo del pasado y dejándome con ganas de más.

-Yo más…-Aseguró dándome un último besito antes de que yo regresara a la realidad por se escucharon unos pasos.

Esme volvió, esta vez, acompañada por Alice y también por Tanya. La primera, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y la segunda, no mostraba ninguna expresión decidora.

Edward ante la llegada de ellas, se tensó un poco pero se compuso rápidamente y tomó mi mano para que reafirmar que estábamos juntos.

Fue reconfortante tener a Edward a mi lado mientras Esme le entregaba la cajita de terciopelo que contenía el anillo.

-Aquí lo tienes, hijo.

-Gracias, mamá-Le dijo él soltando mi mano para recibir la cajita.

Edward la abrió y todos observamos el resplandor de la sortija que seguía teniendo el poder de hacerme contener el aliento.

Esme y Alice estaban a punto de llorar.

Me sentí un poco incomoda por la mirada de Tanya clavada en mí y en Edward.

Él también percibió mi estado y el de todas ellas, por lo qué, se adelantó a cualquier interrogatorio:

-Bella y yo hemos hablado. Aclaramos muchas cosas… me ha perdonado, nos seguimos amando y ha aceptado casarse conmigo-Anunció.

Y sin decir una palabra más ni impórtale el público presente, me pidió permiso con la mirada, tomó el anillo, lo deslizó por mi dedo anular, llevó mi mano a sus labios y con una sonrisa besó la alianza que ahora me volvía a pertenecer.

-Alice ¿Cuánto puedes tardar en organizar una boda?-Le preguntó Edward sin quitar los ojos de los míos.

-Unos días-Respondió ella-Diez.

-Demasiados-Contestó mi novio mientras Esme, Tanya y yo pasabamos la vista entre ellos.

-Seis…

-Tres.

Ella hizo un cálculo mental a toda velocidad y asintió.

-Creo que podría hacerlo-Reconoció con voz soñadora.

-Perfecto. En tres días nos casaremos-Me aviso Edward dejándonos a las tres estupefactas.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por leerme y por cada FF a Chibi-chibi2, linferma, a briss y por sus comentarios. **

**Gracias a mis queridas Maya Masen Cullen (Preciosa ya veras que Edward y Bella tomaran una decisión importante que les cambiara la vida otra vez y ya vendrá la parte que esperas) a Janalez (Dijo que no ves y ahora que la boda es tan pronto se viene lo más interesante) y a Karlie7 (Espero que te haya gustado mi forma de reconciliarlos :)**

**Y a todos por siempre estar. Un abrazo grande.**

**Ahora viene el POV de Edward.** **Cualquier cosa o idea me pueden decir y así participan un poquito en el fic y con el correspondiente reconocimiento.**

**Un abrazo.**

**Cami.**


End file.
